


Backwards and upside down

by Kat_the_Hetalia_fan, Teakany



Series: Wrong Direction [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Childbirth, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feels, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Pregnant Sex, Smut, Yaoi, homebirth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-06 03:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 73,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4206213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_the_Hetalia_fan/pseuds/Kat_the_Hetalia_fan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teakany/pseuds/Teakany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A co-written Omega verse piece</p><p>Matthew was never very good at being an Alpha, he was too quiet, too shy, and just tended to blend into the background rather than stand out much. </p><p>Ivan wasn't your normal picture of an Omega. He was large and intimidating. No matter how hard he tried, he never quiet fit into the mold he was suppose to.</p><p>What happens when the pair meet at college when they've both vowed to work to change things?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“I am an Alpha. I can do this! I will do this!” Matthew stared at his reflection, trying to look determined and intimidating… It wasn’t exactly working. Really he looked more nervous, and maybe a bit constipated... He was no good at this. He had just never been very intimidating. His face fell and he tilted his head back to look at the ceiling of his bathroom “I’m so fucking doomed...” 

The distressed Alpha in question, had just moved across the country to attend college. He had opted to do this rather than stay in his hometown for a simple reason, the chance to rebuild his image from scratch. 

Matthew had grown up in a small town in Quebec, always around the same people, everyone knew each other. This wasn’t exactly a good thing after about grade six. It’s around that time in a child's life that their orientation comes out and is made known. Matthew had been so excited for this really. He had been watching every day as class mates started to give off scents, as their bodies started to change in the obvious ways. Omegas tended to show a bit sooner, fat deposits on their hips and stomach. He had waited ever so patiently for those same soft bits to show up, measuring himself obsessively. He never even considered they weren’t coming in because he would never get them... He (along with his family and the rest of the town) simply assumed he was a late bloomer. 

He was a picture of a young Omega, sweet, a pretty little face, polite, shy… but then one day he woke up very confused. A smell filled the room that terrified him. Had someone broken in?! He had cried out for his mother (who was the Alpha in their family). When she had come in, she too swept the room looking for intruders. When none were found... It seemed to hit her, and slowly thereafter it hit Matthew… He was an alpha. 

Growing up as an Alpha was exhausting when you really weren’t made for it. Matthew had the hard body of an Alpha, though lean and slight. he wasn’t exactly towering, standing at 5’11 but it was respectable. His face and hair would cause a lot of confusion with their softer look. On top of the physical… his personality didn’t help. Matthew was timid, years of expecting to become an Omega had left him soft spoken and polite, not cocky and dominating like the others of his orientation. In fact, the only time Matthew felt Alpha at all was on the ice. 

When Matthew would lace up his skates and get out there with the hockey team, he was in his zone. The deceivingly strong Alpha could be aggressive, dominating, unforgiving and damn well cocky just like the rest of them when he was out there! That fact had been something that was thrown in his face by more then one Omega over the years 

“If you were just as amazing off the ice… you’d be a great Alpha Matthew.” 

This sentiment was what had made him decide. He had moved out and traveled across the country to attend university in British Columbia. Matthew had a master plan. step one, Make over time. He had begged the help of his team mates to help “alpha him up” for college. Seeing the Pathetic look… Lukas had been the one to cave (though he complained endlessly about feeling like damn Omegas doing it). He had dragged Mathias along, insisted he was at least going to have an Omega help. 

His hoodies and over sized t-shirts were traded for plaid button downs and fitted shirts. his skinny jeans tossed and replaced with proper fitting ones. Lukas had insisted he grow some facial hair, though quickly vetoed that when they realized how awful it looked on his face… he was instructed to keep his hair off his shoulders, not wear things that could cause him to look like he had fat pads under them and If either of them ever saw him wearing Bronie stuff again, they might not take the shirt off him before they tossed it in the fire. They had no idea what they were talking about… no love and tolerance at all... 

The clothing made him look a little more alpha. They had kind of a logger feel to them… but chopping wood was rugged right?! His eyes went to the clock and he groaned. If he didn’t leave now, he was gonna be late. “well..” he said regarding his reflection “lets get this over with” 

\--

It wasn’t so horrible. He blended in fairly well. Without the previous assumption that he was Omega-ish it was easier to be seen as just another Alpha. 

_“walk with your back straight, head held high, and a little swagger in your step” Mathias had instructed. “just imagine you're hot shit, and soon everyone else will think so too”_

so that’s what Matthew did. It was working! He got nods of greeting from other Alphas, a few giggles from Omegas, by the end of the morning, he’d even gotten a number. He hadn’t been particularly interested in the girl… she was sweet… but just didn’t smell right to him. 

He walked into the large cafeteria looking around at all the places to buy food. He settled for a burger and went to find a spot to sit when someone bumped right into his tray sending the contents flying “fuck!” came the others loud voice as steaming hot coffee spilled on the other Alphas shirt. Matthew was about to apologize when he bit his tongue 

_“Stop apologizing so much to other Alphas too… It looks weak” Lukas had quipped from his bed as Mathias tried to spike his hair, that one had failed._

He looked up into the blue eyes of the Alpha in front of his and offered a grimace as he forced himself to speak loud enough, using the phrases that had been hammered into his head over the past two months, “Fuck dude… that was my lunch.” the words felt so unnatural… guilt at the ruined shirt and probable burn bubbled in his chest. He had to say something he sighed “you okay man?” there. That didn’t sound weak, but still polite. 

“My fucking shirt is ruined!” he snapped. 

“Yeah… I think your right” 

“Are you not even going to fucking apologize?”

oh… was he suppose to? his brows furrowed “well… you were kinda the one to run into me dude…” Matthew jumped at the loud laughter that followed. A hand fell on his shoulder and he looked over at another Alpha who appeared at his side.

“Nice shirt Alfred” came the heavily accented voice, holding back more laughter

“Shut the fuck up Gilbert” he snarled

Red eyes rolled as Gilbert looked over at Matthew. He smirked and stage whispered, “Jones is just mad cause he made himself look like an idiot in front of the Omegas.” The comment wasn’t exactly helping the smell of aggression filling the air. 

More alphas picked that moment to join the group and luckily for Matthew, through some good natured teasing (“take a chill pill Al!” “no need to get all steamed up bro”), the burnt Alpha calmed, though he still grumbled and shot a glare towards Matthew who just shrugged in response. 

Before he knew it, Matthew was sitting at a table with a whole bunch of Alphas, there were a few Omegas dotted in among them, sitting already claimed, on laps or snuggled in close. Matthew thought it was sweet, but quickly learned to join in the all-in-fun ribbing instead. This really didn’t feel like him… but it was working… so he was just going to need to learn to get use to it.


	2. Chapter 2

“I can do this… I can do this… I can do this…” Ivan stared at his reflection in the mirror, gripping the edge of the sink firmly to steady himself. He was trying his best to build up his confidence and… It wasn’t particularly working like he had hoped it would…

Ivan was an Omega, but if it wasn’t for his scent you would never know. He was big boned and taller then any Omega, Beta, or even Alpha he had ever met. Even his older Omega sister, Katyusha, was shorter then he was, despite the fact that she was a little on the tall side for an Omega, but not so much that people were intimidated by her. His little sister, Natalia, was a Beta, but height wise she was right where she should be. That meant that Ivan was the odd man out.

As a child, Ivan had practically been the perfect picture of an Omega. He was sweet, soft spoken, polite, and even before his orientation became known, he had always had a cute little bit of chub on him, a classic characteristic of Omegas. When the fat deposits on his stomach and hips showed up and he started giving off the scent of an Omega, he had been ecstatic. He loved being protected by others and made to feel delicate, like something worth looking after. Some would call him old fashioned and maybe even ‘brainwashed by Alphas to be what they wanted him to be’ but he just adored the idea of a big strong Alpha looking after him.

Of course, as time went on, multiple things started to change that affected this happy dream of his. The first thing was when his parents died in a car accident. He was only nine at the time, with Natalia being a newborn, and was absolutely devastated. Fortunately, Katyusha was old enough and made enough money from her job to take care of the Omega and new-born Beta, so their family wasn’t separated after that. Even so, Ivan isolated himself from others for a while out of misery. No one really blamed him and gave him his space, but it meant that he didn’t spend as much time around other Omegas as his friends did, and missed out on learning some things that Omegas did to help attract and keep an Alpha interested in them, other then their scent of course.

The second thing that happened was he started to grow out of his cute chubby phase and into his bulky and big-boned phase, which seemed to have stuck. It was normal, expected really, for Omegas to have a little fat on them. It showed that they were healthy and could carry strong children. Ivan however took it one step farther, resembling a brick house more then anything. It put a damper on things, more so then his isolation did, as kids started to tease him a bit for looking more like an Alpha then an Omega. That mentality stuck with a lot of them, even after the teasing stopped.

The final nail in the coffin was after he hit his second growth spurt. By his mid-teens, he was taller then any of the Omegas or Alphas his age at his school. This drove away any friends that he had, and scared off any potential mates, and prevented him from making any new friends. Despite acting the way an Omega should, he was seen as undesirable by any of the Alphas he knew.

So, here he was, at a university in British Columbia, miles and miles away from his home in Russia, hoping, praying, that things would be different here. He took a deep breath, splashed some water on his face, then headed out for his first day at a new school in a new country. He knew English well enough but his accent was still pretty heavy, although he hoped that maybe it would make Alphas think of him as exotic and become more interested.

Just his luck though, that didn’t seem to be the case. Almost as soon as he had left his Omega residence building, it became painfully clear that things weren’t going to be any different then they were at home. The Omegas and Betas were afraid of him, and the Alphas were intimidated by him or felt threatened. Sighing, Ivan decided to continue his walk around the campus. Classes didn’t start until the next day, so he decided to take this time to explore. As he did so, he eventually ended up in the cafeteria, where things were no better. He was even hit on by a Beta, until they realized that he was an Omega and not an Alpha and high-tailed it out of there. He sat by himself near the door after getting some food and started eating, watching all the couples around him. It made him feel sad that he couldn’t be one of those couples as well.

Deciding that he should stop torturing himself, he got up and made his way to leave when he heard someone cry out, “Fuck!” He looked over and saw two blonde Alphas, one with coffee all over his shirt. It looks like they must have bumped into each other. He couldn’t hear their conversation much after that, but one of their scents, or maybe some other Alpha’s in the room but he doubted it, smelled so good that he could practically feel slick building up and threatening to leak out. Not wanting to deal with that, especially since he knew that they would never want him, he made his way out of the cafeteria as quickly as possible, passing by the table the two were now sitting at, with several other Alphas and a few claimed Omegas, as he did. There was no doubt about it, it was definitely one of the two of them.

When he got back to his room, he locked the door (he had a single’s room as no one else wanted to be roommates with him) and laid down on the bed, adjusting his scarf as he did. After a bit he looked over at the small calendar on his dresser. No, his heat wasn’t due for another couple of weeks, so it couldn’t have been that affecting him.

Then, could it be…? Could it be that he had just briefly caught scent of the one? Katyusha had told him that when an Omega, Alpha, or Beta smells their ideal mate, their scent is much stronger and much more potent then anyone else’s, even if the two have never even looked at each other directly before. If they’re in the same room, then that’s enough. Somehow, Ivan felt comforted by this, knowing that his ideal mate was here, and that he already had an idea of who it was. Smiling softly, he curled up on his bed and started to daydream about him and his future Alpha.


	3. Chapter 3

Matthew hadn’t even realized was he was smelling at first. His brain had been far too focused on not coming across as a complete idiot… well… Maybe it was focused on being a bit more like an idiot. He hadn’t spent much time out of hockey with Alphas, preferring to spend his time with Betas in high school. He was starting to see where his Beta friends were coming from when they complained that Alphas were kind of jack ass-ish. 

The loud group were laughing and cracking jokes, some a little off colour, others downright offensive to Omegas… They turned to talk about getting some Beta tail before finding a mate when the smell really came to the front of his mind. The smell wafted past him and he froze, eyes snapping open and head lifting to the air. It smelled amazing, sweet and heavy, there was a cold tone to it that made him think of freshly fallen snow. It was dizzying. 

His eyes were scanning the room trying to figure out where the hell it came from when a hand touched his arm. His head snapped around and he growled, the rare scent of his aggression flooding out. How dare someone distract him, was someone else trying to get that Omega, HIS Omega?! Confused looking red eyes backed off, Gilbert holding his hands up as other Alphas laughed. Quickly the smell faded and he gave a sheepish look, coming back to his senses “Haha, sorry… Checked out for a minute there,” he rubbed the back of head and rolled his eyes as the resulting comments. 

When he could, he returned to his thoughts. Along with the smell he was determined to find… He was also mauling over his reaction. Not only had he growled… But he felt that strong pull of ownership… That one that he had always felt was a bit outdated. He had grown up watching Alphas treating their Omegas like possessions and thought it was insulting… Before he knew he was an Alpha, he had never wanted to be owned like that. Maybe it should have been his first sign he wasn’t Omega. 

However, now that he’d felt that strong, carnal pull... Maybe it was an unavoidable thing. ‘Well at least part of my nature got it right… Even if everything else skipped out...’ He grumbled in his head. He hadn’t even heard the joke he laughed at, but the look on the irritated looking brown haired Omega across from him made him suspect he probably didn’t want to anyway. 

“What class you got next?” Gilbert asked lazily before finishing the rest of his drink and turning to toss it into the garbage like a basketball. 

“Uhh..” Matthew pulled out his phone and looked at his schedule “Sociology.”

“That sounds riveting…”

“I know… But I should get moving, Gotta find the stupid building and wading through all these Omegas is gonna be distracting enough,” There was a collective laugh of agreement. Matthew smiled and stood. “see ya later guys!” Calls followed him as he left. He let out a breath… That was exhausting… Who knew acting like a tool for a half an hour could be this draining...

Now Matthew was torn... Search for that smell and risk missing his first sociology class like ninety percent of Alphas would do… Or go to class and not have to ask someone else for notes thus avoiding the need to socialize more than he had to...

Matthew headed to class. 

\--

Matthew was done with classes for the day, most had just been bullshit intro ones. Not much past what he already knew. He was frustrated by that. It was time he could have spent hunting down... His nose caught the smell again. His head whipped around scanning over the lawn. Where was she? Or… He…. It didn’t really matter. All that mattered was finding the Omega. He inhaled deeply trying to determine which way to go as his eyes looked everywhere. His wide eyes mixed with how fast and fluttery he was moving, he must have looked like a nervous wreck. For once he didn’t care, He could Alpha up when he figured out which Omega was practically screaming out for him. 

Matthew looked all over the quarry until finally the scent disappeared. “Tabarnak!” He growled, which caused a near by Omega to jump and scurry away. He blinked in surprise. He wasn’t use to that reaction. He spent the rest of the evening searching, catching a wafting here and there, but nothing he could pin down. 

He was relieved at one point to see a similarly searching Alpha upstairs in a crowded hall way, he didn’t look quite as desperate, but still obviously looking for something. Logically there must had been a few, first day on a large campus surrounded by all new people, all new scents. 

Matthew gave up for the day, taking the quick drive back to his apartment. He was glad he had opted out of the dorm experience, he didn’t think he could deal with having to put on the Alpha mask 24/7 for a roommate.

He laid back in bed and brooded. He needed a plan… Maybe if he hung out in the hall next to the cafeteria tomorrow…. The Omega had definitely been in there at the same time... Yes! That’s what he would do!

-

This plan was a good one. He knew it. Matthew had gotten up early, showered, preened a bit excessively for an Alpha, and picked out his most Alpha outfit, a tight black t-shirt with an opened plaid shirt over top and a pair of dark wash blue jeans. He finished it with a pair of combat boots. Matthew shook his head out of habit, though it didn’t have the desired effect. He had opted to pull his hair back out of his face to try and showcase the hard jaw that usually hid behind soft strawberry blonde waves.

He leaned against the wall, one foot bracing against it, arms crossed and kept a sharp eye. Every few minutes he would take a deep breath, hoping to catch a whiff. It was nearing closer and closer to the time for his next class when the scent finally appeared. He had intended to stay put and play it cool, but hormones took over. He pushed off the wall and stalked down the hall. It got stronger with every step, his eyes sliding over passing Omegas as he went, not her… Nope not him… Ugh, definitely not that one… He wasn’t paying proper attention to where he was going when he connected with a much larger body.

Matthew stumbled back and looked up. It was the Alpha he had seen searching the day before. He didn’t have time to pay much mind to them now, the smell was right there! It was surrounding him, suffocating him and he could feel the possessiveness come out. This was it, this was the Ideal mate smell, he knew it! It had to be. He wanted it, _needed_ it. Where was the smell coming from- Matthew froze… His eyes locking on the person he had just bumped into. They hadn’t moved, they hadn’t spoken, mauve eyes looked down at him in a mirrored shock as it seemed to hit them both...

The smell was coming from the man in front of him… Matthew’s mouth fell open slightly and his eyes filled with terror… Oh god… The smell was coming from him. He had found the Omega he had been searching for alright. Images of a tiny, blushing thing pushed right out of his mind as he took in the Omega in front of him. His Ideal mate was… fucking huge and terrifying.

Matthew looked him over quickly, taking in the sight. He had to be at least four inches taller, if not more, and on top of that he was much broader. He looked like he could scoop Matthew up one handed, easily. Further inspection made the Omega status more obvious however... The rounded face, the softness you could see past the clothing, soft looking eyes... He wasn't unattractive in any manner... Matthew could pick out things that made him down right beautiful... But that didn't make him feel any less inadequate in his current position. 

It was then he realized he'd been standing and staring without saying anything at all for too long. His cheeks flushed red, “H-hi…” He stuttered in barely a whisper, all the prep to come off super Alpha during a first impression, wasted.


	4. Chapter 4

After resting for a while, Ivan remembered that Katyusha had told him that she would be sending him some extra spending money. He got up and pulled his coat back on as well as his shoes before heading out. As he was making his way to the post office to see if the money Katyusha had sent was there yet, he once again caught whiff of the scent he had smelled earlier. He looked around, desperate but keeping his composer as best as he could.

He tried to spot the short blonde hair and blue eyes of the Alpha he had seen, figuring that they must have been the Alpha he was looking for. At the other end of the hallway, downstairs, he could see the other Alpha he had seen frantically looking around for someone or something. Perhaps like him, he had smelled his Ideal mate. He hoped for his sake that the two found each other, he knew how sad it could be to be alone.

After a while of looking around, the scent faded. A small whine escaped him as he caught the last fading whiff of it. It like sweet maple syrup and pine trees and the smells of autumn all mixed together with the dominance of an Alpha, and it drove him insane with how much he wanted to meet this Alpha. He shook his head and made his way to the post office. Katyusha’s money wasn’t there yet, no surprise but better safe then sorry he thought. Ivan made his way back to his dorm. As he reached the field by his residence, he caught whiff of the Alpha’s scent again, but it was faded. He cursed in Russian, startling a Beta near him, at having missed them again. He was getting frustrated at this point and was even starting to wonder if the scent was somehow an illusion produced by his lonely mind.

He plopped down on his bed as soon as he was back in his room, curling up under the blankets and wrapping them around him like a cocoon. He tried to drown himself in the thought of his Alpha. He imagined that they were kind, genuinely caring for their partner, not like many of the other Alphas he had seen since coming to this university. They didn’t seem to care at all for the feelings of their partners, making horrible and degrading jokes about Omegas that made Ivan shiver in disgust. The one he thought to be his Alpha, the one who gave off the Ideal mate scent, had been making those jokes as well, but maybe he had only been saying them to fit in? Yes, that had to be it… Right…?

He thought about how he would encounter the Alpha again. His scent had been it’s strongest in the cafeteria, so logically if he went there at the same time, he would encounter him again! Maybe he could even talk to them this time, at least learn what their name was! The Omega smile excitedly as he planned out in his head what he would say to the Alpha he knew would be his.

The next day, he woke up early and started getting ready. He showered, using a non-scented lotion and shampoo so as to not risk masking his scent what so ever, he preened excessively, even for an Omega, and picked out his most Omega outfit, a violet t-shirt that hung loosely on him, tight jeans that showed off his wide Omega hips (at least his nature and genetics had been kind to him in regards to Omega traits like his fat deposits and his gentle disposition, now if only he wasn’t so tall and bulky…) and low-rise sneakers that wouldn’t add to his height. He also threw on a belt with a heart-shaped buckle and his scarf, which he never left without. It may have been excessive at this time of year, but he was so used to wearing it whenever he went out that he felt naked without it. He looked himself over in the mirror once more before leaving, running his hands through his hair to quickly tidy it a bit more before heading out.

Ivan made his way to the cafeteria, trying to keep calm but going a little faster then he normally would so that he wouldn’t risk missing his Alpha. They hadn’t met yet, but he couldn’t stop thinking of them as his Alpha this entire time. He was worried that he would miss his next class if he didn’t catch scent of his Alpha soon, when the scent started getting stronger and stronger. He picked up the pace, moving through the crowd as fast as he could without knocking someone over, the scent getting more powerful. He could sense the desperation in their scent, which only made him want to move faster so as to let his Alpha know he was there. He knew that the one he had thought was his Alpha was shorter then him, but it wasn’t that big of a height gap, maybe only an inch or two, which was the best he could hope for with his towering height.

When he had almost reached the cafeteria, someone collided into him. He stumbled back a step or two and looked at the other. It was the blonde he had seen looking around for his Ideal mate the other day. He was a good four inches shorter, at least, and was clearly still on the hunt for them if his looking around was any indication. He wanted to push past him to try and find the other Alpha, when he got a good whiff of his scent. It was sweet maple syrup, and pine trees, and the smells of autumn all mixed together with the dominance of an Alpha…

His eyes widened in realization as he watched the Alpha look around frantically, not having realized that he was the Omega he was looking for, or an Omega at all. He was definitely a good four inches shorter then him, but he had the body of an Alpha, no doubts about that. Ivan could tell that he had the hard body of an Alpha, though he was more lean and slight then others he had seen, and his hair and face looked softer as well. He wanted to say something, to let the other know that he was his Omega, but he was frozen. The scent of the Alpha’s desperation left him speechless and unable to do anything but watch him, a faint blush on his face.

Suddenly, the Alpha stopped and tensed up, blue eyes meeting his mauve ones. The look of shock on his face mirrored his own. Ivan felt his heart fall slightly when the Alpha’s mouth fell open slightly and his eyes filled with terror. He couldn’t take it if his Ideal mate wanted nothing from him, if he was doomed to live alone for the rest of his days. He’d rather die then have to live that life! Why wasn’t he saying anything? Even a hello would have calmed Ivan’s nerves, just a little bit.

The Alpha seemed to realize that he been quiet for too long and finally spoke up, his cheeks flushing in what Ivan assumed to be embarrassment, “H-hi…” The Alpha stuttered in barely a whisper. Ivan’s heart fluttered at the sound of his Alpha’s voice, it sounded so dreamy to him in that moment. Maybe his heat was coming sooner then he thought it was. He hoped that didn’t cause him any problems…

He quickly snapped out of his revere and cleared his throat, trying to make his voice sound a bit softer then it usually was, “H-Hello, I’m Ivan… What is your name…?” He asked quietly, really, really hoping that if nothing else he could get the other’s name…


	5. Chapter 5

Matthew shook his head to clear his thoughts. He struggled to find his voice as he looked up at the slight redness across Ivan's cheeks. "I'm-" It came out too soft, he scolded himself internally, now was not the time to settle into old habits! He cleared his throat, pitching his voice a bit louder then he naturally did... The normal volume for an Alpha " I'm Matthew." He was unsure of what to do next. He had kind of blown his chance at the whole smooth ‘Hey cutie, what’s your name’ bit he had been planning. In it’s place he did the only thing he could think of... He stuck out a hand lamely for a handshake, forcing a small, hopefully Alpha like, smirk. Say something stupid! He scolded himself, you’re an Alpha damnit! Act like one! "Uh.. Glad I finally tracked you down. " Yeah, okay… That wasn’t bad. His other hand went to the back of his head awkwardly, "You're not easy to spot-" His eyes opened in horror at What he'd said... Oh god! That was so rude! Obviously Ivan was aware he wasn’t exactly obviously… Well Omega… But to point it out! "I mean... I couldn't... Not that you're..." His face blared red. Idiot idiot idiot.

He was relieved when the other merely nodded “It’s okay, you were not that easy to find either. Ah, n-not because y-you’re shorter then me, even though you a-are, there’s just a lot of people here!” Matthew blinked taken aback slightly, then relaxed. Well, at least he wasn’t the only one stumbling over this! That helped him relax a bit. He couldn’t help but smile a little at the thickening accent. It was cute….

Matthew was pulled out of his thoughts when an alarm went off on his phone and he cursed, muttering in french as he fished it out. Of all the crappy timing, his class was starting in ten minutes. Dammit! Had It really taken so long? He sighed, he hadn't even eaten... Matthew's violet eyes flashed back up to the Ivan's noting the Omega probably hadn't eaten either. Something twisted uncomfortably in him at the thought.

Matthew hesitated. Ivan seemed friendly enough with him, but maybe it was just politeness? Either way, with that smell (Oh dear lord that smell... It was making him dizzy) there was no way he could simply go without asking. "Did you wanna grab dinner later? A-at a restaurant." He clarified, stomach twisting slightly "w-with me I mean... Well... I guess that was kind of obvious wasn't it... " He internally cursed himself. If Lukas were to see him now, he’d probably beat him to death with a hockey stick. 

Matthew watched as the Omega flinched “You really want me to go out to dinner with you…?” Dread filled him… Oh god. He was going to get rejected… He was going to get turned down because Ivan obviously saw what a sorry excuse for an Alpha he was… Matthew should just leave now and spare them both embarrassment… He stopped his internal beating when he saw a smile across the taller man's face. His heart skipped. “Yes, I’d love to, that sounds great! U-Um, when should we meet up? To go to dinner I mean? My last class ends at five, so I’m free any time after that.” 

He bit back the urge to let out a sigh of relief and then the following one to jump in the air and cheer. He hadn’t fucked it up! Ivan said yes! Matthew smiled brightly, his confidence boosted at the excited look in the other's eyes “ You're living in the dorms right? I could pick you up around seven outside the Omega buildings.” 

Ivan nodded, his excitement was adorable, “That’s perfect! I’ll see you then, da?” 

Matthew smirked a little in response, willing his eyes to flirt "Oui," he gave a little wink "I look forward to it" He was proud of himself for slipping in at least a little bit of that Alpha charm that had been pounded into his head. With a parting smile he turned and walked quickly down the hall. As he rounded the corner he let out a small, contented sigh. Maybe this wouldn’t be so hard after all.

-

“I take it back… I take it all back. This is impossible.” He looked at the pile of clothing on his bed in disdain. What the hell was he suppose to wear… No, no… Forget that… How the hell was he suppose to act?! If this truly was ‘the one’ then was he suppose to be himself? Or was he going to have to act like a giant Alpha prick for the rest of his god damned life?! 

He swore he wasn’t going to do this again… But he needed advice… 

Matthew grabbed the pair of discarded jeans off the floor and pulled out his cell phone. Quickly he pressed Lukas' name and waiting for him to pick up. 

“‘lo?” came the sleepy reply. It was only… oh… nine o’clock in Quebec. Oops. His brows furrowed suddenly. Wait, no. It was only nine o’clock what the hell! Lukas never went to bed before midnight! 

“D-did I wake you?”

“Yes. Now what do you want?”

“I have a date…”

“... Please tell me you did not call me just to tell me that. Mattias in in heat and I only have another hour to sleep, tops, before he starts whining again.” 

He cringed… He had really bad timing… With all the jumbled nerves, Matthew's words came out at warp speed “I think he’s my mate. I don’t know how the hell I’m suppose to act, or what I’m suppose to wear. I mean it doesn’t help that he’s like six foot four and I’m just this puny little guy who sucks at being an Alpha-”

“Matthew, shut up for a second... Fuck” The creak of springs sounded over the phone followed by the click of a door shutting. “Okay look. Size isn’t an issue so forget that.” 

“It’s only not an issue for you because you’re a normal alpha...” Matthew grumbled in response. He could almost feel the eye roll. 

“Find a dress shirt, white, leave the top two buttons undone and tuck it in. Then find black jeans, nice ones, no holes. Go pick up this… Whatever his name is and take him some place nice.” There was a pause as Lukas yawned before the slightly irritated tone continued, “Act exactly how you’ve been working to act. Like an Alpha… If he is your mate, you can slowly edge it away over time and blame it on growing up.” 

Matthew was sitting on his bed at this point “Yeah… Okay.” He mumbled. 

“Matthew… Don’t worry so much alright? Just have fun with it.” 

Matthew took a deep breath “Okay. I’ll do my best.” 

“And Matt? One more thing.”

“Mmm?”

“Don’t call me for the rest of the week. Got it?” 

“Got it, Thanks lukas”

“Mmhmm, bye” 

The phone clicked off and Matthew threw it to the side on his bed. Okay… White shirt… Black pants. After some rummaging he found the articles in question. He stood, stepping into the jeans and buttoning them. He could do this. He was going to do this! The shirt was quickly buttoned up and tucked in. He looked in the mirror, examining himself. “You can do this.”


	6. Chapter 6

Matthew shook his head before speaking, “I’m-”

He cleared his throat, speaking louder and more Alpha-like this time, “I’m Matthew.” He struck out one of his hands for a handshake, which Ivan returned after a moment.

Matthew put on an, obviously slightly forced, Alpha-like smirk, “Uh… Glad I finally tracked you down,” His other hand went to the back of his head awkwardly, “You’re not easy to spot-”

Matthew’s eyes visibly widened in horror, clearly afraid of pissing Ivan off, even though the Omega would never dream of hurting someone, let alone his Alpha… “I mean… I couldn’t… not that you’re…” The Alpha’s face turned red, embarrassed.

Ivan nodded slightly, “It’s okay, you were not that easy to find either. Ah, n-not because y-you’re shorter then me, even though you a-are, there’s just a lot of people here!” He mentally cursed at himself, both for his blunder and for how his accent got thicker when he was nervous, like he was now. He hoped that he hadn’t offended the other and ruined any chance he had with Matthew…

Matthew seemed to relax when he figured out that Ivan was just as nervous as he was, which already took a load off of his mind.

The Alpha gave a nervous chuckle, “So…” Before he could continue, an alarm went off. Matthew muttered a curse in what Ivan believed to be French and pulled a cell phone out of his pocket. He looked at the screen, seeing that it was a timer reminding Matthew that his next class was in ten minutes. Now that he thought about it, his next class was starting soon too. Darn, he hadn’t even had time to eat, now he wasn’t going to get another chance to do so until later when he got home…

Matthew’s violet eyes flashed to his mauve ones, and after a slight hesitation he asked, “Did you wanna grab dinner later? At a restaurant.” He clarified, “W-with me I mean… Well… I guess that was kind of obvious wasn’t it…”

Ivan blinked and flinched slightly in surprise, “You really want me to go out to dinner with you…?” He had never been asked out by, well, anyone, ever. Sure he’d been hit on by a Beta or two who thought he was an Alpha at first, but once they had figured out he was an Omega they lost all interest.

He quickly shook his head and smiled, “Yes, I’d love to, that sounds great! U-Um, when should we meet up? To go to dinner I mean? My last class ends at five, so I’m free any time after that.” He couldn’t keep the excited and hopeful smile off of his face, he was just so happy!

Matthew smiled brightly, looking a bit more confident now, “You’re living in the dorms right? I could pick you up around seven outside the Omega buildings.” He offered.

Ivan nodded excitedly, “That’s perfect! I’ll see you then, da?” His heart was pounding in his chest in excitement. He couldn’t believe it, he was going on his very first date and it was with the Alpha who had his Ideal mate smell!

Matthew smirked a little in return, “Oui,” He gave a little wink, “I look forward to it.” The Alpha charm in his voice made Ivan go weak in the knees. After their conversation was done, Matthew turned and quickly walked down the hall.

For the rest of the day, as Ivan went through his classes, he continuously thought about his Alpha and how their date would go. He imagined them sitting in a fancy restaurant making small talk at first, but soon telling each other about their lives and having a wonderful time. Ivan had so many stories from his life in Russia that he could tell the other! He imagined, at the end of the night, Matthew taking him back to his dorm room, pulling him down for a kiss. He’d return it and the two would stumble into his room, lips locked, Matthew pinning him to his bed and proceeding to tear off his clothes before-

Ivan blinked, snapping himself out of his fantasy. Damn, how fast was his heat coming that he was already fantasizing about an Alpha who he still barely knew? Maybe it was a side effect of the Ideal Mate smell? He’d have to call Katyusha later and ask her about that…

After classes were finished, Ivan raced back to his room to get ready for his date with Matthew. He rummaged through all of his clothing, trying to find something he’d like, but didn’t have any idea of what to wear. Whining slightly, he eventually decided to call Katyusha.

After several minutes of waiting, she finally picked up, yawning, “Hello? Who is it?” She sounded tired. Ivan couldn’t remember what the time zone difference between British Columbia and Moscow was, but he knew it had to be big.

“Hello Katyusha, it’s me, Ivan. I’m sorry if I woke you or anything like that, you sound tired.” He sat on his bed, squirming around slightly in anticipation.

“Oh, hello Ivan, I’m fine. Work has just been busy lately is all,” She yawned again. “Anyway, is there any particular reason you called, or were you just feeling home sick?” She chuckled slightly. Ivan could hear the smile in her voice.

Ivan smiled as well, “A little, but I do have a reason for calling. You see, I’ve got a date! His name is Matthew and he has the Ideal mate smell to him too!” Ivan’s smile just got wider and wider.

“Wow, congratulations Ivan! I’m so happy for you! You must tell me how your date goes when you get the chance!” She sounded just as excited as he felt.

“Da, I will, but I need your help first. I have absolutely no idea what to wear, or how to act either…” Ivan started to frown a little, his nerves getting to him now.

Katyusha sighed softly, “Ivan, just be yourself. If he is the one, then he’ll like you for you, no matter what. As for what to wear, get a formal top that is form fitting, but a little loose around the stomach. Find some nice pants that fit snugly, no holes or stains.” Ivan nodded as he listened, finding a nice dress shirt and dress pants and putting them on, leaving the shirt tucked out so that his curves, what little he had, were shown. He also put his scarf back on as well.

“Thanks for the help Katyusha, make sure to tell Natalia I said hi.” Ivan smiled as he looked himself over in the mirror.

“You’re welcome Ivan.” She paused for a second before continuing, “I’m sure that if they were here, mom and dad would be so proud of you. I love you Ivan, I’m so proud of you.” She said lovingly. Katyusha had, after their parents death, become a parental figure for Ivan and Natalia, so hearing that she was proud of him made Ivan’s heart swell.

The Omega smiled softly, “Thank you Katyusha, I love you too. I should get going now, but I promise I’ll call again soon. Have a good night.”

“You too Ivan, and good luck on your date!” The two of them hung up after that. Ivan put his cell phone in his pocket, and looked at himself in the mirror. You can do this, Ivan, just be yourself.


	7. Chapter 7

Matthew sat in his car outside the Omega dorms. He had pulled up here ten minutes early and was waiting for the numbers to present something a little closer to the agreed upon time... His eyes flitted to the clock. 6:58. “It’s now or never,” He muttered, prying his somewhat sore hands off the steering wheel he had been squeezing. He exited the car and took a deep breath as he walked up to the doors. 

Standing in front of the buzzer panel he looked it over searching for the name… Ivan… Ivan… Finally his eyes caught it, there was no roommate listed, Maybe Ivan enjoyed his space? He pushed the button.

As Matthew waited for the Omega to come down, he paced. As he paced, he muttered to himself. It was a habit he had developed over the summer, reminding himself of the things he had learned. “You can do this. No big deal right? Okay yes... Big deal... But you are an Alpha you can do this Matthew!" He had paused facing away from the doors, eyes on the street in front of him. It wasn’t until the sound of the door clicking shut hit him that he spun around. 

His eyes were wide as he took in the large Omega. He smiled and awkwardly started “Uh…” Matthew's eyes ran up and down over Ivan quickly and his brain faltered slightly. Ivan looked amazing, stunning, beautiful… “Hey, y-you look great” He said lamely. All the things he could have said, and his mouth picks great… 

Luckily for him the Omega seemed to take the compliment well, smiling. “Thanks, you look great too. So, um, where are we going to go?” Ivan asked with excitement and curiosity.

Matthew smiled wider, his eyes sparkling and confidence shining through, If he could do nothing else, he could definitely pull together something special... "It's a surprise," He held out his hand for Ivan to take. He tilted his head, a move that perhaps was a bit Omegaish, and gave a boyish half smile. 

Ivan, thankfully, accepted the hand. “Alright then, I can’t wait to see it!”

The drive over was alright. Matthew had maybe won some points for opening the Omega's door. They had talked about their days, just normal small talk, but it helped Matthew to relax. It was going to be fine!

When they got into the restaurant they were seated quickly by the hostess at a table on the deck overlooking the ocean. Matthew looked out over the waves before turning his gaze from the water to the Omega in front of him "So, do you like it?" his voice was slightly nervous as he chewed the inside of his lip... God Matthew hoped he did. If he didn’t this meant his ideas of romance were completely wrong. How ashamed his mother would be at that thought… 

“Da, it is beautiful here, I love it!” Matthew smiled opening his mouth in preparation for the cheesiest line in history when he was cut short.

"Hello! Welcome to the Galley, I'll be your waiter tonight!" Matthew looked up at the waiter a little put off that it had stopped his movie moment, but smiled none the less. He opened his mouth again, for a greeting and was once more cut off. "Well, you're a lucky guy huh?! Look at the pretty little omega you have here!" This statement would have been charming, a great opener... Except he was talking to Ivan and pointing at Matthew.

Matthew glared, the intense embarrassment covered under an aggression that was seeping out. The waiter looked confused for a moment, before realizing the scent was coming from Matthew and not Ivan. "Oh! Oh I'm sorry, I uhm.. I'll go get you some water!" 

Once he was out of sight, the smell receded... His head fell to his hands, a muffled "I'm sorry" escaping. God… Matthew cursed his soft features. It had all started off so well too! Now he was slowly filling with self doubt…

““I-It’s okay, I kind of expected that to happen… So, um, why don’t we try to get to know each other better?” 

Matthew's face turned up looking at the omega. He saw embarrassment cross Ivan's face as he sunk in his seat. A flash of annoyance crossed Matthews features. Why should Ivan have to expect it? How often did this happen? Where were they he would kick their asses- 

He caught himself. Whoa... where did that come from? Matthew willed himself to calm before focusing back on the current situation. He smiled with a faint, slightly forced, chuckle "Yeah... that's a good idea. Uh, well.. where are you from? Here... or..."

He relaxed a little as the Omega sat back up, a smile reappearing on his sweet face, “Oh, I’m from Moscow. I lived there with my two sisters, Katyusha and Natalia. What about you, did you live here originally or are you from someplace else?”

"I grew up in a little town in Quebec. So Canadian still. But this was my first time in BC. " He picked up his menu, not wanting to delve too much into thoughts of his home town, glancing at it. "What made you want to move out here?" 

“Well, part of the reason was because I wanted to see more of the world, but the main reason was for a fresh start, in terms of dating. Looks like that didn’t work out so well since people still mistake me for Alpha at first glance,” Matthew beat back that pesky protective streak that kept coming up “but at the same time, if I hadn’t come here we wouldn’t have met, so I guess that balances it out, da?” 

Matthew nodded sympathetically, forcing himself not to think of people teasing his Omega- He paused. No. Not his… he scolded himself, nothing had been discussed at all yet! People Teasing Ivan like he had been... He put the menu down and tilted his head slightly. He noticed Ivan was hidden behind the menu, just a small part of rosy cheeks visible, " well... The circumstances may not have been the best, but... " he took a deep breath and smiled " I’m glad you're here now" he said honestly, pushing a little bit more of that Alpha charm forward. 

He was pleased to see it working, as he could just make out the slight darkening of that blush “I’m glad too.”

A few minutes later, a brown haired waitress appeared, apparently replacing their previous one “Here you two go! Sorry about the last waiter, he’s new to the job!” She gave a light laugh and smiled. Matthew looked up at her properly. She was Alpha, he could tell that much. The tag affixed to her apron read ‘Elizaveta’. 

Matthew, with an uneasy smile of his own directed at the waitress, said, " Thank you and uhm, yes. Haha" He refused to say it was alright... It wasn’t at all in his opinion. Instead he turned to Ivan flashing a brighter smile "Do you know what you want yet?"

Ivan nodded and placed his order, Matthew following suit. He turned to his drink, taking a sip and letting his eyes wander back to Ivan, “Alright, your food will be ready in a couple minutes! And while you two are waiting, you just HAVE to let me take a photo of you two together for our couples wall, you two are just SO CUTE!” 

Matthew looked over at the wall where the waitress indicated and his expression dropped from his face. There wasn't one picture in a different pose... Not one... They all had the Omega perched on the Alpha's lap, couple smiling and snuggling in that position. "Uh," if he said no, he was going to look like a huge dick and mess all this up. Swallowing he put on a smile looking over at Ivan, briefly noting the Omega's bright red face. He turned his attention to the waitress "Why not?" he looked back to Ivan "That is, If you wanted to... It... it might be nice right? T-to have a picture I mean..." the look on the waitress's face didn't seem like they would have much of a choice in the matter anyway...

Ivan's voice sounded as nervous as Matthew felt, “Sure, I-I love you.” there was a pause before “TO! I mean I’d love TO!” Ivan hid his face.

Matthews face progressed three shades of scarlet and coughed to hide a squeak of surprise. The waitress looked like she might split her face if she smiled any wider… Matthew repressed the urge to glare at her. Instead, he cleared his throat and smiled nervously "Well then, I-I guess we will!" he said cheerfully "Uhm... Do I just..." He stood unsure for a moment before re-positioned his chair facing outwards so there would be room for the much larger Omega to sit. He sat back down, turned his still pink face to Ivan, and patted his knee in encouragement.

The omega was still hiding his face when he agreed, walking around the table and gently lowering himself down. Matthew clenched his jaw, holding back the sounds of shock as the weight landed on him. After Ivan shifted a bit however, It became comfortable. Well… as comfortable as being so close to that smell could be… 

Matthew wrapped an arm around Ivan's back, attempting to look more like a happy, normal couple. He clenched his jaw, holding his breath and thought of dead puppies and starving children… Please don’t notice Please don’t notice, He chanted in his head trying to push back the urge that was rising... He looked toward the waitress with a smile. 

Matthew wasn’t even paying attention to the words the waitress spoke, instead focusing all his energy on keeping himself in control. He didn’t check back in until he heard the words “Just hold that pose! Don’t move a muscle until I get back!” 

His eyes widened as he watched the waitress go, dread filling him. Oh god... Oh god no... He forced a smile and looked up at the omega in his lap. His hand twitched desperate to cover his nose as he finally had to breath. Was the smell getting fucking stronger!? He could feel a sheen of sweat on his forehead from nerves, pants becoming uncomfortably tight. "So" his voice was a bit higher than he intended he clear his throat "So... D-do you like sports? I-I play hockey..." This was so awkward... so awkward... please hurry waitress… whatever your name was!! His eyes scanned the room. People were STARING and he was torn between 'what the hell are you looking at' and 'please just kill me before he notices this'.... 

“Ah, I-I like ice skating, t-though it’s more of a hobby for me…” Ivan sounded uncomfortable and Matthew wanted to die… He must have noticed, oh god!

Matthew nodded and was about to open his mouth to answer when the waitress came back out, Matthew wanted to cry in relief. “Alright, I’ve got more film! Say cheese!” she said far too cheerfully. The click of that camera was like a heaven send. 

Very quickly after It was taken Ivan returned to his own seat. Matthew both celebrated and mourned the Omega leaving his lap. Hormones were raging as he quickly tucked himself back under the table. He swore he saw a smirk on that waitress's face before she turned back to the kitchen, "So uh... ice skating huh? Maybe we should do it some time..." he smiled then his eyes opened wide, oh god what was wrong with this night?! weren't there enough obstacles in this situation?! "Skating i mean!!! We should... Go skating... Some time.. if- if you wanted..."

“D-Da, that sounds like it could be a fun second date…” he watched the scarf being pulled down as his spiral of self doubt started. 

Oh god! How could anyone have agreed to a second date with an alpha like him... Ivan was being polite. That was all. Ivan was just relaxing because he knew Matthew was not a prospect! Not to mention with how fast he got out of Matthew’s lap, there was no doubt in his mind he had noticed. That issue still throbbed uncomfortably under the table only adding to the uncomfortable atmosphere. He was probably creeped out. 

Matthew looked up at Ivan and his heart ached at the thought of messing all this up and just giving up... No! He had to try and salvage this! "I was thinking, after this we could go walk down by the beach. If you're up for it... If you're not I understand." His eyes wandered over to look at a group of Alphas sitting off a few tables... stupid jackasses have it so easy. Just wake up and poof Alpha! They wouldn't be stumbling over their own damn words…

Well, when Ivan said no, and asked to be dropped off, Matthew would simply crawl back home to Quebec with his tail between his legs. Maybe he could find an omega looking for a weak alpha online. I mean, the internet was full of that kind of shit right? He could just... go live in a basement forever or whatever they did.

“A walk on the beach sounds nice… Um, Matvey,” Matthew let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. okay, he hadn't fucked it up completely... Yet. He smiled at the thickening accent. At some point if this went on, he was going to have to let Ivan know that it was adorable. The Omega cleared his throat and Matthew was brought back to reality, “Matthew, is it alright if I ask you a question?” 

Matthew offered a smile, relieved at the nervous tone, "Of course Ivan, ask me anything." Except to stand up right now... or for someone else's number... jeez... had he really said anything?

The omega seemed very nervous as he muttered his question, “U-Um, what do I smell like to you? T-That is, my scent, I-is it…?” 

Matthew was truly starting to wonder if there was a cap on how many times one could blush in an hour... I mean, this was getting out of hand. He swallowed "Well uh... you smell.." his eyes glued to the table as he muttered, "Amazing... B-better than anyone else I've met..." god he sounded pathetic… He was suppose to smirk and tell Ivan he smelled delicious, but his stomach rolled at the thought. That just felt fucking creepy to him…

“W-Would you go so far as to…” Ivan's voice was quiet, and Matthew strained to hear, “W-Would you say that it smells like the Ideal mate scent…? T-That is… That is what yours smells like to me…” 

Matthew 's eyes flashed up taking in the other's blush, "W-well.. I never.. I mean I haven't smelled anyone so strong.. I assume... " dammit Williams! Full sentences! He locked his gaze on the omega who was looking away."Yes. I think so." There was that so hard? Yes it was.. It shouldn’t have been… but being straightforward wasn’t what he was use too…

The omega’s eyes met his and once again his heart jumped. “Really? You are not just saying that to be polite?” Matthew blinked in shock. Polite?! Oh yes telling someone they were stuck with a pathetic excuse for an Alpha like Matthew was polite. 

He gave a lopsided smile, eyes almost apologetic " I wouldn't lie to you." he said honestly and gently.

This earned Matthew a warm smile, “I’m glad. I wouldn’t lie to you either.” The Omega’s smile grew and was accompanied by a blush.

Matthew returned the smile and the blush as relief flooded through him and he relaxed. There was a silence between them that was finally comfortable. The waitress had excellent timing, as it was probably starting to look creepy with how intently he was looking into Ivan's eyes. He had really been unable to turn away until he was prompted. Matthew barely glanced to notice the waitress smile as she placed their food down, he gave a brief one in return. “Here you two love birds go~ Enjoy~” he was surprised when the sentiment drew a smile from him rather than the hot flush he expected.

The couple ate, questions turned (thankfully) from the heavy topics, to short and sweet. Favorite things like colours, food and music. Learning little snippets about each other. Matthew tucked the information away in his mind, swearing he was going to find the biggest bunch of sunflowers (which he had discovered were Ivan's favourite) he could find if he could just make it through this evening without chasing the Omega off. A good match for mates or not , It didn't always mean things worked between people. he cringed internally at the thought.

After the meal was finished, Matthew paid and the pair walked side by side to an ice cream place that was still open across from the beach. 

Matthew went about ordering for them and paying quickly. Matthew turned back to his date, holding out the ice cream with a smile. His eyes caught a glow, and darted to the mountains in the east, it was the beginning glow of the moon rising. He reached out with a smile and grabbed Ivan's hand without a second thought. Matthew shot the Omega a kind, excited smile "If we hurry, we'll be able to watch the moon come up from the beginning." 

“I like the sound of that!” Ivan had replied with a smile. Quickly, but gently he lead Ivan back towards the beach.

The pair sat on the large piece of driftwood, staring at the moon and enjoying their desserts. Well, Ivan was staring at the moon... Matthew's eyes kept moving to look sideways at the Omega beside him. Ivan's hair almost glowed in the silver light. He really was breath taking like this... He wanted to... But how? His eyes looked around them searching out answers. Finally he decided this was the only way to easily do it. Matthew placed the half melted cone he had been neglecting on the ground behind them, and removed his fingers from Ivan's. The other's eyes followed him as he stood and took a deep breath before stepping to stand in front of Ivan. He gulped, nerves rattling him to the core, but Matthew refused to back down from this. His hands moved cradling the confused face below him, tilting it up. He looked into large mauve eyes, the moon reflecting in them and bent over, ever so softly brushing his lips against Ivan’s.

The response was exactly what he had hopped for, arms wrapping around his neck, the kiss being returned. Matthew hummed happily and let himself get lost. He pressed his lips just a little closer, It felt amazing,The smell and taste surrounding him. It was more than just that though. It was the warmth that spread through his chest, that feeling of rightness in it. He never wanted that feeling to end.


	8. Chapter 8

Ivan finished getting ready and looked at the clock. Ten minutes until Matthew arrived. He took a deep breath before heading downstairs.

The Omega coached himself as he made his way there, “Alright, you can do this Ivan, you can do this…” He walked outside to wait for Matthew when he saw the other already there quietly coaching himself. When he heard the door shut behind Ivan, Matthew spun around to face him.

Ivan couldn’t help but smile and blush slightly at the smile and slight blush on Matthew’s face, mirroring his own.

Matthew cleared his throat, “Hey, y-you look great.” He complimented.

Ivan smiled more, “Thanks, you look great too. So, um, where are we going to go?” He asked curiously and excitedly.

Matthew smiled wider, his eyes sparkling and confidence shining through, “It’s a surprise.” He held out his hand for Ivan to take, and his smile shifted to a half smile, tilting his head.

Ivan nodded and held Matthew’s hand, “Alright then, I can’t wait to see it!” The Omega was excited to see just where he would be having his very first date. He hoped that it was somewhere nice and romantic.

Matthew lead him out to the car and let him in first, “What a gentleman.” Ivan complimented, getting in and buckling up. The drive to the restaurant was fairly quiet, both making idle chit-chat (“How was your day? Oh, mine was alright.”) along the way. The pulled up to the restaurant a few minutes later, Matthew holding open the door for Ivan as they entered the building. The hostess took them to a table on the patio. Ivan briefly thanked the hostess and sat down, looking at the water as the last bits of orange sunset reflected off the water. So far, everything was going great.

Ivan turned to look at Matthew when he spoke, “So, do you like it?” He sounded a little nervous. It relieved Ivan to know that at least he wasn’t the only one.

Ivan nodded and smiled happily, “Da, it is beautiful here, I love it!” He said enthusiastically. He was so excited, he still couldn’t believe that he was actually going on his very first date! He couldn’t wait to tell Katyusha and Natalia about it! Er, on second thought, maybe he shouldn’t tell Natalia. Despite them being siblings, his little sister had an obsession with him, always wanting him to marry her.

Matthew opened his mouth to say something, when a waiter cut him off, “Hello! Welcome to the Galley, I’ll be your waiter tonight!” Ivan looked up at the waiter, slightly annoyed that he had gotten himself into the middle of their moment, but both smiled politely and nodded.

Matthew opened his mouth again but was once more cut off by the waiter, who had turned to face Ivan, “Well, you’re a lucky guy huh! Look at the pretty little Omega you have here!” Ivan sunk into his seat, clearly trying to hide his embarrassment. Matthew glared at the waiter, an aggressive scent seeping out.

The waiter looked confused for a moment before realizing that the scent was Matthew’s, not Ivan’s. “Oh! Oh, I’m sorry, I, uhm… I’ll go get you some water!” The waiter left quickly, and once he was out of sight, the smell receded.

Matthew’s head fell to his hands with a muffled, “I’m sorry…”

Ivan gulped slightly and nodded, sinking further into his seat to try and hide his own embarrassment, “I-It’s okay, I kind of expected that to happen… So, um, why don’t we try to get to know each other better?” He tried to clear the air of what had just happened, opening up that conversation starter he had seen in many a cheesy romantic movie and on one of his big sister’s dates when he was little.

Matthew’s face turned to meet his, a flash of annoyance crossing it as he did. Ivan internally winced, did he insult the other? Oh God, he had, he had insulted Matthew with his comment and now he’d never want anything to do with him and he was going to die alone and miserable and-

Ivan snapped back to reality when he saw Matthew smile and chuckle, “Yeah… That’s a good idea. Uh, well… Where are you from? Here… Or…”

Ivan sat up properly and smiled softly, “Oh, I’m from Moscow. I lived there with my two sisters, Katyusha and Natalia. What about you, did you live here originally or are you from someplace else?”

“I grew up in a little town in Quebec. So Canadian still. But this was my first time in BC.” Matthew picked up his menu glancing at it. “What made you want to move out here?”

Ivan also picked up his menu, looking through it, “Well, the part of the reason was because I wanted to see more of the world, but the main reason was for a fresh start, in terms of dating. Looks like that didn’t work out so well since people still mistake me for Alpha at first glance, but at the same time, if I hadn’t come here we wouldn’t have met, so I guess that balances it out, da?” He blushed behind his menu, smiling like an idiot. Matthew nodded sympathetically.

He put the menu down and tilted his head slightly, “Well… the circumstances may not have been the best… But…” The Alpha took a deep breath and smiled that smile that made Ivan’s heart beat faster, “I’m glad you’re here now.”

Ivan blushed even more, still hiding his smile behind the menu, “I’m glad too.”

A few minutes later, a waitress came up to them, giving them their water. “Here you two go! Sorry about the last waiter, he’s new to the job!” She laughed slightly and smiled brightly.

Matthew looked up with an uneasy smile at the waitress, “Thank you, and uhm, yes. Haha…”

He turned to Ivan, flashing a brighter smile, which in turn made Ivan smile more, “Do you know what you want yet?”

The Russian Omega nodded and placed his order with the waitress. The waitress, whose name tag read Elizaveta, took their orders and nodded, “Alright, your food will be ready in a couple minutes! And while you two are waiting, you just HAVE to let me take a photo of you two together for our couples wall, you two are just SO CUTE!” She motioned over to a wall by the cash register that was covered in photos of couples with one person sitting on the other’s lap. Ivan blushed at the sight of it.

Ivan blushed even more when he realized that not one photo was in a different position, not a single one. For the first time in his life, he prayed that he would be mistaken as the Alpha. He didn’t want to end up crushing Matthew under his weight, not that he was fat, he was just big boned, but still!

Matthew spoke up, looking at the waitress, “Why not?” He then turned to look at Ivan once more, "That is, if you wanted to… It… It might be nice right? T-To have a picture I mean…”

Ivan looked at the waitress out of the corner of his eye and knew that he wouldn’t be getting out of it no matter what. That, and it _would_ be nice to have a picture with Matthew…

Ivan replied slightly nervously, “Sure, I-I love you.” Ivan’s eyes widened when he realized his huge blunder as their waitress squealed in the background, “TO! I mean I’d love TO!” The humiliated Omega did his best to hide in his scarf, his face completely red. Stupid stupid stupid STUPID! Why did he have to say that?! It was only their first date and they weren’t even a couple yet!

Matthew’s face turned from one shade of scarlet to the next to another one. He coughed into his sleeve then cleared his throat, smiling nervously, “Well then, I-I guess we will!” He said cheerfully. Their waitress looked like she’d have an aneurysm if she got any happier.

“Uhm… Do I just…” Matthew stood and re-positioned his chair, facing outwards so there was plenty of room before sitting back down. He turned, face still pink, to Ivan, patting his knee in encouragement.

Ivan gulped nervously, still hiding his face in his scarf, “A-Alright…” He got up and walked around the table, gently sitting down on his Alpha’s lap. He squirmed around slightly as he tried to find a position that was comfortable for the both of them. Ivan frowned slightly when he felt Matthew tense up slightly when he sat down on his lap.

After a while of shifting around, he finally got comfortable. Well, as comfortable as he could with Matthew’s scent so close to him. Matthew wrapping an arm around his back didn’t help much either. Ivan started trying to imagine wilted sunflowers to keep his slick from just gushing out and drenching his pants and Matthew’s lap in the substance. Please don’t notice, please don’t notice he chanted in his head as he looked towards the waitress with a smile.

The waitress smiled brightly, “That’s perfect!” She pulled out a camera and took a picture, a shutter sound going off.

She looked at the screen, her smile fading a touch, “Oh, looks like I’m all out of film… Don’t worry, I have more in the back! I’ll go get it and drop off your order while I’m there! Just hold that pose, and don’t move a muscle until I get back!” She smiled brightly again then skipped off to the kitchen. Ivan didn’t want to risk her wrath so he stayed in that position, despite the discomfort for both parties.

Ivan wanted to beg the waitress not to leave, but he couldn’t say it. He tried to hold still as to not… agitate, anything and wished more then anything that he could cover his nose with his scarf. He looked down at the Alpha he was sitting on, forcing an uncomfortable smile. Oh god, his scent was getting stronger and he wasn’t sure if he was feeling Matthew’s phone under him or something else, and worse off he was secretly hoping that it was something else. CURSE YOU IMPENDING HEAT!!

“So…” Matthew’s voice was a little higher then normal. He cleared his throat, “So… D-do you like sports? I-I play hockey…” He tried to make the situation a little less awkward, though with all the stares they were getting it wasn’t really working. Ivan wanted to curl up and die from embarrassment at that point…

“Ah, I-I like ice skating, t-though it’s more of a hobby for me…” The Omega responded uncomfortably. His pants were beginning to get tight, but fortunately the waitress came back. He swore he heard an angelic chorus when she did.

“Alright, I’ve got more film! Say cheese!” She smiled happily and, once Ivan and Matthew were smiling and had said cheese, took two pictures, one for the wall and one for them. As soon as she was done, Ivan got off of Matthew’s lap and returned to his own seat, legs crossed.

“So uh… Ice skating huh? Maybe we should do it some time…” Matthew smiled at him. Ivan was blushing fifty shades of red, pulling his scarf over his lower mouth to try and hide it, unsuccessfully.

Matthew’s eyes widened immensely, “Skating I mean!!! We should… Go skating… Some time… If- If you wanted…” He clarified.

Ivan nodded slightly, understanding what he meant now, “D-Da, that sounds like it could be a fun second date…” He gently pulled his scarf down back into place, relaxing a little. This night wasn’t going as well as it should have…

After a little while, Matthew spoke up, “I was thinking… After this we could go walk down by the beach. If you’re up for it… If you’re not I understand…” Ivan noticed the dejected tone in his voice and how his eyes glanced away from him for a second. Was the Alpha just as worried about all this as he was, or… What if Ivan didn’t smell like his Ideal mate, was that something that was possible?

He had to know, he couldn’t just let that hang in the air without a definite answer! “A walk on the beach sounds nice… Um, Matvey,” Oh God his accent was thickening again.

He cleared his throat before continuing, “Matthew, is it alright if I ask you a question?” He played with the end of his scarf nervously. If the Alpha didn’t smell the Ideal mate scent on him, he could always head back to Russia, maybe go to a community college instead and look online for an Alpha who was looking for a large Omega. There had to be _someone_ out there who was into large Omegas, right?

Matthew offered a smile, “Of course Ivan, ask me anything.”

Ivan sighed softly in relief. Okay, so far so good, he was alright with him asking a question. Now, how would he react to this question? Only one way to find out…

Ivan took a deep breath and muttered quietly, “U-Um, what do I smell like to you? T-That is, my scent, I-is it…?” He was having a hard time saying it.

Matthew swallowed, “Well uh… you smell…” Matthew’s eyes were glued to the table, and Ivan’s eyes were glued to him, “Amazing… B-Better then anyone else I’ve met…”

Ivan nodded slightly, “W-Would you go so far as to…” He spoke quietly, just loud enough for Matthew but no one else to hear, “W-Would you say that it smells like the Ideal mate scent…? T-That is… That is what yours smells like to me…” He blushed deeply and looked away, fearing rejection at something as delicate as this.

Matthew’s eyes flashed, “W-Well… I never… I mean I haven’t smelled anyone so strong… I assume…” What does this mean?! Speak up, don’t leave me hanging!

Ivan looked at him through his peripheral vision as Matthew spoke up, his eyes locked on him, “Yes. I think so.”

Ivan looked at him fully, his heart pounding in his chest, “Really? You are not just saying that to be polite?” The Omega was more relaxed now, but still a little nervous, for what he assumed at least to be obvious reasons.

Matthew blinked in shock, then gave a lopsided smile, eyes seeming apologetic, “I wouldn’t lie to you.” Ivan’s heart just melted at that. He just wanted to reach over the table and hug him!

He smiled warmly, “I’m glad. I wouldn’t lie to you either.” His blush returned, again, and his smile got a little bigger.

Matthew returned the smile, blushing as well. The two of them sat in a comfortable silence while waiting for their food to come, which it did not too long after.

The waitress smiled as she placed their food down, “Here you two love birds go~ Enjoy~” She winked knowing before leaving. Ivan blushed slightly but started to eat.

The couple ate, questions turned (thankfully) from the heavy topics, to short and sweet. Favourite things like colours, food and music. Learning little snippets about each other. Ivan made it a point to remember all of it, and that he would buy Matthew the biggest bottle of real Canadian maple syrup that he could find if things went well. A good match for mates or not, it didn't always mean things worked between people. Ivan cringed internally at the thought.

After they were done and had paid for their food, the two of them made their way casually to get some ice cream. Ivan had no idea if they should hold hands or if he should hold onto his arm or what…

The two of them walked side by side, reaching the ice cream place that was still open across the beach. Matthew ordered for them and paid for their ice creams. He turned back to face Ivan, handing him one with a smile. Ivan returned the smile happily. Ivan took the ice cream, taking a lick of it, before Matthew grabbed his free hand, causing the Omega to blush.

He shot Ivan a kind, excited smile, “If we hurry, we’ll be able to watch the moon come up from the beginning.” The two of them made their way back towards the beach, Matthew gently leading him there.

Ivan smiled excitedly, “I like the sound of that!” He walked a little faster so they could get there in time. The two found a nice spot on the beach and sat down, eating their ice cream as they watched the moon rise.

The two of them sat on the large piece of drift wood together. Ivan kept holding Matthew’s hand, intertwining their fingers. He couldn’t help but stare at the moon. Sure, the Omega had seen it before, plenty of times, but thinking about how everything was so different from all those previous times… It was amazing to think about it.

Ivan looked at Matthew when he removed his hand from his and moved to stand in front of him. He could smell that the Alpha was nervous, but determined, though Ivan didn’t have a clue as to what. Matthew’s hands cradled his face, tilting it upwards. The Alpha… He looked absolutely dazzling in the moon light. His violet eyes looking into his and little bits of the starry sky showing through his hair…

Ivan’s eyes widened slightly in surprise slightly as he was kissed by Matthew, their lips just gently brushing together. Ivan soon relaxed, his eyes closing, and returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around his neck and letting himself be swept up in the closest to a fairy-tale ending he had ever gotten. All the worries he had had, all the worries he know he could have in the future, for that moment, that single, perfect, moment, there was nothing in the universe except for him and his Alpha, Matthew.


	9. Chapter 9

Matthew had dropped Ivan off that night, giving one last good night kiss before returning to his apartment. It was like he was floating! Had the night been awkward? Oh god yes… Had it gone the way Matthew wanted? Nope. Would he change it? Not for anything. 

He had called his parents the following night to give them the good news. They had been thrilled! Asking for all sorts of details. His Mother scolding him for the awkwardness he described. Then it went down hill...

“Well what does he look like? Is he cute?” 

“Uhm yeah! well I think so… but… ” Matthew scrambled for a way to describe Ivan without it coming off wrong... He looked down on the picture he had just swung by the restaurant to pick up. “I’ll send you a picture…” His face was red as he positioned his cell phone over the printed out photo, a shutter sound came from the camera. He quickly sent a text to his Father's phone before pressing his cell back to his ear. “Uh there, I sent it. but might take a whil-” he heard the familiar ding of his father's phone in the back ground.

“Okay got it! Hurry up and open it Arthur!”

“I’m going as fast as I bloody well can… This stupid thing. How do I even- Oh... Oh! uhm...”

Matthew dropped his head to his hand as he listened to a whispered discussion over the picture. “M-Matthew… Are you sure that’s… Is it a beta? Cause we won’t be mad or anything, your uncle married a beta!” 

Matthew groaned he knew that was coming “No mama. He’s an Omega. Trust me, I think I’d know.” 

“Matthew… Are you telling me you’ve already…”

Matthew's eyes flashed open wide “What?! Oh god mama! No no! We went on one date!”

“Okay okay… Calm down, I just want to make sure you're sure before you do something more permanent. It… He could just smell so good because he’s the first who’s been interested. Or maybe he’s taking scent boosters, I mean it can’t be easy being… like that.” 

Ouch and ouch. He heard his father hissing in disapproval at his mother's words. Matthew's voice shook slightly with anger, “Are you kidding me? You think I wouldn’t be able to tell the difference? I… I’m not even getting into this, I have to go. Good night Mama, dad.” He didn’t even wait for a response before pressing the end call and tossing the phone. 

Matthew reached for the picture and looked it over. Both parties were red faced but smiling. He loved the picture and hated it. On the one hand, Ivan looked adorable perched on his knee, all sweet and softness. On the other Matthew looked tiny and not Alpha-ish at all… He sighed. Ivan wasn't the problem here... Matthew was. He’d make a copy for Ivan regardless. It was their first picture after all… 

 

-

Lukas and Matthias had been more accepting. The only comment on size was “Well you weren’t kidding about him being bigger huh? It’s not that bad though.” From Matthias it was followed by a whined “ Lukas! Can we take a picture like this!” Which was answered with a definite no. Matthew had hung up the phone a few minutes later without a goodbye. The two seemingly forgot he was there in favour of arguing over pictures.

By the time he got to the group of his Alpha friends, he really wasn’t expecting much… Surprisingly there weren’t many comments about it. There were naturally lewd comments, a single joke about ‘Taking the mountain’, and then the group moved on to more important topics. Like comparing how many Betas Alfred and Gilbert had nailed on the weekend… Charming… Matthew was starting to be thrilled at not being an Omega.

-

Before he knew it, It was three days after their first date. The day they had decided upon for Skating. Matthew looked up a local rink, and they made the arrangements. He was determined to make sure this date went better! He was going to start it off right. He drove down to the flower shop a block away from his apartment and walked up to the counter “I uh… I ordered flowers to be ready for today.” nerves suddenly gnawed at him. He was one hundred percent certain Ivan had said sunflowers right?! If he was wrong this would go off bad… He shook his head. No. He was certain, he had made extra sure it was sunflowers. He was being ridiculous, everything was going to be fine! Ivan was a… His mouth went dry as a red crept into his face, He was an ideal mate. The smells proved that much. He would make this work! 

-

Half an hour later Matthew pulled up in front of the dorms. He smiled as he saw the tall figure already standing in front of the dorms. Grabbing the sunflowers, he left the car and bounded across the distance with a bright smile. "Hey" he said cheerily as he reached Ivan. Matthew moved to stretch up, placing a quick, chaste kiss on the Omega's lips boldly. He pulled back, and held out the flowers with a somewhat goofy smile " I uhm... I thought you might like these."

Matthew smiled as Ivan took the flowers, smiling brightly. He was proud of causing that smile. “Thank you Matvey, these are wonderful. Would you like to come to my room with me while I go put them in some water? It’s fine for you to come in if you’re with me, and it will only take a second.” 

His own smile faltered a bit, face turning bright red as he swallowed dryly... "Uh, well as long as you're sure it's okay... Yeah, sure." he gave a tight smile. He knew generally only mated Alphas were aloud in the Omega dorms. He followed eyes shifting around waiting for someone to yell at him.

They entered the apartment and Matthew pulled the door shut behind himself. He took a deep breath, relaxing somewhat now they they were out of view “Here we are! Feel free to make yourself comfortable while I got put these in some water.” 

Matthew nodded quietly and watched as Ivan held the flowers closely and took off into the small dorm kitchen, eyes lingering momentarily on the gently sway of hips. He pulled his eyes away and looked around instead, the dorm room was nice. He wandered into the small living room, examining pictures on the walls and smiling. He perched on the edge of the couch while his knee jumped with anxious energy. Ivan's smell was everywhere and it was making it hard to sit still. "It's a nice place" He said loud enough to carry through the apartment.

“Thanks, I think so too. It’s a bit small, but I don’t mind, just means less cleaning to do!” Came the reply form the kitchen followed by a laugh. He was about to open his mouth to reply when the soft footsteps caused him to looked up, Ivan coming into the room carrying the vase. Matthew flashed a smile at the flowers. He was unsure of weather he should stand to go, or if Ivan was going to sit... He wound up in an awkward half standing position. "Um... Did you wanna get going or...?"

“Da, let's get going. We don’t want to get there and find out that it’s closed right?”

Matthew stood fully and smiled, relief flooding him "Right!" The pair exited the building and walked out to the car, Matthew’s hands in his pockets as his head turned to the still blue sky. A smile played on his lips as he slightly mused about how perfect the thought of skating sounded. He hadn't been on the ice all summer, and god he missed it. A chance to see Ivan in an element he loved made him beyond happy. He was opening the door when he caught the first hint of a change in Ivan's scent. His brows furrowed as he discreetly inhaled.. nawh... He had to be imagining it. He shut the door and walked around to his own side, he really needed to pull his mind out of the gutter.

The pair made it to the rink in no time, the unseasonably warm day had caused Matthew to roll down his window, relishing the feeling of the cool breeze hitting his face. His hair was a little worse for wear from it, but he ran his fingers through the loose curls, setting them straight once more. Matthew pulled his skates and coat out of the trunk, and they set off towards the building.

Once they rented out Ivan's skates and laced up they set out to the rink. It wasn’t very busy at all. A small scattering of people. Matthew couldn't resist. It was programmed into his brain. The second his skates hit the ice he was off, easily avoiding the few other skaters as he dashed around the rink twice before slowing and smiling at Ivan. It was his turn to watch, with mild surprise, at the grace the other man exhibited Matthew smiled as he watched Ivan twirl, and then fell... He had bumped into a near by Alpha. Matthew cringed and quickly skated over "Are you okay?!" he asked offering a hand and helping Ivan up, he was thankful for the practice of helping teammates much larger than him to get back up. He didn't smell the aggression at first, the cold air somewhat repressing it.

"Tell your boyfriend to fucking watch out. fucking freak" spat the alpha's voice

Matthew spun, eyes hard and his own protective scent practically oozing to fill the space in between them "What the fuck did you just say?" he snapped, making sure he put himself in between Ivan and the obnoxious Alpha. The two glared each other down, growls building from both sides.

Matthew wasn't paying attention to much besides his desire to put his hockey skills to use all over the dude's face when he felt hands on his arm, a scent filling the air that jostled him just long enough to let him somewhat get a grip on himself. Ivan's voice filling his ears, “It was an accident, why don’t we all just go back to skating and forget that it ever happened?”

Reason made its way into his head and his growling ceased and a scowl took over his face. Matthew fought plenty in hockey (Anyone who says it's not a violent sport is delusional) but he wasn't generally the type to escalate conflict. His fights usually started while trying to break up other ones. Apparently having someone to defend made that slightly different... Matthew narrowed his eyes "Just stay the hell away from him or we _will_ have a problem."

As he turned to lead Ivan away from the still pissed off Alpha his voice reached Matthew's ears again "What gonna let a fucking Omega tell you what to do you coward?" Matthew clenched his jaw... Ignore it… Just ignore it... "Then again if I was stuck with an Omega like that, I'd probably be scared of pissing it off too." Matthew pulled away from Ivan, turning back with a few quick glides and threw the first punch.

The hits flew and it wasn't long at all before Matthew had the offensive Alpha slammed against the wall. He was seeing red and not a hell of a lot else as they fought. It wasn't until two sets of hands landed on his arms, pulling him back that he even remembered there were other people around. The rink manager and a few other alphas had come to split the pair up. "Chill out! There's kids here dude..." was hissed in his ear by a larger Alpha holding him back. Matthew winced. Shit. Well that was a dumb ass move... Not that he could really help it. He had wanted to be more alpha right? What's more Alpha then having no control over your goddamned temper with other Alphas? He cast a sheepish glance over his shoulder back toward Ivan. He went limp in the hands, and one set let him go, the other urging him to the rink's exit, while the other Alpha was taken to the opposite side, followed by his family, to be tended to in the first aid section.

Matthew slumped out of the rink, his skates tied together and thrown over his shoulder. Well that was horrible. His face ached and his lip stung, he turned to spit out the blood he could taste in his mouth. He had no clue what to say 'Hey sorry I ruined our night by beating someone bloody. I'm totally not usually like this... Except maybe now with you around I will be!' Stupid... He was flexing his hand, when the soft voice coupled with a submissive scent reached him. “Matvey, lets go back to your place so I can treat those wounds you got, alright?” Now he felt even guiltier, but... Well he wasn't about to refuse the offer.

Matthew nodded "Okay... Thanks." he muttered as they reached the car, He opened Ivan's door, still not able to look him in the eye from shame. Yet another way he was not Alpha material. If that had been Gil or Antonio they would have come out of there bragging. He walked around to his own door and took a deep breath of fresh air before sitting. He turned awkwardly eyes focusing on Ivan's seat rather than his face "Are-” he took a breath “Are you okay?"

The Omega nodded “I’m fine, I don’t even feel sore from the fall anymore. Honestly, I should be the one asking you that. I haven’t seen you like that before, it was a little scary,” Ivan looked down, blushing “I much prefer you the way you normally are when we’re together. You are much nicer then any Alpha I’ve seen before.”

Matthew was both relieved and ashamed. He cringed and nodded dropping his head to the steering wheel. "I'm sorry" he muttered "I'm not... I'm not that kind of Alpha usually." He heaved a sighed and turned on the car, pulling out and back onto the road, thankful for the need to keep his eyes on the road " I'm not sure what came over me..." though with the smell that was filling the car he had an inkling... It was definitely stronger, his eyes darted over to Ivan and back. He contemplated asking how close Ivan was was to his heat... but was that rude? He was already kind of in hot water. Matthew reached over, rolling down the window and distracted himself from the warmth growing in his belly. Maybe... "Are you sure you don't want me to just drop you off?" his voice was nervous. He had never been around any Omega in heat besides his own father, and he wasn't exactly sure how well he was going to handle being in a private space with one who smelled as good as Ivan did.

“Nyet, I want to spend more time with Matvey.” Came the thickly accented reply.

Matthew couldn't help but give a lopsided smile. "You know... Your accent is really cute." he said as he made his way into the next lane. He was thankful he lived so close to the rink. They could have walked really, but carrying all of the supplies would have been bothersome.

Matthew pulled into his parking spot as they reached the apartment block. The moment the car stopped and the window was rolled up the smell hit him again. He hastily exited the car, wishing quickly that he still had his over sized hoodies to help cover the particular problem that kept threatening to come up. He really should be driving Ivan home, but 'Hey sorry but you smell way too good right now and I'm an alpha so I obviously can't control myself, so for your own safety I'm going to take you home' sounded kinda bad. He didn't need another reason for the omega to be scared of him tonight.

He lead the way up the stairs and into his apartment quickly, he was aware there were other Alphas living here, and god he didn't need to start another fight.

Matthew was thankful for the large space of his apartment. It gave the scent a little more room to spread out then the car had. However he still found himself standing like an idiot staring at the Omega, mind running wild. Visions of laying him down in a well built nest... Ivan moaning his name and pleading as slick ran down shaking thighs...- “It’s a nice place you have here Matvey.”

Matthew jumped and shook his head to clear the thoughts. "Uh.. Yeah thanks" he said with a forced smile "I'll just... Uhm... First aid kit... Go ahead and sit. I'll be right back..." He turned towards the kitchen, heading towards the bathroom quickly. He grabbed the untouched white box from the bathroom and caught a glance of himself in the mirror. His lip looked bad... The split in it was going just beyond the pink of his bottom lip and there was dried blood on his chin. "Damn..." His eye was red and barely swollen, the shadows of a bruise already forming, and there was a nick, he assumed from a ring, just below his eye. He looked awful... But the other guy looked worse. A triumphant feel took him, It was unfamiliar. He shook his head and took the box out to the living room doing his best to breath through his mouth as he held it up "Got it."

Matthew's mouth went dry as Ivan patted the spot next to him on the couch “Alright, come sit down.” He paused and looked at the cushion nervously before nodding stiffly and sitting. he handed over the kit and focused on anything else he possibly could. 

Just get patched up, and drive Ivan back to the dorms... In the back of his mind he was sad. This meant it would be a week before he saw Ivan again, and he couldn't even enjoy the last few minutes past this god damned need that was urging him to drag Ivan to the unused heat room in his apartment... He wasn't even sure anymore if Ivan was speaking, his eyes focusing on the Omegas lips. Oh please just hurry, he begged silently as he no longer had the skill to hold back the echoing scent of desire as the combined smells flooded the room.

Matthew felt the cold pack in his hand and it drew him back. “That should help with swelling.” The kit closed and Matthew place the soothing pack over his eye. “I should get going now, it’s late, and I do have quite a bit of homework to do as well…” 

Matthew nodded standing. Oh please just don't look down... "I uh... I'll grab my keys.." He headed for the counter.

Ivan stood, “Nyet, that is alright, it isn’t that far of a walk, I can get there myself. Besides, you have a black eye, you need to let it recover. Don’t worry, I’ll be fine going back by myself.” Before Matthew could object Ivan was out the door and halfway down the stairs. Dammit! This was not exactly a safe idea for Ivan. Matthew needed to follow him at least, make sure he made the ten minute walk back to the dorms… But what if he couldn’t control himself? What if he was Ivan's biggest danger? The tightness in his pants certainly seemed to think so… No no. He shouldn't follow.

But… If another Alpha stumbled across him… Matthew growled in frustration and tossed the Ice pack. Nope. He was just going to have to learn to control himself and follow. Ivan was an Omega, no matter how Alpha he may have appeared at first glance and not many Alphas were going to pass that up if they could. Not like Ivan would really be in a position to think to argue if he entered heat before he got there either. 

Matthew grabbed his coat and tore down the steps. He hadn’t even pushed open the front doors to the building when it hit him. The smell of Ivan in full heat, mixed with an Alpha's musk and fear. 

He shoved the doors open and ran across the parking lot. Red was already filling his eyes before he had even caught sight of that asshole Alfred hovering over Ivan… His Ivan.


	10. Chapter 10

After getting home that night, Ivan was on cloud nine. He dreamt of a life together with Matthew, the two of them living in a nice little house with two little balls of energy running around calling him mom and Matthew dad. He might have been jumping the gun a little bit by imagining those kinds of things, but he was so happy that he couldn’t care less. Plus, on top of that, he had another date with Matthew coming up in a few days!

As soon as he got back to his dorm room after classes that day, he called Katyusha to let her know how the date went. He had been too tired to do so the night before, so he decided to call her now. He waited anxiously while the phone rang.

A minute later, she finally picked up, “Hello, who is it?”

Ivan smiled, “Hi Katyusha, it’s me, Ivan! Sorry I didn’t call you last night to tell you how the date went, it was pretty late when I got home and I was pretty tired too.”

“That’s alright, I was working a late shift anyway so I wouldn’t have been able to answer.” She yawned softly. Ivan noticed that Katyusha had seemed more tired then usual lately. He knew his sister worked hard, but he hoped that she wasn’t pushing herself too much. Natalia still needed her for at least another few years, and it wasn’t good for her health either to be working to the point of exhaustion.

“So, tell me about your date, how did it go with this Matthew? Did you have a good time?” She asked excitedly.

Ivan smiled brightly and told her about his date, from the slightly awkward pick-up to the really awkward photo to the amazingly perfect kiss under the stars. “Well I’m glad you had such a great time on your date Ivan, I haven’t seen you this happy in a long time!” Katyusha congratulated him.

“I know, I haven’t felt this happy in a long time either. Oh, and both of us have the other’s Ideal mate scent! Isn’t that just fantastic?!” Ivan smiled brightly.

“That’s great Ivan! Who knows, maybe one day you two will be mates? Oh, you have to send me a picture of this Matthew so I can see what he looks like! I promise to not let Natalia see him. She says hi by the way, and sends her undying love for you.” She chuckled slightly. Both knew of the younger’s obsession for the male Omega, and both hoped that it was just a, very long, phase that she would grow out of.

For the rest of the week, Ivan was as happy as he could be. The extra spending money Katyusha sent him came in, and with it he bought some things that his dorm room didn’t have, such as a toaster and a radio. He also bought a bunch of pillows and an extra blanket since he knew his heat would be coming soon, maybe sooner then he thought, and a nice looking teal planter. He wanted to get some sunflower seeds, but he couldn’t find any, and plastic sunflowers weren’t as good as the real thing.

He even managed to make a friend in one of his classes, a stubborn Chinese Omega named Yao who wasn’t intimidated by his size. The two didn’t talk much outside of class, but Ivan considered him a friend, as did Yao.

It was now the night of Ivan and Matthew’s second date. The Omega was getting ready for their date, dressing a little more casually this time, but made such he still looked nice. Once he was ready, he went downstairs to wait for the other to arrive, standing in front of the Omega dorm building.

Matthew pulled up a few minutes later. As he got out of the car he grabbed a bouquet of sunflower, instantly winning big points with the Omega and making him smile brightly, and bounded over to Ivan with a bright smile.

When he was in front of him, eyes bright and cheeks flushed pink, he held out the flowers and greeted him, “Hey,” he stretched up, boldly kissing the Omega on the lips chastely and quickly, making Ivan blush.

He pulled back and held up the flowers with a somewhat goofy smile that Ivan found endearing, “I uhm… I thought you might like these.”

Ivan smiled brightly, taking the sunflowers from him, “Thank you Matvey, these are wonderful. Would you like to come to my room with me while I go put them in some water? It’s fine for you to come in if you’re with me, and it will only take a second.” Ivan was a little nervous to invite the Alpha inside, but he also wanted to show him his room too, just for the sake of showing him.

Ivan heard Matthew swallow, “Uh, well as long as you’re sure it’s okay… Yeah, sure.” He gave a tight smile. Truth was, only mated Alphas were allowed in, but Ivan was so happy that he had completely forgotten at that moment. Fortunately for the two, no one saw them, and soon enough they were in the Russian’s room.

Ivan unlocked the door and let him inside, “Here we are! Feel free to make yourself comfortable while I got put these in some water.” He held the flowers a little closer and went to the kitchen. The dorm room was smaller then the rest, as it was a single’s room, but it was nicely designed. Ivan had even put a few pictures of him and his sisters around the main room.

Ivan was filling up a vase when he heard Matthew say, “It’s a nice place.”

Ivan smiled contently, “Thanks, I think so too. It’s a bit small, but I don’t mind, just means less cleaning to do!” He laughed happily, put some sugar in the water, mixed it around, then put the sunflowers in the vase and took it to the living room, putting it on the table.

Matthew flashed Ivan a smile as he came in, the Omega returning it, then asked, “Um… did you wanna get going or…?” He was in an awkward half standing position.

Ivan nodded, “Da, lets get going. We don’t want to get there and find out that it’s closed right?”

Matthew stood fully and smiled, “Right!” Ivan grabbed his coat then headed out with Matthew, heading to the skating rink with him. As the two got in the car, Ivan noticed a small shift in his body. He felt a bit more sensitive and was it just him, or did Matthew look more hansom then he had just a second ago? As Matthew shut the door and walked to his side, he shook his head. He must have been imagining things.

The two made it to the rink with plenty of time to spare. Matthew had opened the window, the cool breeze airing out the car. The wind felt nice as they drove. Matthew got his skates and a coat from the trunk and the two headed towards the building. Ivan noticed that his body was definitely feeling more sensitive then usual. _My heat must be coming really soon_ , Ivan reasoned in his head, _but I should still have until tonight at least._

Ivan rented a pair of skates and the two got on the ice. Ivan marvelled at how fast Matthew was able to go, avoiding everyone else there as he skated around the entire rink twice. The two were almost entirely alone, with only a few other couples, most of them mated and with kids, on the ice as well. Ivan wasn’t one to show off, but he did do a few spins, showing off his ice skating skills a little. During one of those spins, Ivan accidentally bumped into an Alpha as he was landing, which caused him to fall down. The Omega let out a little yelp as he did, but wasn’t hurt, just a little sore.

Matthew quickly skated over to him, “Are you okay?!” He asked, offering a hand to Ivan, helping him up.

“Da, I’m alright, just a little sore from the landing.” Ivan took his hand and stood with Matthew’s help.

He dusted himself off briefly and was about to continue skating with Matthew when the other Alpha spoke up. “Tell your boyfriend to fucking watch out. Fucking freak.” The Alpha’s voice spat at them. Ivan winced slightly on the inside as he did.

Matthew spun around, a protective scent filling the air around the three of them. “What the fuck did you just say?” He snapped at the other Alpha, placing himself between him and Ivan. The two glared each other down, both growling loudly. Ivan was a bit scared by the other Alpha and just wanted to get away from him as fast as he could.

The Omega gently gripped Matthew’s arm with both hands, holding onto it, “It was an accident, why don’t we all just go back to skating and forget that it ever happened?” Ivan was hoping that that would defuse the situation, though he knew that once two Alphas got angry at each other, a fight was likely to break out.

Ivan felt Matthew relax slightly as he seemed to get through to him, the Alpha narrowing his eyes at the other, “Just stay the hell away from him or we _will_ have a problem.”

Matthew turned to lead Ivan away from the pissed off Alpha when they spoke up again, “What, gonna let a fucking Omega tell you what to do coward?” Ivan looked at Matthew, his jaw clenching. Please Matvey, don’t start a fight you don’t have to…

“Then again if I was stuck with an Omega like that, I’d probably be scared of pissing it off too.” Matthew pulled away from Ivan, turning back with a few quick glides and threw a punch, hitting the Alpha square in the jaw. Ivan turned around and watched, eyes wide but an instinctual feeling telling him to stay put. He couldn’t do anything other then watch his Alpha and the one he had bumped into fight on the ice.

The fight went on for not that long before Matthew slammed the Alpha against the wall. Even then the two continued fighting, Matthew beating the living daylights out of the other. It wasn’t until the rink manager and the other Alphas there at the rink came over and split the two of them up that they stopped. A few of the other Omegas had come over to see what was happening, standing near Ivan.

One of them turned to him, “Did this fight break out over you?” She asked quietly. Ivan nodded slightly and meekly explained what had happened. He should have been more careful, he was in pre-heat, of course Matthew would be more aggressive then normal because of that since they were so close. The two of them, Ivan and Matthew, left the rink while the other Alpha was taken to the first aid section.

“Matvey, lets go back to your place so I can treat those wounds you got, alright?” He asked softly. The Alpha had gotten a split lip and the beginnings of a black eye. Nothing serious, but Ivan still felt bad that his accident had caused the fight to happen. A submissive, apologetic scent seeped out of him as they made their way back to the car.

Matthew nodded, “Okay… Thanks.” He opened the door for Ivan, letting him get into the car before getting in himself, his eyes focusing on Ivan’s seat rather then his face. An odd shiver went through Ivan at the thought of Matthew looking at him below the waist, even though he knew that that wasn’t the case. God, his heat must have been closing in, and fast too.

He was so distracted that he almost didn’t hear Matthew speak, “Are… Are you okay?” The Alpha asked softly.

Ivan nodded, “I’m fine, I don’t even feel sore from the fall anymore. Honestly, I should be the one asking you that. I haven’t seen you like that before, it was a little scary,” The Omega clasped his hands together and looked down at his shoes, blushing a little, “I much prefer you the way you normally are when we’re together. You are much nicer then any Alpha I’ve seen before.”

Matthew cringed and nodded, dropping his head to the steering wheel, “I’m sorry…” He muttered, “I’m not… I’m not that kind of Alpha usually.” He heaved a sigh and turned on the car, pulling out and onto the road.

“I’m not sure what came over me…” Ivan knew what had come over him. His heat was mere hours away, maybe not even that long, from going into full swing… Even in his pre-heat state, he was having a little trouble keeping his hands to himself. Matthew smelled… He couldn’t find the words to describe it, but it was better then ever, and God, how he looked… Ivan just wanted the Alpha, his Alpha, to take him right then and there. He shook his head slightly to clear it and was thankful when Matthew opened the window.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to just drop you off?” The Alpha sounded nervous as he asked Ivan. Truthfully, that would have been for the best, but Ivan’s head was going a bit fuzzy, and he didn’t want to leave the Alpha, not yet anyway.

Despite knowing better, he shook his head, “Nyet, I want to spend more time with Matvey.” Crap, his accent was getting thick again. He hoped the other didn’t notice and catch on that he was nervous. This was his first heat in a new country, and he didn’t know yet if the attitude towards it was different in Canada then it was in Russia. Matthew was very sweet, but if he told him he was in heat and didn’t want him around, would that be the same as saying he didn’t ever want to see him again? He didn’t want to risk it.

Matthew gave a lopsided smile, “You know… Your accent is really cute.” Matthew said as he made his way into the next lane. Matthew pulled into his parking spot as they reached the apartment block. The moment the car stopped, the window rolled up and Ivan was hit by how arousing Matthew’s smell was. He quickly exited the car, covering his nose with his scarf, not caring at that moment how it looked. He should have just asked the Alpha to take him home, he really, REALLY should have, but he was fighting a war between his desire for Matthew to take him and his want not to mess all this up.

Matthew lead the way up the stairs to his apartment quickly, Ivan following closely. Fortunately they didn’t run into any other Alphas, a fight was the last thing Ivan needed at that time. As they were heading to Matthew’s apartment, he briefly caught sight of the Alpha who he had originally thought was the one giving off the Ideal mate scent, Alfred, at the far end of the hall. He and some friends of his were clearly drunk, but didn’t seem to notice the two as they made their way into Matthew’s apartment. The Omega looked around, taking off his coat and, hesitantly, lowering his scarf back into place before bringing it back up, the smell of Matthew all over the room driving him mad for a second.

“It’s a nice place you have here Matvey.” He complimented.

Matthew jumped slightly, having been brought out of his thoughts, “Uh, yeah, thanks.” He said with a forced smile, “I’ll just… uhm… first aid kit… go ahead and sit. I’ll be right back." Matthew left, going to the bathroom. Ivan sighed and sat down on the couch. No doubts about it, his heat was affecting Matthew now too. After he patched the Alpha up, it was the least he could do, since he was the cause of the fight, he was going to head home. He held his legs tightly together, whining softly to himself as he felt his slick building up, threatening to leak out. How was it that his heat was coming so fast? Was it the stress of being in a new country combined with meeting his Ideal mate that was having this affect on him? Regardless, he couldn’t stay much longer, he knew that much.

Matthew came back a bit later, holding up the first aid kit, “Got it.”

Ivan nodded, “Alright, come sit down.” He patted the couch cushion next to him.

Matthew paused, looking at the cushion nervously, before nodding stiffly and sitting next to Ivan. He handed him the first aid kit and Ivan got to work. He focused on his lip first, cleaning up the blood before dabbing disinfectant on it. Oh how he wanted to kiss those lips so badly, and have Matthew drag him to the heat room he must have had in his apartment… The Omega shook his head lightly, softly biting his lip as he put a little disinfectant on the nick, putting a bandage on top of it. He tried not to think about how much his slick was building up as he pulled out an ice pack from the kit, squeezing it to get the cooling chemicals to work, then handing it to Matthew to put over his eye.

“That should help with swelling.” Ivan closed the kit and put it on the coffee table, “I should get going now, it’s late, and I do have quite a bit of homework to do as well…” That sounded like a reasonable excuse.

Matthew placed the cold pack over his eyes before standing, “I uh… I’ll grab my keys…” He headed towards the counter.

Ivan stood up, “Nyet, that is alright, it isn’t that far of a walk, I can get there myself. Besides, you have a black eye, you need to let it recover. Don’t worry, I’ll be fine going back by myself.” And before Matthew could argue otherwise, Ivan grabbed his coat and quickly made his way downstairs.

It was already starting to get dark out, but by the time Ivan reached the parking lot in front of Matthew’s apartment building, his heat had gone into full swing. He was no longer in pre-heat, he was in heat. His legs trembled under him, and he just barely made it to the island in the middle of the parking lot before he collapsed, onto his hands and knees before curling up onto his side, slick trickling out of him. His mind was hazy, he could barely think, the only clear thought in his head being that he needed Matthew more then ever right then.

Ivan curled up more, whining in need, as he heard someone approach him, “Matvey…?” He asked quietly, barely above a whisper.

The person, an Alpha, but not his, stumbled drunkenly over to him, “You shouldn’t be out here should you sweety,” he chuckled as he got closer to him, “It’s dangerous.” The Alpha purred. He reached the Omega and kneeled down beside him, placing a hand on his snowy hair. Ivan shivered at the contact and pushed the hand away weakly. He didn’t want to be touched by an Alpha, or anyone for that matter, other then his Alpha, Matthew. But God, this Alpha smelled so good. He wanted it, he wanted it _so badly_ he could just barely control himself.

“I bet you’re pretty uncomfortable right about now huh? I heard it feels like you’re burning…” That was a pretty darn good way to describe it. Ivan tried to get up so as to get away from the Alpha, but was flipped onto his stomach, causing slick to gush out of him and soak the back of his jeans.

“Poor needy little thing…” The Alpha got between his legs, pressing his stomach to the Omega’s back and whispering in his ear, “Let me help you with that, hmm?” Ivan gasped as his scarf was pulled away, choking him slightly but exposing his throat as well. He couldn’t help but moan as teeth grazed his neck. Suddenly, the sound of a door slamming behind them echoed through the parking lot.


	11. Chapter 11

Matthew could feel his blood boil beneath his skin. If he could form coherent thoughts at this point he might be worried about making sure no property or near by people got damaged... however... Aggression filled the parking lot and was soon echoed by a second Alpha's scent. Matthew hadn't stopped moving and a drunken Alfred didn't have time to scramble fully to his feet before Matthew's boot connected with his face, knocking the other Alpha flat on his ass next to the writhing Omega. A quick look over his writhing, defenseless, and desperate omega just furthered his rage. Matthew moved to step around Ivan towards Alfred who had manage to lift himself swaying off the ground. He put himself in-between Ivan and Alfred, glaring as he snarled "Mine." Alfred glared back at him, a wordless snarl tearing forth. The faint sound of windows in the apartment building shutting to keep out the smell could be heard, but Matthew ignored them. Instead he was much more interested in keeping guard over the omega that laid behind him. The two locked in a staring contest Matthew torn between wanting him to fuck off, and begging him to take just one step forward so he had a good enough excuse to smash his face into the pavement.

One of Matthew's wishes came true. Weather it was intentional or thanks to the alcohol Alfred stumbled forward and that was all the excuse Matthew needed currently. He charged forward, his fist connecting with Alfred's stomach. He doubled over coughing and Matthew's knee shot up, connecting once more with his face. On his way tumbling back to the ground, Alfred's arms wrapped around Matthews legs, bringing the pair crashing against the pavement. There was a scuffle, Matthews face scrapping against the pavement in the process. Hands and feet were flying as they rolled and struggled for dominance. Matthew rolled them, gaining the upper hand and slamming Alfred into the road.

He put his face close, hands holding him by the throat, growling and letting every single ounce of aggression fill the air between them. "Stay down" He growled. Their eyes remained locked for a moment before Matthew got up, giving a last kick to the now groaning Alpha ribs for added incentive before quickly backing up to Ivan, he moved around him so he could keep an eye on the Alpha and worked to help move the Omega to a safe place. "Ivan... We gotta move, are you okay?"

Ivan whined needily and his blood ran hot for an entirely different reason. “Matvey, please… I-I need you so badly, please take me…” Ivan reached up and grabbed a hold of him.

Matthew growled at nothing in particular. Every part of him wanted to just take the Omega right here... But with the coughing, groaning Alpha only a few feet away he was aware enough that he knew he had to at least get him inside the apartment. Preferably to the heat room, though he couldn't see making it much past the front entrance. Matthew was still partly breathless between the fighting and pushing back against his instincts. "Come on. W-we need to get inside first" he groaned wishing he was about a foot taller... Then he could just scoop the Omega up and carrying him... Instead he settled for hauling the other onto his feet, and letting Ivan lean the majority of his weight on Matthew.

They got inside the building and Matthew quickly discovered that out of the open air it was harder and harder with every step to stop himself. He needed Ivan. Now. 

Somehow he made it up the stairs, shoving the door to his apartment open. He was thankful for once that he had not locked it. They made their way in and by that point all Matthew could smell was slick and heat. He kicked the door shut and quickly turning the lock. Before he knew it, Ivan's lips were on his. He let out a small squeak of surprise as he was pulled to the floor, but it was soon replaced with a groan. He ignored the throbbing of injuries and the reopening split on his lip that was causing a metallic taste to mingle with Ivan's.

As his tongue explored the Omega's mouth, his fingers moved swiftly to Ivan's slick soaked pants. He worked the buttons open, and before he even managed to finish that task he was moving to his own, desperation making him overeager. He moved his mouth along Ivan's jaw towards his ear "Mine" he growled before reaching to move the scarf just enough, nipping at his neck. At this, Ivan's back arched and he moaned loudly. Matthew hummed in appreciation at the reactions.

The Alpha's pants and boxers were gone, kicked off to god knows where. His cock freed and heavy with arousal, he gave one last nip to the half exposed neck before moving down. His fingers looped inside the pants and briefs, yanking them down and sitting back to remove them completely. Without even bothering to stop and appreciate the sight of the half naked Omega laying on his floor begging for him, he positioned himself between Ivan's legs. Matthew pushed the scarf out of the way further, the flash of bare, unmarked skin that joined his neck and shoulder begging for him to clamp down. His teeth moved to the area grazing it as his fingers probed as the slicked entrance, it easily welcomed two digits. Ivan's previous moans and whimpers quickly turned into cries of pleasure at the intrusion. Matthew's cock twitched and he moaned as he felt the hot, hungry warmth squeezing desperately around him. 

He didn't give Ivan much time before adding a third digit, he really couldn't hold himself back much longer. The sounds of a needy Omega deep in heat filling his ears and spurring him on. He pumped his fingers slowly at first, then picked up the pace, scissoring as we went. 

Every whimper and moan he elicited went straight through him pushing him closer and closer to the breaking point. Finally he could take it no more, fingers were quickly removed and the slick covered hand moved to the carpet to help steady him. Ivan whined in desperation and it caused Matthew to smirk as he gave that exposed area of throat under his mouth one final lick before he bit down. Half a second later, he drove his cock into the wet needy hole and growled at the sensation. 

The Omega arched under him, pressing their bodies closer together, the heat coming off him was intense and intoxicating and Matthew groaned loudly at the response, enjoying the tightening body beneath him. He tried to go slowly, build up, Let Ivan adjust, but It had taken too damn long to get to this point and now he was barely in control. Matthew moved inside him, teeth still secure as he sucked and gently licked the flesh between his teeth. Every pump sent electricity through him, a coil tightening in his lower stomach. Somewhere in the back of his mind he hoped Ivan didn't care that he wasn't going to last long at this, it was his first time after all... A hand moved and grabbed Ivan's member, working to pump at the same pace.

Matthew felt Ivan's legs wrap around him, urging him closer, his teeth clamped down harder in response, he faintly realized he could taste blood welling under his tongue. Within a few more pumps he could feel the knot pulsing and swelling, his baser instincts took over and he pushed in as far as he could groaning as Ivan stretched around him. They locked together and Matthew let out a loud groan, spilling himself inside his mate, every corner of his mind rejoicing in fulfillment at the action. It couldn’t have been more than ten seconds later that he felt Ivan release in his hand and milked him until he was done. Matthew growled happily, it was perfect. 

He rode out the last of his release in euphoria, savoring the feeling of it. When they both finally finished he unclenched his jaw, gently licking the possession mark clean of the combined blood. he winced internally, as he noticed, in his sobering state, how hard he'd bitten. He hadn't meant to break skin. He pulled his hand away and moved it to the floor, holding himself up as they waited for the knot to recede. 

Ivan was purring in happiness. Matthew nuzzled against his neck with a contented hum that vibrated against the Omega's skin "Mine... " he murmured pulling a happy sound from Ivan, his heart glowed. Pulling his face back, he carded a clean hand through the silver locks "I love you" he whispered placing a chaste kiss on _his_ Omega's lips. He meant the words regardless of how hazy his brain currently was in the afterglow. How could you not love your mate? It was a natural thing.

The kiss was returned with a soft “I love you too~”

Matthew smiled softly, warmth radiating through him at the returned affection. His eyes closed sleepily and he peppered soft kisses Lazily across Ivan's face. "You're okay? I didn't hurt you did I?" he asked in between kisses feeling his knot just starting the process of shrinking back down. They'd be free in a few minutes, then he would need to get his Omega somewhere a bit more comfortable... He purred at the thought. His Omega. Matthew's brain was too high on the joy of it to really grasp how fast it all went.

Ivan nuzzled him, “I’m fine Matvey, though my back is a little sore from, um, doing this on the floor.” 

Matthew frowned a little nuzzling back, "Je suis désolé mon petite tournesol," he purred, the french rolling off his tongue easily in his sleepy state. Realizing he was no longer in Quebec he groaned and worked to use English instead "We'll get you to the couch as soon as we can move oui? Then I'll try and get some things gathered so you can nest in the heat room. Does that sound good?" as much as he was enjoying the closeness of it all, he really wanted this knot to go down a little quicker. He didn't like the idea on Ivan being in pain... and he was fairly certain he had rug burn on his knees…

Matthew's knot finally went down enough that he could separate them a few minutes later, but he strangely found himself wishing he could stay like this a little longer... Having a body snuggled against you was a wonderful sensation. But, needs are needs and they both felt sore at this point. He gentled pulled out, slow enough that neither of them would be hurt it if was still a little too swollen. Luckily it came easily.

Matthew grimaced at the cold air hitting his now sadly flaccid member (not that it would stay that way for long he'd wager...) and shuddered at the sensation "Okay, let's get you somewhere more comfortable" he muttered before standing. He stretched and yawned, then reach down to help the sleepy Omega to his feet. 

Getting Ivan onto the couch wasn’t the easiest thing but it was a hell of a lot easier then getting up those stairs was. Matthew looked down smiling as the larger man curled up, looking miles more comfortable on the soft couch. He was tempted to curl up with Ivan and sleep... But he knew what the Omega really needed right now, was a functioning heat room...


	12. Chapter 12

Ivan whimpered softly as the Alpha pushed on his upper back as he tried to get up, pushing Ivan’s face into the ground. The Alpha was kicked off, Ivan rolling onto his side, and there was a growl. Gazing up, he saw Matthew, looking like an Adonis to him, look over at him quickly, rage filling his features. Ivan was writhing, wanting Matthew to just take him but with the other Alpha there, he couldn’t.

Matthew placed himself between Ivan and the Alpha, snarling, “Mine.”

Ivan watched the two Alphas in a daze. The scent of two Alphas surrounding him, oh god, it took everything he had to keep from begging them to both fuck him, he was that desperate. The two were locked in a staring contest before Alfred took a step forward, aggression pouring off of both of them. Ivan was so lost in his heat, that he could barely pay attention to anything other then his desire for one of the Alphas (preferably Matthew) to take him.

After a while, there was a groan and then Matthew knelt next to him, “Ivan… We gotta move, are you okay?” The concerned Alpha asked.

Ivan was writhing and panting softly, slick visibly soaking through his pant legs by this point, and whined softly, “Matvey, please… I-I need you so badly, please take me…” In any other situation he’d never say those words, but at that moment he was too deep into his heat to really hear himself. He reached up, holding onto the Alpha desperately. Just this little bit of contact was driving him insane with want and desire. Matthew growled, sending a shiver of arousal down Ivan’s spine. Why wasn’t he taking him here and now, did he need more incentive?

“Come on. W-We need to get inside first.” The Alpha groaned. Ivan was reminded of the other Alpha there, and that that would probably be for the best. Matthew wasn’t tall enough to just scoop him up, so instead he helped Ivan onto his feel and let Ivan lean almost entirely on Matthew. The two made their way back to Matthew’s apartment as fast as possible, fortunately avoiding any other Alphas along the way. Ivan just sort of dragged his feet along, any movement causing more slick to pour out of him.

Once in Matthew’s apartment, Ivan couldn’t take it any longer. As soon as the door was locked, the Omega kissed him deeply, falling on the floor with him. The scent of heat, slick, and Matthew’s Alpha pheromones filled the room, making his head swim with desire.

Matthew’s tongue pried open Ivan’s lips, exploring the Omega’s mouth. Ivan curled his tongue with his, letting Matthew dominate his mouth otherwise. He felt the Alpha’s hands go down to his slick soaked pants, working at undoing the buttons. Before Matthew could finish the task he was trying to undo his own pants, clearly as desperate as he was.

Matthew moved his mouth along Ivan’s jaw, towards his ear, “Mine.” He growled in lust before nipping at his neck. Ivan moaned loudly, arching his back. Part of why he wore his scarf was because his neck was incredibly sensitive, even when he wasn’t in heat. He ended up bucking his hips against Matthew, groaning as his leg brushed against Matthew’s rock hard length. Oh, how he wanted that in him so badly…

Ivan looked at Matthew as he took of his pants and underwear, tossing them somewhere else. He licked his lips at the sight of his cock, so big and hard… He moaned softly as Matthew nipped at his neck once more before moving downwards. The Omega lifted his hips slightly as the Alpha looped his fingers into his pants and briefs, yanking them downwards and pulling them off completely. He quickly positioned himself back between Ivan’s now bare legs. Ivan felt his heart throb as Matthew moved his scarf, wanting for the Alpha to bite down and mark him as his own. The Omega moaned softly and shivered as his teeth grazed that spot between his neck and shoulders while his fingers probed his slicked entrance. He cried out in pleasure as two fingers entered him, cock twitching and clamping down on the fingers, trying to draw them in deeper.

Ivan wasn’t given much time before a third finger was added, but he didn’t care, he was just as desperate and needy as the other, even more so. Matthew worked his fingers, pumping them slowly at first but picking up the pace as he started scissoring him at the same time. He kept whimpering and moaning, each movement of his Alpha’s fingers driving him mad. Just when he was nearing his breaking point, Matthew pulled his fingers out, eliciting another whine from Ivan. Matthew licked his neck once more before biting down, thrusting into him at the same time, growling in pleasure. Ivan cried out loudly in pleasure, arching his back and fisting the carpet underneath him tightly. If he could think clearly, he would have jokingly said something about not having imagined his first time being on the floor, but at that moment he didn’t care.

Matthew groaned at his response. Clearly, neither of them were really in control of themselves, both wanted it too much, Ivan didn’t even care that he hadn’t been given much time to adjust to Matthew’s large member. Matthew moved inside him, his teeth still locked on to his neck, sucking and gently licking the flesh between his teeth. With that mark, Ivan was now Matthew’s mate, and somehow knowing that made it feel even better then it had been a second ago, tightening around Matthew even more. He wrapped his legs around his waist, pulling him in closely, an instinctual desire to be knotted and filled with his Alpha’s, his mate’s, seed coursing through his body. He gasped softly as Matthew grabbed his member, pumping him at the same pace. If that was one thing Ivan had working against him in the Omega department, it was the fact that, at full hardness, he was a solid twelve inches in length, despite being an Omega. Matthew, fortunately for him, didn’t seem to notice at the time, completely lost in the act of mating with Ivan.

Ivan cried out in pleasure, cumming hard, as Matthew locked his knot inside of him and flooded his insides with cum. Ivan was in pure bliss, focusing solely on the feeling of being pumped full of his mate’s seed and the thickness of his knot. Matthew moaned happily with him, milking Ivan’s dick until they were finished. Once they were done and had had a chance to enjoy their euphoria, Matthew unclenched his jaw, gently licking the possession mark clean of blood. It was a little deeper then Ivan would have liked, Matthew having broken the skin, but if it meant having Matthew as his mate forever, he’d gladly take the trade off. He pulled his hand away, holding himself up as they waited for the knot to deflate.

Ivan purred softly as Matthew nuzzled his neck, purring louder when he hummed against his skin, “Mine…” The Alpha murmured. Ivan hummed happily.

Pulling his face back enough to look at him, Matthew ran a clean hand through his silvery hair, “I love you~” He whispered, placing a chaste kiss on the Omega’s lips.

Ivan’s heart welled up in love and he kissed back lovingly, “I love you too~” He said softly. Despite how fuzzy his head was, he meant it completely. There was no way he could ever possibly hate his mate, especially when they were as sweet and kind as Matthew was.

Ivan hummed in content, eyes closed tiredly as he enjoyed the soft kisses Matthew peppered over his face, “You’re okay? I didn’t hurt you did I?” Matthew asked. Ivan could feel his knot start to go back to normal, but it would still be a while.

“I’m fine Matvey, though my back is a little sore from, um, doing this on the floor.” He smiled softly either way and nuzzled his Alpha. Finally, it was true when he said it, his Alpha. He was so happy that he didn’t even process that this had all gone pretty fast.

Matthew frowned a little and started nuzzling him, “Je suis desole mon petite tournesol,” He purred softly in French. Ivan had no idea what that meant though. Heck, English still threw him for a loop some times.

Matthew groaned softly and woke himself up a bit more, “We'll get you to the couch as soon as we can move oui? Then I'll try and get some things gathered so you can nest in the heat room. Does that sound good?” Matthew asked. Ivan nodded sleepily, cuddling into him slightly. That did sound nice. Besides, Ivan just knew that he’d have rug burns on his back later…

Matthew’s know finally became soft enough that he could pull out several minutes later. Ivan almost didn’t want him to, but his back was genuinely sore from the floor sex. He was glad that Matthew pulled out slowly.

“Okay, let’s get you somewhere more comfortable.” The Alpha muttered before getting to his feet. He stretched and yawned before reaching down and helping Ivan to his feet. The sleepy Omega leaned against him as he got him onto the couch, where he promptly lied down and sighed contently at the softer material of the couch. Surely a nest would be even more comfortable, and he was really wishing that he had one at the moment, but this was good enough for now.


	13. Chapter 13

Matthew stood watching the sleepy Omega for another moment before he sighed, leaning over to place a kiss on the soft silvery hair, then moved to his bedroom. 

First Matthew stripped his bed, the bedding would smell like him, so it would be familiar-ish... Opening the door of his room into the heat room he flung the blankets and then moved to his closet. From there he pulled out three more of varying sizes. He had never really seen a nest... So he hoped it would be enough. Maybe he could grab the pillows from the couch too. He went fully into the room to drop things off an sighed. Oh yeah…

Not needing a heat room himself, he had simply used the extra space for storage. He frowned, every part of him ached. Two fights and mating... Now he had to move boxes. His head dropped and he whined as he headed towards the boxes. It took him half an hour to get the room set up. He frowned, wishing he had something of Ivan's to put in it... It looked really plain... Were they suppose to be? A thought hit him.

Creeping out quietly to the living room, working not to wake Ivan up, Matthew grabbed a small silver picture frame that held a picture of a dog he had as a child. He then moved to his room, snatching the picture of the two of them. Swiftly he swapped out the pictures. He placed it on his bed and grabbed one of his bedside tables, moving it into the bare looking room and putting it against the wall. He retrieved the picture and set it up facing the room. Well... It was something anyway... Matthew exited the room with every intention of curling up on the couch for a while when the sounds reached his ears... Already?! Matthew groaned internally as his senses warred. On one side was his exhausted, beat up body. Between two scuffles, half carrying the larger omega, and their romp on the rug, he felt worn out. On the other were his Alpha basic instincts crying out at the site in front of him. Alpha was winning.

Ivan was laid out on the couch, shirt lifted just enough to perfectly showcase how deeply and furiously the omega was fingering himself. Whimpers of desperation went straight to his cock. Before he could reason anything Matthew's shirt was over his head and tossed to join the jeans on the floor. He leaned over the arm of the couch, one hand holding the back for support, the other gently pushing against the Omega's shoulder to put him flat on his stomach. "Needy little thing... " He murmured placing a kiss on a patch of exposed skin on his lower back. "Would you like some help with that?"

Matthew felt a shot through him. He moaned at the sight when Ivan raised his hips in offering, presenting himself so openly for Matthew. Moving over the side of the couch Matthew settled between the omega's legs. One hand slipping through the slick causing the Alpha to hum in appreciation at the sheer amount soaking the Omega's skin. The other hand moved to his scarf, quickly unwrapping it. His movement exposed the still reddened possession mark. He growled hungrily at the site, rocking forward suddenly and once more plunging into the hot tightness.

“Aaahh~! Matvey~!” The moan at the intrusion hit his ears, resonating deep down. The omega's hips were rocking back onto him. Matthew groaned, moving his hands to grasp Ivan's hips, fingers digging in and providing extra support for the desperate Omega. He knelt pulling himself back before slamming forth again and letting out a deep gasp. He set a quick pace, slamming in as deep as he could go, relishing the sounds it drew with every movement.

Matthew grunted, every cry from Ivan pushing him closer and closer to finish. His fingers dug in as he cursed under his breath. Ivan tightened and the feeling was incomparable. He felt a familiar rush and quickly slammed in as deep as possible, his knot expanded, locking them and he let out a choked groan of the Omega's name. Head tilting back as he released himself deep within Ivan.

Matthew shuddered as he finished, fingers loosening and one hand moving to the couch beside him. He dropped down, putting his other hand on the couch next to Ivan, supporting himself. He smirked as his fingers touched familiar wetness telling him Ivan had cum. His forehead pressed to his Omega's shoulder and he hummed. "You're amazing," he sighed, his words slurring slightly while he rode the wave. He moved to angle his lips to the flushed skin, peppering kisses and licks over the possession mark. As he went he murmured affections and compliments in French and English. His mind was too hazy to sort the two.

Matthew nuzzled into Ivan's neck while the knot was shrinking back down. "I gathered things in the heat room... You can nest as soon as we can move" he said lazily, starting to get his head back, only to be hit by exhaustion. "Are you hungry?" He wanted nothing more than to sleep... But he also knew it was his job to keep his Omega fed during his heat. If that meant dragging his ass to make pancakes... He would.

The omega cuddled against him and Matthew smiled “Da, something warm to eat would be nice right now.” Matthew kissed his shoulder again as he finally was able to pull out again. "Coming right up love... Why don't you head to the heat room and nest while I cook hmm?" He nuzzled and gave a final kiss before standing.

Ivan looked at Matthew, “Where is the heat room?” he had the couch blanket and pillows clutched cutely in front of him and it made Matthew smile. He moved to grab the Omega's forearms, helping him to stand. Guilt flooded him as he watched Ivan wince. Hormones didn't leave much room for thought... but he should have been more gentle. he frowned and stood on his toes to kiss the Omega's forehead. 

He was glad for the decrease in scent as Ivan's heat had been sated for the moment. However, Matthew could smell himself on the Omega, and that was intoxicating in its own right. He inhaled deeply and hummed as he lowered back down to his feet. "It's through the bedroom, I'll show you mon petit tournesol" Matthew released his arms, instead moving to wrap an arm around his middle to guide him to the room.

Matthew stood in the room a moment and watched Ivan work. It made no sense to him why a pillow had to go in a specific spot, or why it mattered if a blanket was twisted a certain way but it seemed to be a natural reaction for Ivan. He turned from the room and walked to the kitchen pulling down the ingredients he needed for pancakes. It was quite honestly the only thing he had to make in the apartment... He frowned as he whisked the batter and heated the pan. He was going to need a trip to the store if he was going to keep an Omega fed for a week...

It then hit him like a tonne of bricks. Ivan would be here for a week. Two dates... not even! One and a half! And they had already mated. It's not that he wasn't happy, but what the hell was his mother going to do to him when she found out?! He was responsible for an Omega now! His hands shook as he poured batter and watched it bubble. What if he wasn't good at this?

When the pancakes were finished he prepared Ivan's plate, his own appetite had disappeared. Matthew walked into the heat room stiffly and was met by the smell. The smell of his omega. That mix of Ivan’s wintery sweet scent, with Matthew's own warmer one. He relaxed, anxieties melting away. He'd be fine. As long as they were together, they'd be fine. "I brought you pancakes" He said with a soft smile.

“Thank you Matvey, I was just finishing up.” Matthew nodded, setting the plate on the end table next to the picture, he slide down the wall to sit, letting out a yawn. His eyes followed the Omega, the way the blanket was still wrapped around his form was adorable. It was almost like he was in a portable nest. Matthew's eyes slid closed unbidden at the thought and he drifted softly into a light sleep.

\--

Small gasps and whines were filling the room. Matthew felt hot all over and he could feel his lower half throbbing pleasantly. His hips thrust in the throes of sleep as he embraced the dream and the hot wetness running up and down his cock. His breathing was unsteady and on a particularly deep breath the heavy, sweet, arousing smell of Ivan hit him full on and he realized he wasn't dreaming.

Matthew's eyes flew open to a heavenly sight. Ivan's mouth wrapped around his cock, a hungry look in the Mauve eyes set off by a flushed and obviously hungry body. Matthew then realized the sounds were coming from him. He groaned "I-Ivan.. Oh god... So... mmmm" his one hand went to cover his mouth trying to muffle the loud moan. He moved it just slightly away from his face as another shock ran through him "St-stop... I'm gonna.. nnghh..." he panted.

Suddenly, just as he expected Ivan to pull off, he instead took as much of Matthew into his mouth as was possible. Matthew's head flew back hitting the wall and he didn't care how hard it hit "Fuck!" he gasped the fingers that had hovered over his mouth burying into Ivan's hair instead. All too soon he felt himself swelling, thankfully that part was not in Ivan's mouth, releasing himself "Jesus Ivan!" He cried out as his other hand curled trying pointlessly to get a grip on the tiled floor. White hot pleasure ran through him and Matthew shuddered at his end, the mouth drawing away before he had completely finished his orgasm.

His eyes fluttered down as he bit his lip at the Omega in front of him. There was cum splattered on his face, and his half lidded eyes begged wordlessly. Matthew didn't hesitate, leaning forward he grabbed the Omega's chin, smashing their mouths together, his tongue pushing in and exploring Ivan's mouth. He could taste the salty substance that still clung there, but he didn't care. He just knew he needed to draw forth the moans of the Omega again. His hands went down, grasping the edges of Ivan's shirt and working to lift the last piece of clothing, breaking the kiss only long enough to drag it over his head and toss it towards the door. His mouth went to the possession mark, nipping gently and growling. "In the nest... On your back" he murmured against the tender flesh, before giving one final lick and pulling back.

Ivan crawled over and laid on his stomach, throwing a look back over at Matthew “I like it when you take me like this, though…” the blushing Omega said in a nearly irresistible way. If Matthew hadn't of still been recovering from his very happy wake up, he wouldn't have been able to say no to that... However, Matthew followed Ivan to the nest, sliding in beside him and nipping the Omega's earlobe playfully "But I want to be able to watch your face" he purred seductively, a hand moving teasingly down Ivan's back to grab his ass. "Please" he added with a desperate groan to it. He wanted to take this opportunity to tease Ivan, bring him close to the edge and walk him along it and then let him fall, only to catch him again. "There are things I want to do to you..." his tongue ran along the shell of Ivan's ear. His french mother would be proud. The heat scent drowning the anxieties of his brain and releasing his, deeply buried, inner romancer full force.

“N-Nyet, j-just take me from the back…” came the quiet plea. Now Matthew was getting a little put off. Why was he being so stubborn? Did Ivan not want to look at him? Matthew had a battle in his head. On the one side, his Alpha nature growled in irritation at the refusal. In the other, his self esteem played against him. Did Ivan not find him attractive as an Alpha or something?! Was he too Omegaish? "Ivan..." his teeth brushed the mark, his voice mixing hurt and irritation "Turn over please."

Ivan whimpered, nodding “O-Okay, j-just… Please don’t get mad, it’s n-not something I c-can really control, after all…” The omega rolled over, his hands covering his face in an instant, his face glowing red underneath. Matthew furrowed his brows in confusion. He moved his hands up to Ivan’s, gently pulling them away enough to place a chaste kiss on his lips. "Relax Ivan... I love you and-" his eyes had caught something twitch lower down Ivan's body... His head turned and his mouth dropped open. Hands falling away. "How..." Okay... so Ivan had been tall. He had a large body set. That was fine, Matthew's pride could handle that. But this, how did this even happen?

Resting against Ivan's stomach, weeping and begging to be released was the biggest cock he'd ever seen... Matthew was nothing to sneeze at... His considerable length hitting ten and a half inches... But holy fuck. His pride was slightly wounded... His size was one of the few Alpha things he had going for him more than others, and his Omega overtook him....

Matthew remembered himself suddenly and swallowed. He looked up at the clearly upset Omega and guilt washed over him. Moving back to the Omega's face he once more claimed his lips in a soft kiss. "I love you Ivan," he murmured, releasing the hands again as started to move down trailing kisses along his jaw, his neck, and down to his shoulders. Matthew scolded himself for his reaction as he made his was along. It was shocking yes, but at least it was better then not wanting Matthew right? One hand skirted down the side of Ivan's body, brushing to stop on his hip gently.

Matthew glanced up as he moved his way down further and further. He could see tears in Ivan's eyes and he stopped. Stopping wasn't very easy.... The smell was getting stronger and going not only to Matthew's head, but his own nether regions were coming back to full attention. "Ivan?" he moved back up, positioning himself to hover over the Omega, a hand moving from his hip up to his face. "I'm sorry if I was surprised... " he Kissed Ivan's forehead. Matthew inhaled and moaned as he pressed his forehead to Ivan's "Do you have any idea how good you smell right now?" the hand trailed from his face once more, except this time, rather than resting on his hip, his long fingers wrapped around Ivan’s cock, slowly pumping it "I want every last part of you... " he half growled, trying to make his sentiment sweet while he wanted nothing more then to mount Ivan and take him again. He moved to the possession mark awkwardly. Shifting, he put his leg in-between Ivan's to get closer, teeth brushing begging to bite down. "You're mine. All of you"

The smell enveloped him as arms wrapped around the Alpha’s neck, head resting against his shoulder "I'm so glad that you are alright with me the way I am, Matvey..." Matthew could only nod and hum in agreement. He didn't even fully register his body's movements as he shifted to situate himself between Ivan's legs, a hand still pumping slowly. He couldn't take it anymore... He moved his free hand, looping it under Ivan's thigh, and pushing his leg up. Matthew lined himself up and lowered his mouth to gently tease the mark "I love you the way you are," he growled as he moved to bury himself deep inside the welcoming heat.

The pair moaned loudly in tandem, The omega tightening his grip around Matthew's neck as he arched his back. Matthew shuddered pleasantly at the feeling around his cock. Ivan was so damn tight! Matthew pulled back and slammed forward again, drinking in every reaction, the sounds, the red flush that covered Ivan's pale skin. The way his face contorted as Matthew moved. Matthew kept a fast pace matching it to his hands pumping.

Matthew gasped and then moaned at the nails digging into his back. His mouth moved to Ivan's taking it hungrily as he pushed in harder. Every inch of him was burying itself deep within with each thrust. He was nearing his end once more, thrusts and pumps of his hand on the large member between them both becoming erratic. He tightened his grip slightly as he felt the wave starting to take him. He moved his mouth from Ivan's and moved to his ear, growling "Cum for me."

Ivan came almost immediately at the words. The expression that overtook Ivan's face, the sound of Matthew's name cried out and the tightening brought him to his own finish in turn. Matthew trust in deep, his knot swelling to lock as he came, "Merde... Ivan... nnnggh" He grunted as he emptied himself deep within his mate. Matthew's mouth returned to Ivan’s as he finished milking the Omega through his orgasm.

It didn’t take long for it to hit after the two had completed, the kiss ending as they panting and rode the wave of afterglow when the exhaustion returned, taking Matthew. He wanted nothing more than to lay down and pass out... but the damn knot. He whimpered feeling pathetic. "I'm so tired..." He muttered, dropping his head to Ivan's shoulder and struggling to keep his eyes open.

"Da, lets get some sleep…” came the quiet words of the Omega. 

As if receiving some sort of permission, Matthew's body gave in. Knot still swollen, joining them as he laid himself careful against Ivan, “Goodnight Mon amour..." He sighed, their arms wrapping around each other as they both drifted off.


	14. Chapter 14

Ivan smiled softly when he felt Matthew kiss his head then promptly fell asleep. He heard Matthew moving things around in the background as he did, but didn’t pay it much mind.

Not even an hour later, Ivan was feeling the effects of his heat again. He whined softly and started grinding against a pillow to get some friction, reaching a hand back and fingering himself to try and make himself feel better until Matthew came back. He wished he had a toy of some kind to use for when Matthew wasn’t around or able to please him, but for now at least he was stuck using his fingers, which weren’t filling him up nearly enough. He kept whining, eyes only partially open as he kept trying to please himself while waiting for his Alpha to return.

Ivan moaned softly when he felt a hand gently push against his shoulder, putting him flat against the couch on his stomach.

“Needy little thing…” He shivered softly when Matthew kissed part of his lower back, “Would you like some help with that?” His Alpha asked.

Ivan nodded desperately, pulling his fingers out and looking back at the other with half lidded eyes. He raised his hips up slightly, presenting his needy hole to the other.

Matthew moaned at the sight of Ivan spread open for him and climbed over the side of the couch, getting in between his legs. Ivan moved them a bit wider and shivered in delight as Matthew touched him. His scarf was removed, revealing the still red possession mark. Ivan knew that it would change colour to a darker red once it had healed, but it would never go away. The thought was romantic in a way, but he was brought out of his thoughts by a hungry growl and Matthew pushing into him once more.

“Aaahh~! Matvey~!” Ivan moaned loudly. He started bucking his hips back against him before the Alpha even had a chance to move, trying to get him in as deeply as possible. His heats had never been this intense before, and in the back of his mind he was wondering if it was because he now had a mate.

Matthew gripped his hips before kneeling and slamming into Ivan, setting a quick and hard pace. Ivan cried out in pleasure, deliriously calling out Matthew’s name and other words of encouragement. The Omega tightened around his Alpha, trying to get him in as deep as possible on every thrust. He gripped the fabric of the couch firmly, digging his nails into it.

Matthew cursed under his breath, his fingers digging in to Ivan’s hips, before slamming in to him as deeply as possible. The Alpha’s knot expanded, locking them together once more, and he groaned out Ivan’s name, cumming deep inside the Omega. Ivan cried out in pleasure loudly, cumming as well, staining the couch with his seed.

Matthew shuddered and lowered himself closer to Ivan, pressing his forehead to Ivan’s shoulder and humming, “You’re amazing.” He sighed, words slurred slightly. He peppered kisses and licks over his possession mark, murmuring affections and compliments in French and English. Ivan smiled in content and purred happily and tiredly.

Matthew nuzzled into his neck, knot already shrinking, “I gathered things in the heat room… You can nest as soon as we can move,” he said lazily, “Are you hungry?” Ivan’s stomach rumbled. Now that he thought about it, he hadn’t eaten since before they went ice skating earlier that day.

The Omega nodded, “Da, something warm to eat would be nice right now.” He cuddled into him while they waited for Matthew’s knot to fully deflate.

Matthew kissed his shoulder again as he finally was able to pull out again. “Coming right up love… Why don’t you head to the heat room and nest while I cook hmm?” He nuzzled his shoulder and gave a finally kiss before standing.

Ivan nodded and attempted to sit up. Wincing, his rear sore, he managed to do so. He grabbed the blanket that had been hanging on the back of the couch and wrapped it around him, gathering the pillows on the couch as well.

Ivan looked at Matthew, “Where is the heat room?” He asked, holding the pillows and blanket closely.

Matthew grabbed Ivan’s forearms, helping him to stand, and stood on his toes to kiss his forehead, “It’s through the bedroom, I’ll show you mon petit tournesol.” Matthew hummed as he released his arms, wrapping one around Ivan’s middle and guiding him to the heat room. Ivan smiled softly and leaned against the other, limping slightly as they made their way to the heat room. Once there, Ivan kneeled next to the pile of blankets and pillows there and started constructing his nest, piling them onto the heat mattress that was already in there. He lost himself in the act, not hearing anything else Matthew said as he made it.

Matthew left to make some food for Ivan, and Ivan kept working on his nest. Everything had to be just right or he was going to have a fit. He had no idea why it was so important that it was just so, he just knew that it was. He was still working on the nest, though wasn’t so lost in it, when Matthew came back.

“I brought you pancakes.” The Alpha said with a soft smile.

Ivan looked over at him, still having a blanket wrapped around him, and smiled softly, “Thank you Matvey, I was just finishing up.” Matthew nodded and put the plate on the end table next to a picture of the two of them. Ivan thought it was sweet that he had put that there. The Alpha slid down, leaning back against the wall as he sat and soon drifted into sleep. Ivan finished building his nest and retrieved the pancakes, eating them happily. If Matthew was this good at making pancakes, he might never want to eat anything else. Well, at least during his heat. Speaking of that, a half hour later, after he’d finished the pancakes and rested for a little, it started to kick back into full swing. Ivan whined and looked over at Matthew, who was still asleep. He didn’t want to wake the other, but he _needed_ him so badly. He crawled over, his blanket still wrapped around him loosely, and gripped his member. Blushing and licking his lips, he started licking and sucking it, wanting to get it hard so that Matthew could fuck him the moment he woke up.

Small gasps and whines soon filled the room as Ivan sucked Matthew off in his sleep. The taste of him in his mouth, coupled with the heaviness and thickness of it, drove Ivan hungry for more. An arousing scent filled the room, and at that point Matthew woke up. Ivan looked up at him, eyes lidded as he continued to suck him off.

Matthew groaned, “I-Ivan… Oh god… so… mmmm.” One of his hands went to his mouth to try and muffle the loud groan.

He moved it away slightly as Ivan swirled his tongue around the tip, “St-stop… I’m gonna…. Nnghh…” He panted.

Ivan knew what he was getting at, and he wanted it all. Taking a deep breath, he deep throated his Alpha, or at least attempted to, in one go.

Matthew’s head flew back, hitting the wall, and with a curse he came into Ivan’s mouth, the hand that had been covering his mouth burying into Ivan’s hair instead. Fortunately his knot wasn’t in his mouth at the time. Ivan groaned softly as he pulled off, a little bit of Matthew’s cum getting on his face.

Matthew gripped his chin, pressing their lips together in a deep kiss. His tongue entered his mouth, exploring it fully. Ivan moaned softly, closing his eyes. He lifted his arms as Matthew lifted off his shirt, tossing it in the direction of the door. As soon as it was gone, the two continued kissing before Matthew moved his head down to his possession mark, nipping it gently.

He growled, “In the nest… On your back.” He murmured against the mark before giving it a final lick and pulling back. Ivan still had enough of his head clear to know that this would go better if he didn’t lie on his back.

He crawled over to his nest, lying on his stomach, and poured on the Omega charm, “I like it when you take me like this, though…” He blushed deeply as he said this, but a little embarrassment was better then Matthew seeing his, er, not so little difference from other Omegas…

Matthew followed Ivan, sliding in beside him in the nest and nipping Ivan’s ear lobe playfully, “But I want to be able to watch your face,” He purred seductively. Ivan shivered slightly at the seductive tone in his voice.

Ivan moaned when Matthew grabbed his ass, “Please,” Matthew added with a desperate groan, “There are things I want to do to you…” His tongue ran along the shell of Ivan’s ear. The Omega shivered in want. He wanted Matthew to do all these things to him, but if he saw…

“N-Nyet, j-just take me from the back…” He bit his lower lip softly, just barely able to keep himself from doing what Matthew wanted of him to do. If the Alpha went for his neck, he was done for…

“Ivan…” Matthew’s teeth brushed the possession mark, crumbling what resistance Ivan had left, “Turn over please.” Matthew asked, sounding hurt and irritated.

Ivan whimpered slightly and nodded, “O-Okay, j-just… Please don’t get mad, it’s n-not something I c-can really control, after all…” Hesitating slightly, Ivan rolled onto his back, covering his face with both hands out embarrassment. Matthew could now see, clear as day, Ivan’s twelve inch erection. The Omega felt humiliated. Any Alpha would be overly proud to have such a large tool, but to be bigger then most Alpha’s, at least from what he’d heard and learned in school… It made him feel more like a freak of an Omega then his height and bulky body did.

Matthew’s hands gently pulled Ivan’s hands away from his face enough to place a chaste kiss on his lips, “Relax Ivan… I love you and-” The Alpha had finally noticed it and looked down at Ivan’s erection.

His mouth dropped open, his hands moving away from Ivan’s, “How…” The more his mate stared at his cock, the worse Ivan felt. He knew that sooner or later, Matthew would’ve seen it, but why did it have to be now, when his brain was addled with heat? He had wanted to wait until after his heat if he could’ve, and then they could’ve talked about it calmly and Ivan could’ve tried to make Matthew understand. Now he was going to loose his mate because he wouldn’t want to be with someone who was bigger then him in that way, he just knew it…

After a while, Matthew looked back up at him, moving up once more and kissing him, “I love you Ivan,” He murmured, moving down to trail kissing along his jaw, neck, and down his shoulders. One hand went down Ivan’s side, stopping at his hip. Ivan relaxed a bit, but his eyes were still teary.

Matthew glanced up as he moved down Ivan’s body, stopping when he saw his tears. “Ivan?” He moved back up, hovering over the Omega and cupping his face in one of his hands.

“I’m sorry if I was surprised…” He kissed Ivan’s forehead. The Omega calmed more, relieved that his Alpha wasn’t disgusted by his large member.

The Alpha inhaled and moaned softly, pressing his forehead to Ivan’s, “Do you have any idea how good you smell right now?” His hand trailed down from Ivan’s face, going past his hip and wrapping around Ivan’s cock, slowly pumping it. Matthew’s long fingers felt good on Ivan’s cock, making the Omega moan softly.

“I want every part of you…” The sentiment was sweet, though Ivan would have appreciated it more if his head wasn’t swimming in heat.

Matthew moved a leg in-between Ivan’s to get closer, Ivan able to feel his breath against his possession mark, “You’re mine. All of you.” Ivan smiled softly, blushing deeply.

He wrapped his arms around Matthew’s neck, resting his head on his shoulder and humming in happiness, “I’m so glad that you are alright with me the way I am, Matvey…”

Matthew nodded and hummed in agreement. He moved himself fully between Ivan’s legs, pumping his erection slowly. As much as Ivan would’ve liked to continue this sweet moment, he needed Matthew’s cock in him already. The Alpha’s free hand looped under his thigh, pushing Ivan’s leg up. Ivan leaned back against the pillows of his nest, giving the other more room, and looked up at him lovingly.

Matthew lined himself up and lowered his mouth to gently tease the possession mark, “I love you the way you are,” He growled before he pushed into Ivan, the Omega moaning loudly and arching his back, wrapping his arms around his mate tighter.

Matthew moaned loudly as Ivan tightened around him. He went at a fast pace, his hand pumping at the same speed. Ivan moaned loudly and cried out in pleasure, face contorting in pleasure and nails lightly digging into his back. “Matvey…~!! Aaahh~!!”

Matthew gasped and then moaned before kissing Ivan deeply, taking it as he thrust harder, going deeper and deeper with each thrust. Ivan could feel himself nearing completion. Matthew’s hands on his cock and his cock in his ass were just becoming too much.

That’s when Matthew broke the kiss and growled into his ear, “Cum for me.” That pushed Ivan over the edge. The Omega cried out in pleasure, arching his back and screaming his mate’s name, tightening around him as well.

Matthew thrust in deeply, knot locking in place as he came, “Merde… Ivan… nnnggh!” He grunted as he filled Ivan with his seed. Matthew kissed Ivan again as he finished milking the Omega of his orgasm.

After the two of them finished cumming, the kiss ended and they were panting and riding their afterglow when fatigue finally caught up to Ivan. He was worn out, exhausted from their romps on the couch and in the nest, as well as building said nest as well.

“I’m so tired…” His mate muttered, dropping his head to his shoulder, struggling to keep his eyes open.

Ivan nodded tiredly in agreement, “Da, lets get some sleep…” He wrapped his arms around the Alpha, closing his eyes and falling asleep peacefully.

“Good night mon amour…” Matthew wrapped his arms around him, and the two cuddled together as they slept, enveloped in the feeling of love they had for each other.


	15. Chapter 15

Matthew groaned, his voice hoarse from the noise as he slid him self out once again, falling to the empty side of the nest. "I-Ivan?" he asked breathlessly "A-are you trying to kill me?"

It had been their fifth round in three and a half hours. The largest chunk of sleep he had gotten since the heat hit three days ago was one single two hour period of it, and he woke up feeling guilty as he watched his Omega suffering and trying to muffle the sounds. He knew heat was intense, other Alphas complained that their omega would be wanting again four hours after one round. But obviously Ivan was, once again, above average…

Ivan shook his head, cuddling up next to him. It looked like he was going to fall asleep... but for how long this time?! Matthew looked at the clock and suppressed a sob. Ivan was going to need food soon and Matthew had officially ran out of pancake mix. "I gotta get up... I have to go to the store okay?" He said gently giving the Omega a chance to detangle himself rather than having Matthew pull himself free. The Omega shook his head with a whine, curling even closer. The arms that wrapped around him felt so good…

"Ivan~" he groaned. As if it wasn't hard enough to get up... "Come on... aren't you getting hungry? We have no food in the house..." leaning over he placed a kiss on the Omegas hair then murmured " I wasn't exactly set up for this" He then wiggled to try and get away from the vise grip of the Omega. "I'll be an hour, you'll sleep right through." _Then attack me with your pheromones again the moment I get back I'm sure..._ he added in thought.

Finally the Omega relented, allowing him to stand. Matthew stretched, groaning. He looked down with a sad smile at the put off looking Omega. "I promise I'll be back as soon as I can..." He bent over and bruised a chaste kiss on Ivan’s lips before standing straight again. Matthew grabbed the key that hung, so far untouched, on the wall by the door. "I'm gonna lock the heat room door okay? I love you”

“Alright Matvey, I love you too.” The Omega replied, Matthew smiled as he watched him pull a blanket around himself tightly. So cute.

Matthew pulled the door closed behind him, clicking the lock shut, as he had already done it for the bathrooms outer door. The heat room was attached to the one bathroom since it was a single bedroom apartment. He slipped the key onto his key ring for safety

Matthew walked to his dresser. It felt odd, putting on clothing, but he was leaving the house and didn't really want to be arrested, so... He yanked on boxers, followed by cargo pants and a t-shirt. He walked towards the from door, grabbing a zip up red hoody on his way. 

He locked the front door and yawned, carding a hand through his hair lazily. Well this was going to be fun.

-

Matthew glared straight ahead as the bright red cashier rang through his purchases. He hadn’t thought about the fact that he reeked of heat, so she had been the fourth to panic and offer him refuge in a spare heat room... Besides concerned citizens he’d also been hit on. He had been roughly grabbed and felt up by Alphas only to have them freak out when he started releasing aggression and growling. He cursed his Omega looks once more, If another alpha went out reeking of heat people would shrug it off as mating. Just not one that looked like him. 

“Thank you” He muttered as he grabbed the groceries. He walked back out to the car, placing them in the trunk. He was about to get in the car himself when something caught his eye. Across the street was a store with a large pink sign… He walked towards it without much in the way of hesitation as ‘love shop’ was printed across it. Matthew, desperately hopeful, went in. 

“You like, totally shouldn't be in here so close to your heat!” came the voice behind the desk as a blonde Beta walked around. His short black skirt flaring as he walked speedily towards Matthew.

Matthew looked over with a withering look. number five. “I’m an Alpha…” he murmured. The shopkeeper looked doubtful crossing his arms and looking Matthew up and down. “Look, can you just give me a hand?” He was way to tired for any of this shit “My Omega is…” he turned bright red “Can you just suggest a few… Uh… Aids, to help him a little extra?” 

The Beta clerk gave a smile and walked over “Totally! This way~!” Matthew followed towards a wall of brightly coloured objects.. “Now, If your, like, size is the problem-”

“It isn’t!” Matthew snapped. Usually he wouldn’t be so defensive, he had no reason to be. Right now however he was truly embarrassed at being here. “My mate… He has… “ Matthew felt himself getting choked up. Between the irritation, embarrassment and lack of sleep his emotions were getting the best of him. He started shaking and just broke humiliatingly in front of the beta. “He wants to go every hour and-and I haven’t slept.” His hands went to his face voice becoming muffled “I’m so tired! Do you have any idea how tiring it is to do every god damned hour!? Is that even normal?!” 

He felt a hand pat his shoulder. He looked up seeing a truly sympathetic look. “Okay big guy… Let’s look at getting you some help okay?”

Ten minutes later Matthew left the shop with two bags full of a variety of toys. Vibrating ones, ones that stuck to the wall, even an inflatable ball with one that attached. One of these had to work… The bags joined the groceries in the trunk and Matthew made one last stop, swinging through a drive through and picking up food for them. He stuffed his own burger in his mouth as he drove back to the apartment sure he was not going to be able to eat after seeing Ivan. 

Matthew got inside, locking the door behind him, and quickly put groceries away. He didn’t want to have to leave Ivan locked in that heat room alone for too long. Once the food was put away he grabbed the two violently pink bags from the toy shop and the bag of fast food and made his way to the room. Matthew unlocked the door and was hit by a wall of scent that had him panting for it before his vision even caught up. When he did manage to take in the room it wasn’t much of a help to calm him. Evidence of Ivan's attempts at pleasuring himself soaked the nest, the Omega looking desperately at him. It was too much to take. 

Pulling the door closed behind him Matthew dropped the bags to the side as he took off towards the nest. The amount of pheromones in the air making him forget his exhaustion for the moment. It took two long strides to get from the door to the nest, and with one more fluid movement he was down, on hi knees, leaning over Ivan, Mouth pressing against his hungrily. Arms were around him quickly as the kiss deepened. His fingers went clumsily to the front of his jeans undoing the buttons. He shoved his pants and boxers down just enough to set his quickly harden length free. He moved one hand down moaning into the kiss as he felt Ivan's slick soaked thighs.

He didn't wait for an invitation pushing himself inside and moving his mouth away from Ivan's lips and to the barely healed mark. His teeth locked as carnal desires took over. Matthew closed his eyes and lost himself in the rough motions of the act, groaning at the intoxicating sounds his Omega made.

-

When both Alpha and Omega were spent, Matthew spilling inside Ivan, while Ivan dirtied the nest further, Matthew let out a sigh. "You okay?" he asked, licking the once again bleeding mark. He cringed at the fact that he'd managed to reopen it, damn Alpha drive... 

“Da, I’m fine, though now I’m quite hungry.” Ivan said with a soft smile and light chuckle. Matthew wanted more then anything to be able to get up and present what he’d brought in a nicer fashion… but as soon as the knot deflated It was all Matthew could do to shift himself off of Ivan with a groan, collapsing in the nest. Before sleep took him, as he could feel it was, Matthew raised an arm to point towards the door at the discarded bags "Food... Presents... Goodnight" he slurred each word, his arm falling uselessly, as he slipped unwillingly into unconsciousness.


	16. Chapter 16

Matthew groaned, voice hoarse as he slid out of Ivan once again, lying next to him in the nest, “I-Ivan? A-Are you trying to kill me?” He asked breathlessly.

Ivan shook his head and cuddled closely to him, closing his eyes. The other disadvantage, or advantage depending on how you looked at it, of his heat was that he had a much higher libido then other Omegas did. He knew he did, but that was something he couldn’t really do anything about. Though, after having five rounds of sex in three and a half hours, he was starting to get tired… Although, with his heat he knew that feeling wouldn’t last long.

“I gotta get up… I have to go to the store okay?” Matthew said gently. Ivan whined softly, he wanted to cuddle with his mate! He shook his head again and cuddled closer, wrapping his arms around him.

“Ivan~” Matthew groaned, “Come on… Aren’t you getting hungry? We have no food in the house…” The Alpha leaned over and placed a kiss on Ivan’s head, murmuring something Ivan didn’t hear.

Matthew tried to wiggle out of Ivan’s vice-like grip, “I’ll be an hour, you’ll sleep right through.” Well, Ivan supposed that was true, and he was getting a bit hungry… Reluctantly, Ivan let go of Matthew, letting him up. He watched the Alpha get up and curled up more in his nest, already missing him.

Matthew got up and stretched, groaning. Looking down at Ivan with a sad smile, he said, “I promise I’ll be back as soon as I can…” He leaned down and kissed Ivan softly before standing again.

He grabbed the key to the heat room that hung by the door and looked back at Ivan, “I’m gonna lock the heat room door okay? I love you.”

Ivan didn’t like the idea of being locked up, even if it was in their heat room, but he understood the importance of it. If an Alpha broke in while Matthew was gone, Ivan would be completely defenceless to stop them.

“Alright Matvey, I love you too.” He wrapped a blanket around himself comfortably. After Matthew locked the door, Ivan did his best to sleep, managing to do so after a few minutes. When he woke up, Matthew still wasn’t back, and he was incredibly horny. He started masturbating, fingering himself deeply but as before, it just wasn’t enough. He whined softly.

Much later, at least half an hour, Ivan heard someone inside the apartment. He groaned softly in relief, Matthew was finally back! The door to the heat room opened, the Alpha, his Alpha, standing there. The scent of Ivan’s heat hit him hard, making him pant. Well, considering that Ivan had been masturbating all this time, it wasn’t surprising.

Matthew pulled the door close behind him, dropping some bags to the side before moving quickly to the nest. In two strides he was there and with one more fluid motion he was down on his knees, leaning over Ivan and kissing him hungrily. Ivan wrapped his arms around his neck, hands lightly coated in slick, and kissed back desperately. His legs were shaking slightly from built-up lust and his thighs were drenched in slick. He needed Matthew inside him. NOW.

Ivan moaned softly as he felt a hand rub over one of his thighs. Matthew pulled away from the kiss, his lips going to the barely healed possession mark as he pushed inside of Ivan, having shoved his pants and boxers down enough that he could get his member out. Ivan cried out in pleasure as Matthew’s teeth locked down on the possession mark, letting all his cares go.

When both Ivan and Matthew were too worn out to continue, Matthew filling Ivan with his seed and Ivan cumming onto his nest, Matthew let out a sigh, “You okay?” He asked, licking the reopened possession mark.

Ivan nodded tired, “Da, I’m fine, though now I’m quite hungry.” He chuckled slightly with a soft smile.

Matthew hummed as his knot deflated. He pulled out and collapsed into the nest. Tiredly he pointed over to the bags by the door, “Food… Presents… Goodnight…” The Alpha then proceeded to pass out. Ivan blinked and looked over at them. Tiredly getting up, he got the bags then went back to the nest. He pulled out the fast food first, digging into it. He didn’t really like fast food that much, but at the moment it tasted like ambrosia smothered in honey.

After finishing the food, he picked up one of the other bags and looked through it, blushing as he saw that it was full of sex toys for Omegas. He looked at Matthew, who was sleeping deeply, then back into the bag, pulling one of the toys, a vibrator, out.

“Well, Matvey has been working pretty hard to keep me satisfied. I guess it couldn’t hurt to try one of these out…” Ivan blushed more, turning the vibrator on.


	17. Chapter 17

Matthew was happily in the depths of a dreamless sleep. His brain was too exhausted to even produce images apparently. It had been close to three and a half blissful hours of this before he started to stir. Moans reaching his ears first, His face contorted a bit in response. He shifting uncomfortably in his still half on clothing. The next sense to wake up seemed to be feeling... Specifically the feeling of hardness between his legs. Apparently that had woken up god knows how long before he did. Matthew took a deep breath as he stretched, this set off his nose and caused his eyes to pop open at the smell. His neck craned looking towards the source of the sound, his vision too blurred to see. He reached out and swiped his glasses from their place beside the nest and gave a small moan of appreciation.

There just on the other side of the heat room was Ivan, He was perched on a seemingly innocent looking black ball, bouncing. Matthew however knew exactly what was attached to that ball, knowing it was currently buried deep inside His Omega. A strange feeling filled him as he watched Ivan moan wantonly... Jealousy. He was Jealous of an inflatable piece of plastic. Damn.

Matthew tried to fight it back, he rolled to his side (unable in his current condition to lay on his stomach) and raised an eyebrow "Enjoying yourself Mon tournesol?" he said with a smirk and a flash of something wicked in his eyes.

The Omega looked over, a groan escaping him as he moved without bothering to remove the toy, “Matvey, you’re awake…~” arms wrapping around him as the larger body pressed against his, causing a small growl of want to build in Matthew's throat “I want you, I need you so _badly_ ~! These toys just aren’t doing it!” as Ivan whined, the hard weeping cock rubbed against Matthew's leg, his own hardness twitching in response.

He practically purred in joy, his jealousy sated. The toys didn't measure up, his Omega needed him (A small voice in the back of his mind was probably irritated by this... since the point was supposed to be giving Matthew a chance to sleep more). He fixed his mouth against the mark, giving a small nip as his hands reached around, removing the toy and tossing it. A playful thought entered his mind... The image of Ivan riding the ball turning him on. "Well then..." He purred "By all means..." He rolled them, so Ivan was on top of him, both still clinging to each other "Take what you need" He groaned his voice rough and thick with arousal.

Ivan apparently didn’t need much more prompting than that. The Omega nodded, positioning himself, slick basically pouring out to cover Matthew, He lowered himself on with a loud moan. Matthew hissed as the tight warmth suddenly surrounded him. his hands moved to Ivan's hips, holding maybe a little too firmly as he lost himself in the feeling. His legs bent behind the Omega, giving him extra support if he needed. "mmmm Ivan jeez... god!" He growled.

It was both extremely arousing and somewhat teasing as he watched the Omega bounce at a pace Matthew wasn't controlling. A hand moved from the Omegas hip, grasping his cock and stroking to his own pace. His thumb brushing over the slit teasingly every time it reached the top.

As his ministrations drew forth a loud moan, Matthew felt dizzy with pleasure, his nerves on fire in the best way. The pace was picked up, and his hand followed suit. The sounds coming from Ivan were driving him insane, the feeling of the Omega's body slamming down pushing impossibly to the edge with every passing second. He tilted his head back, regretfully taking his eyes off of the show in front of him for a brief moment as he fought to keep his end from coming too quickly. He didn't want this to end yet! But as soon as his eyes reopened, he was right back on the edge. He knew it was a lost cause.

There was a loud moan before the words spilled from Ivan's lips “Aaahh~ Aah~ M-Matvey, I-I’m going to~!” With that the Omega came, the white ribbons coating the Alpha’s chest. Ivan's back was arched as he took in every inch of Matthew and tightening around him.

Matthew let the scene push him over, his knot eagerly swelling, quicker than it had done before, filling his Omega. He set forth a sting of french with Ivan's name tangled in. He wasn't even fully sure a word of it made sense as his body spasmed. His eyes never left Ivan, drinking in the expression of euphoria.

Matthew gave a final moan as Ivan stilled, finishing his wave and collapsed on him. It was a borderline painful weight, yet still somehow very comfortable. Their combined smell enveloped him and he smiled. "you're amazing..." he murmured, afterglow making him feel dopey. He wrapped his arms around the Omega the possessive, protective part of him glowing.

Matthews mouth moved kissing all over every part of Ivan's neck and shoulder he could reach. “You’re amazing too Matvey~” came the dreamy reply before Ivan’s lips met his softly and Matthew melted into it blissfully.


	18. Chapter 18

By this point, Ivan had tried almost all of the toys that Matthew had bought for him, and none of them worked. They could give him pleasure alright, but none of them worked as well as Matthew fucking him. The only one that he really did like was a vibrating one that stimulated his prostate, but even then it was no were near as satisfying as being knotted.

Ivan groaned and tossed the last toy he tried, one that stuck to the wall, over to the pile. Only two more remained, an inflatable ball with a dildo attached and an egg vibrator. Already knowing that the egg vibrator wasn’t going to do much if his previous attempts with toys was an indication, he tossed it to the side and looked at the inflatable ball one. It had even come with instructions, which didn’t really help him understand the unusual toy.

He frowned with a whine of desperation and looked over at Matthew. The Alpha was still sleeping after three hours, and he looked so peaceful that Ivan didn’t want to wake him up either…

He inflated the ball, with some help from the instructions, and held the dildo end to his entrance. Ivan gently pushed it in, moaning at the initial penetration, and sat up. As he did, he bounced a little unintentionally, which moved the dildo in him. Oh, so that’s how it worked! Ivan started bouncing his hips, moving up and down on the dildo in him. Ivan moaned louder, so far it wasn’t that bad, it felt pretty good in fact. As he approached his climax though, he felt a similar problem that all the other toys Matthew had gotten for him had: a lack of a knot. Ivan whined and kept bouncing on the toy, stuck in that weird space right before orgasming, but the toy just wasn’t pushing him over the edge. He reached his hands up to jerk off, but quickly found that he needed them to help keep him steady as he moved on the ball.

“Enjoying yourself mon tournesol?” Ivan looked over at Matthew, now awake, smirking, lying on his side, and more importantly to Ivan, hard as a rock. The Omega groaned softly and stopped his bouncing, crawling over to Matthew with the toy still inside him.

“Matvey, you’re awake…~” He wrapped his arms around his Alpha’s neck, pressing against him, “I want you, I need you so _badly_ ~! These toys just aren’t doing it!” He whined, rubbing against his leg.

Matthew purred and pressed his mouth to the possession mark, giving it a small nip as he reached back and pulled the toy out of Ivan, tossing it, “Well then…” The Alpha purred, sending a shiver down Ivan’s spine, “By all means…” Ivan gasped as Matthew rolled them, Ivan now on top of him and both still clinging to each other.

“Take what you need~” Matthew groaned. His rough voice, so thick with arousal, in turn increased Ivan’s own arousal. He nodded at the other’s command and pressed Matthew’s cock to his entrance, slick leaking (gushing is more like it) out. He wiggled his hips a bit before sinking down onto him, moaning loudly. Unable to control himself, the Omega started bouncing on his Alpha’s cock, like he had with the ball.

Matthew hissed and gripped Ivan’s hips firmly, his legs bent behind the Omega for support, “Mmmm, Ivan, jeez… God!” He growled. A hand moved from Ivan’s hips to his cock, which started stroking him at his own pace. A thumb brushed over the slit, teasing him, repeatedly. Ivan moaned louder and started moving faster, slamming himself down onto his Alpha’s hips hard and fast. He couldn’t hold back the little cries of pleasure that erupted from his throat each time he had the Alpha fully inside him.

Matthew started stroking him faster as Ivan moved with increased speed. The Alpha tilted his head back, closing his eyes for a while before looking back at him. Ivan stared at the other with lust filled, heat glazed eyes as he kept up his pace. Matthew’s hand squeezed his member a bit more, his wrist twisting around, and Ivan moaned loudly.

“Aaahh~ Aah~ M-Matvey, I-I’m going to~!” That was all the warning the Omega could give before cumming onto the Alpha below him, arching his back and taking Matthew in fully. He shut his eyes to try and prolong the feeling of bliss, shivering in pleasure and tightening around the other.

Matthew’s knot expanded faster then ever before, and he filled Ivan with cum. The Omega, lost in his own pleasure, cried out in Russian, moaning his mate’s name as he felt the other spasm. When he was finished cumming, his strength left him and he collapsed on top of his Alpha, panting heavily.

Matthew moaned as Ivan collapsed on him, though he smiled as their combined scents surrounded them, “You’re amazing…” The Alpha murmured. Ivan smiled and cuddled into him as much as he could as the other wrapped his arms around him, kissing all over his neck and shoulders.

“You’re amazing too Matvey~” Ivan replied dreamily. He leaned down and kissed the other, softly and lovingly.


	19. Chapter 19

Matthew sat at a table of Alphas in the bar. It had been weeks since Ivan's heat and they had started joining in on Alpha/Omega night out. Ivan sat a few tables away chatting with the Omegas. He was still in plain sight, but enough away so that both groups could have time with their own orientation. (Or if you asked any other Alpha there, so they could get away from the whining and gossip of the Omegas.)

The Alpha table was naturally more rowdy, loud jokes and comments echoing through the space followed by even louder laughter. Matthew laughed right along with them, though he only found half the jokes funny. 

Honestly, how many jokes can you make about the kitchen?! Really, even if Omegas _did_ tend to do most of the cooking traditionally, they weren’t the ones expected to wait hand and foot on the Alphas for a full week were they? He was willing to bet at least eighty percent of the Alphas here wound up washing dishes after dinner anyway. 

Oh shit they were laughing again. He forced a half laugh, taking another drink to disguise it.

One of the other Alphas started talking about how needy his Omega was during his heat, "Every four hours, she'll wake up and ask me to fuck her again. Talk about needy am I right?" He and several other chuckled. This got the rest of the Alphas talking (read: complaining/bragging) about their Omegas when they were in heat.

Four hours... four? Dear lord... Matthew had clung to any two hour period he got to rest during Ivan's heat. Four fucking hours would have been amazing... Gilbert then looked at Matthew, "So, what about you and Ivan huh? Have you two been together during a heat cycle yet?" He grinned. Matthew willed himself not to turn red, and he succeeded to a degree, face turning only a slight pink. "Yeah one." He said off handily, staring at the label like it was interesting. Maybe they would leave it at that? Not fucking likely... but he could hope.

Antonio, who had just joined them, grinned brightly and leaned forward, "What was it like? Lovi needs me at least once every three hours. Of course, I'm more then happy to satisfy my little tomato whenever he needs it~" He sighed happily and looked over at the Omega table, and more specifically Lovino.

Matthew turned his head to look at the Spaniard, thinking over the question... Exhausting, wonderful, seriously considered writing a will... "It was good. Ivan, ah..." He smirked into his bottle at the memory, taking another sip and taking the moment to calculate. Try and avoid the actual number, lie, or tell the truth. He deepened his sip to a gulp and placed his bottle down, his eyes flashing to the Omega table, watching as his Omega chatted. Attempting to twist the nervous smile into a cocky one Matthew shrugged "Every hour."

Gilbert and Antonio's eyes widened, "What? No way, I'm calling bullshit!" The albino Alpha said in mild shock. "How would you have survived doing it with him that much for a week?!" The Spaniard added in. The other Alphas started asking questions about it too, simultaneously asking him how that was possible and saying he was lying.

Matthew's ego was stroked just a bit. He chuckled and shrugged, "Dude, If I knew how I survived it, I'd tell you. But seriously, I figured it was normal." He took another swig. There was no hiding the red on his face.

One of the other Alphas chuckled, "Man, there's no way I would've put up with my Omega if he was that needy!" All of the other Alphas, except for Gilbert and Antonio, laughed at that one, agreeing with him.

How did these guys even get laid? He felt sorry for their poor Omegas…

Antonio looked at Matthew, trying to change the course of the conversation, "Still, it must've cost you a small fortune to buy all the condoms you must have used, unless Ivan's on the pill of course."

Matthew did not want to look like an idiot right now... He was finally gaining some ground and if they found out, he'd lose it all in a single moment... but if he was being honest, he had Kind of skipped out of Alpha health classes in grade seven when they covered all this... He had still been in shock over being labeled an Alpha and refused to accept it. His parents had told the school they would see he was informed, but again, he wouldn't listen. Finally his mother had handed him a stack of pamphlets he had swore he'd read... they were probably still collecting dust in his closet where he had put them, not a one ever opened.

"The pill is a wonderful thing." He said with a smile, having no fucking clue what they meant.

The Alphas agreed with him on that, even Antonio and Gilbert this time.

Matthew made a mental note to maybe consider doing some basic sex ed reading over the weekend... That's when he noticed more people looking to him, shit... topic.. topic topic... "Did anyone see that new Beta student teacher in the science department? damn..."

He sighed in relief as most the eyes left him. He looked over towards the Omegas once more, confusion colouring his face. They’d gone so quiet…

It was at that point that Antonio’s ‘sweet little Lovi’ shouted for him, saying he needed something at the drug store. Matthew waved, watching as they went. 

While the pair were gone, Gilbert seized the moment. He grinned and started up a drinking game. The rules were simple, if you can flick the coin into the other person's drink, they had to drink it. If you missed you had to drink your own.

Matthew cast another look at Ivan “Nawh I’m good” He announced, “don’t wanna spoil my drink” He chuckled.

Antonio had returned a mere ten minutes in and eagerly joined in the fun. 

Part way through the game, most of the Alphas were undeniably drunk, not even remembering what they were talking about earlier. The volume got louder and Matthew was starting to get a headache. To top that off, the amount of bullshit he had to put into acting like an asshole was exhausting. He was only slightly tipsy from the few drinks he had at his own pace. He had an Omega to walk back to the dorm before he trudged home and he sure as hell was gonna take that seriously. Matthew looked over the table at Ivan, attempting to catch the Omegas eye. Once he did he raised an eyebrow in silent question. god he hoped the Omega was ready to go home… A quick nod told him Ivan was. good. Matthew raised from his seat, Saying his goodbyes, getting a bit of light ribbing and some whining. As the pair left drunken chants filled the air, “Nana-na-na nana-na na hey hey hey, good bye!” Matthew rolled his eyes and chuckled as he exited the bar and made the short and quiet walk back to Ivan's dorm. 

“Tonight was nice, da?” Ivan offered once they had arrived in front of the doors. He seemed a little off, but maybe he was just heading into pre-heat or something, it was close to that time wasn't it? The thought gave him a small, unexpected jolt of excitement he beat back. Damn Alpha drive... Matthew smiled, "Yeah it was okay... but I think I would have preferred something quieter. Wanna come over and watch a movie tomorrow night or something?"

“Sure, I’d love to. What time should we meet up?” "Hmmm" Matthew stood on his toes briefly, placing a kiss on the Omega's lips quickly, "I'll come pick you up around five? We can pick up snacks and order a pizza." Ivan nodded, “Alright, I’ll see you then.”

Matthew smiled, turning and trotting down the steps, he gave a half turn and a small wave, trying to hard to come across as cool, and It worked... until his foot caught a crack and he stumbled forward.

He luckily caught himself on his hands, "I'm good!" he called out without turning as he then started jogging down the street and away from embarrassment. Matthew managed the rest the walk back to his apartment without incident. He even got up the stairs without tripping more than twice. 

Once he was in and all locked up he dragged into his bedroom and flopped on the bed. He hugged his pillow and let out a sigh of contentment. Ahhhh his bed.. the quiet… He opened his eyes and they landed on the empty heat room off to the side. He smirked a little, as exhausting as it was… He couldn’t help but look forward to Ivan's next heat. They’d have to talk about that soon if it was coming up. Ivan would be coming to spend it here now they were mated right? 

Matthew dozed off still in his clothing, mumbling about shopping lists and getting more blankets.


	20. Chapter 20

Ivan’s heat ended after five full days, which both he and Matthew were grateful for. Ivan wasn’t going to be the one to tell him that sometimes his heats went on for eight days, though that maybe only happened once a year. Either way, it wasn’t going to be him that broke the news to the other.

As he had expected, Katyusha had had a fit when she had learned that Ivan had gotten mated after only two dates, but at the same time she was happy for him. Natalia had screamed on the phone at him, saying that she would murder ‘this strange Alpha’ and that Ivan would become her mate instead. All the Omega could do was sigh as he planted his hand against his face while she raved like a mad woman. Again…

Now that his heat was done, Ivan could relax for the next three months and just focus on normal day-to-day activities, such as spending time with his mate and working on his school work. He had to make up the work he had missed while away on his heat, but wasn’t penalized for it.

The next three months felt like a dream. Everything seemed to be going right for him in the world. He had gotten a mate, and a nice one at that, school was going great, and he had made a close friend out of Yao, his first since he was a kid. The two of them were planning on asking the teaching staff if they could open up a club were Alphas, Omegas, and Betas who didn’t fit the normal definition of their orientation could meet up, make friends, and feel comforted that they weren’t alone. Things were looking up for Ivan.

Or, they were, until the three month mark. Things were still great between him and Matthew, his marks were doing well, and he and Yao hadn’t gotten into a fight. They had even been given permission to open up their club, and a few people had already shown up and were regular members. No, the problem was something with Ivan himself.

He double checked his calendar and had even looked it up online. His heat was late, and it was worrying him. After doing some research, he learned that some Omegas have a delayed heat after experiencing a heat with a mate for the first time or even skip their next heat altogether. That was a huge weight off of his shoulders, but something was still nagging at him.

A few weeks later, him and Matthew were having a night out with Matthew’s Alpha friends. Ivan, honestly, didn’t like them a lot. The comments they made about Omegas were horrible and the ones about Betas were even worse. Still, the other Omegas there didn’t seem all that bad. A little whiny perhaps, in some cases, but not that bad otherwise. The Omegas were sitting at a table near the Alphas, but not so close their conversations overlapped.

An Omega and his Alpha walked over to the table, the Omega grumbling as the other pulled his seat out for him, “I’ll see you soon my little tomato~ Don’t miss me too much~” The Alpha winked before going to join the other Alphas.

“No danger of that you damn bastard!” The Omega snipped before sitting down on the chair the Alpha had pulled out.

He soon slumped down into it and let out a loud whine, his face going into crossed arms, “I fucking hate heats~!” He groaned, muffled but still loud enough to be heard.

Ivan chuckled slightly, “Da, I know what you mean. My heats can be pretty intense, though it is better to have a mate during it then to go through it alone.” He blushed as he thought back to his previous heat. Other Omegas nodded in agreement.

Lovino grumbled, crossing his arms and pouting, “Yeah, what fucking ever… Doesn’t mean I fucking like it any less… I mean, why are we designed to wake up and… do that shit, every three god damned hours?!”

“Oh wow! Three hours?! Dirty little Lovi! No wonder Toni is always smiling!” One of the other Omegas giggled. Ivan couldn’t help but chuckle slightly and nod in agreement.

“Shut up! You wouldn’t be so smug if you hadn’t gotten out of yours two weeks ago bastard…”

The Omega rolled her eyes, “Well… At least you didn’t have to have yours the first week! I got through three days worth of classes then was stuck in my room for a week. It sucked…”

Ivan looked over at her, “Mine sometimes lasts eight days, though not very often, and I’m wanting once an hour. I’m glad Matvey is so kind, from the sound of it many other Alphas may not have put up with that. He even bought me, er, some things to distract myself with when he was too tired.” He blushed more at the mention of that.

Suddenly, all of the other Omegas looked at him, then over at Matthew in an almost comical sense.

“Once a fucking hour? For eight day?” Romano looked at Ivan with wide eyes, “How is he not dead?”

Suddenly, a chorus of replies filled the air.

“Once an hour?! Oh God I’d die!”

“Awww, he brought you presents too?!”

“I have to practically climb on top of mine before he’ll move after four hours!”

“Eight days must have been hell before mating!”

“How many heat cycles have you had with him again?” An Omega asked Ivan from across the table. Ivan’s head was swimming and he couldn’t help but pull his scarf over his mouth like he always did when he started to feel nervous.

“Um, j-just the one… It was only five days this time, which is what it normally is for me…” The increasingly shy Omega answered.

“Oooh! So it was your first time?! What was it like?” Several Omegas leaned forward, grinning brightly. Fortunately for Ivan, at least Lovino kept quiet.

“W-Well, it w-was…” Ivan searched for the right word. Thinking back on it, not just the sex, which had been amazing, but how sweet and caring Matthew was during the entire five day heat, he knew what to say.

He smiled dreamily, pulling his scarf back into place, “It was wonderful.”

The other Omegas, save for Lovi, awww’ed at that with a few muttering and shooting looks at the Alpha table, “So what? Was he compensating for something?” Lovino snickered.

Ivan glared slightly, how DARE he say something like that about his Alpha! “No, Matvey is just a very sweet person, and he took great care of me during my heat, and not just the sex too.”

Lovino shrunk back a bit. He sat back up and crossed his arms, shooting Ivan a glare then muttering something quietly to another Omega who just rolled his eyes and chuckled.

“Well then,” The female Omega from earlier said, “You must be excited for the next one huh? How much longer under your dragged back into the oven?” She asked.

Ivan thought about it for a little, “Well, lets see, I get my heat once every three months, and the last time I had my heat was, well, three months ago, should it should be any day now, but…” His brow furrowed slightly, “I haven’t been feeling any signs of my heat approaching. No indecent thoughts, no increased sensitivity to touch or smell, nothing. I read online that sometimes, after mating for the first time an Omega will skip their next heat, so that’s what I think is going on.” He explained to the best of his ability. Though, the more he thought about it… Was that really the case?

A few omegas shifted uncomfortably at the sudden, serious turn the conversation had taken, “Well I mean…” the girl turned slightly pink “You used protection right?”

Ivan frowned slightly at the question, “Protection?” The girl who asked looked away almost painfully. Ivan frowned more.

Lovi raised an eyebrow, “…Like a fucking condom… Something to stop you from getting knocked up. You used them right?”

“Lovino!” One of the others snapped, smacking him in the chest.

“What?!” He was given a pointed look, then a look of realization settled on his face. “Ahhh… Damn…”

A hush fell over the table, which scared Ivan, “U-Um, c-can someone explain to me w-what’s going on…? I’ll admit, my education about this kind of thing is a little limited, due to family circumstances, though I wasn’t completely clueless before mating with Matthew…” He was trembling slightly, his hands gripping the edge of the table.

Lovi’s head fell into his hands and he groaned, “I am way too preheat for this…”

“Honey…” The girl got up, moving and shooing the Omega next to Ivan, taking his place. She put a hand on Ivan’s arm gently, speaking as softly as she could. Somehow, it didn’t help Ivan’s nerves.

“I think… I mean, there’s a chance you’re not… but maybe…” She bit her lip.

“Oh for fuck’s sake!” Lovi grumbled, “Toni! I need to go to the drug store, I have a fucking headache! Walk me there!” He shouted at the Alpha table. Antonio sighed and stood.

Lovino leaned forward, “I’ll go get him a damn pregnancy test.” The Italian Omega turned red, then said louder, “We’ll be back in ten minutes.” He didn’t wait for either an answer or for his Alpha, who took off after him shouting, before stalking out of the bar.

Ivan’s eyes widened, “P-Pregnancy test…? N-No, there’s no way I could be… I-I mean… U-Uh…” He pulled his scarf over his mouth again and tried to calm his breathing, which had started to get faster as he panicked.

“Okay Ivan, breath alright? It could be nothing! I mean… It doesn’t always take!” The female Omega tried to comfort him.

“Yeah, my brother and his mate took four heat cycles to get pregnant! One of the others assured him.

“My parents said I was a shock because it took them so long, they simply assumed it wasn’t happening.”

Lovino reappeared ten minutes later, and sat down with a bag, pulling out a bottle of pills and sliding the rest of the bag to him.

After fumbling with the lid, he tossed two pills back with a groan, “Just follow the instructions exactly in the morning, then you can either relax or freak the fuck out…”

Ivan nodded, “Da, thanks… Um, I can pay you back for however much it cost if you want.” He tried to be courteous to the other.

Lovi scoffed at the suggestion, “Just forget it, it’s not like it’s a big deal. Besides, you’ll have enough to fucking buy if that thing comes back positive.” There was the slightest look of longing in his eyes before he turned his eyes back to the other side of the table.

Ivan nodded and went to pick up his drink, but stopped. If he was pregnant, then drinking alcohol would hurt the baby. Regardless of if he wasn’t or not, Ivan wasn’t going to take that risk. He took the bag off the table, placing it on his lap so he wouldn’t forget it.

Ivan looked over at the Alpha table and noticed Matthew trying to catch his eye. Once they saw each other, Matthew raised an eye brow, asking a silent question. Ivan nodded, more then ready to head home. He said good bye to the other Omegas and tucked the back into his jacket so that Matthew wouldn’t see it and ask questions. Matthew walked Ivan back to the dorms, though the Omega wasn’t feeling particularly talkative now.

Once there, Ivan tried to keep the goodbye short, “Tonight was nice, da?”

Matthew smiled, “Yeah it was okay… But I think I would have preferred something quieter. Wanna come over and watch a movie tomorrow night or something?” He asked.

Ivan smiled in return, “Sure, I’d love to. What time should we meet up?” He had started to grip the pregnancy test in his pocket tightly, his hand trembling slightly.

“Hmmm…” Matthew stood on his toes briefly, kissing Ivan briefly, “I’ll pick you up around five? We can pick up snacks and order a pizza.”

Ivan nodded, “Alright, I’ll see you then.”

Matthew smiled, turning and trotting down the steps, he gave a half turn and a small wave, trying so hard to come across as cool, and It worked... until his foot caught a crack and he stumbled forward. Ivan couldn’t help but chuckle slightly, covering his mouth with his hand.

He luckily caught himself on his hands, “I'm good!” he called out without turning as he then started jogging down the street and away from embarrassment.

Ivan waved goodbye and quickly headed inside, making his way to his room. Once there, he locked the door behind him and made his way to the bathroom. He couldn’t wait until morning, if he did he’d be stressing out over it all night.

The nervous Omega looked over the instructions. After drinking several bottles of water, he used it and put it beside the sink to wait for the results to appear. In the mean time, he went to the living room and sat down on the couch. Could he be pregnant? It would explain why he hadn’t had his heat yet, despite it being a week later then it should’ve been, and one or two other things. How would Matthew react? Would he want to keep it? Or, would he tell Ivan to get rid of it…? No, Matthew would never do that. Besides, after the three month mark, it was illegal to get an abortion unless his health was at a serious risk. What about adoption though? They were only in their first year of university, how would they afford all the things a baby would need…?

The timer on his phone went off, and nervously, Ivan stood up and walked to the bathroom, picking up the pregnancy tester and looking at the results.


	21. Chapter 21

Matthew was having a good day. No scratch that, He was having an amazing month! He looked at the paper in his hands with a truly satisfied smile. Top marks! Something he could call home about without starting a war!

Matthew picked up his phone and dialed the number with a smile for once. Over the past three months, though he hid it well, he had been having arguments with his mother over his life choices every time he called.

When she had found out her Alpha son had taken it upon himself to mate with the large Russian Omega, she had been less than pleased. Apparently it was still stuck in her head that he was some sort of con-artist out to steal her son.

Happily, his father picked up.

-

He came out of the phone call with an even bigger smile than before. According to his father, his mama had started to soften to the idea, she had even called a picture of the two of them he had sent the day before kind of cute… in a way. It was progress and Matthew would take it! He looked at the clock with his unwavering smile. It was time to go pick up Ivan.

Matthew pulled the car into the same spot he always did, stepping out of it and heading to the front doors. Ivan wasn't there yet, but then again, Matthew was ten minutes early. He pulled out his phone, sitting on the step and sent a text "I'm here, don't feel rushed, I'm all good waiting"

He received a reply quickly saying Ivan would be down soon. Matthew leaned back on his hands and smiled at the sky, what a great way to end a day!

When the door opened Matthew turned to smile up at the Omega, getting to his feet, “Hello Matvey, you weren’t waiting for too long I hope?” Ivan's accent was thicker. If the past three months had taught him anything, it was that this tended to happen when Ivan was nervous. He debated questioning him on it, but pushed the notion aside. Maybe he just had a hard day or something. He would investigate it gently when they got to Matthew’s apartment.

Matthew smiled, "Nope! Not long at all, you all ready? I already grabbed some stuff from the store, so we can just go straight home." Matthew closed his eyes and shook his head with a smile "To my house" It seemed these slip ups would never fade... If he wanted to poke at it he could call them Freudian slips, but he really had no desire to look that closely just yet…

“It’s fine, let’s get going.” Matthew took Ivan's hand and the two set off

They reached the apartment building, Matthew breaking away long enough to take three ridiculously long strides to hold the door open. Was it goofy? yes. Did he care? no. Especially if it could cause even a tiny smile on the Omega's lips. It had been a good day, he had everything going for him right now. Good grades, some friends(though not all of those were good) a nice apartment and his wonderful Omega. nope. If he felt like being silly, he would be.

As they entered the building he walked backwards facing Ivan as they went "So what are you in the mood for? Comedy? horror? Romance? " He pulled out his keys turning to unlock the door as they reached it.

“Hmm…” he glanced over his shoulder, opening the door and standing so Ivan could enter first. “Comedy sounds good.”

Matthew smiled, placing the bags on his arms on the counter. "Comedy it is!"

After setting everything up, and putting in his 'three Alphas and a baby' disk Matthew turned smiling as the still seemingly nervous Omega. He really didn't know how to bring up what the problem was... so instead he settled for something simpler "Pizza now? or do you want to wait a bit?"

“A bit later, I’m not that hungry at the moment.” Matthew nodded and moved to join the Omega on the couch. He sat close, a hand laying easily on Ivan's leg as the movie played. He chuckled and laughed at the parts he should, but it was worrying... Ivan was barely smiling. was there something up? Was it a problem with Matthew? Had the whole 'home' slip up freaked him out or something?! Was he having second thoughts about being together?!

Just ask him! his brain screamed. Matthew paused the movie... opened his mouth...

And stood to walk to the phone. "So I'm getting kind of hungry. What do you want on pizza? Chicken? Bacon? pineapple...." yup. He was totally smooth in these situations.

“I’m pregnant.”

Matthew had just been about to open his mouth and jokingly suggest anchovies when the words Ivan said hit him. No... no he had heard wrong. But his throat still constricted and his voice came out higher pitched... "Sorry, I didn't catch that, what did you say?" he turned and saw the trembling Omega with his face buried in the pillow... please... please say he heard that wrong…

The look in the Omega's tear filled eyes and shaking was all the confirmation he needed, Ivan's words echoing through his head once more. He had heard... and Ivan was... and Matthew was gonna be... and what on earth was the ceiling doing in that position?!

Matthew hit the ground with a thump. He had passed out cold.

\--

When Matthew opened his eyes, there was a pair of vividly red orbs hovering over him. He closed his eyes again and whined "merde... I died.. " He was still rather out of it as his hands went to his face "Ivan is gonna kill me for dying..." He grumbled.

"Come on, get up. You're not dead, just stupid" Said the voice as it pried a hand away from his face, moving to pull him to sitting.

He opened his eyes and the pain in Matthew's head started to bring some clarity as he went with the movement. He looked at Gil who was still crouched in front of him with a look that some how screamed 'your a moron' and 'sorry dude' all at once. "what happened?" A small part of his brain murmured the response but...

"You guys fucked up" was the only answer Gil gave.

He looked over towards the couch where Ivan was sitting with two complete strangers. The Omega was obviously upset. He could feel panic starting to take him as his brain started confirming his fears... Was he allowed to panic? Was he suppose to be calm? "I got someone pregnant..." He murmured, feeling dizzy again. "Crisse de tabarnak" He groaned loudly falling back to lay and burying his fist into his eyes "Merde!"

A whine that went to his heart hit his ears. If he hadn't been in a state of shock, he would have reacted faster but before he could even figure out how to even approached this a deep voice echoed, “Matthew, get up. Your Omega is distraught and as an Alpha it’s your duty to take care of him.” He told him sternly. Matthew felt irritation build up. Yes... His Omega... not this assholes.

He was about to vocalize this sentiment when a higher voice chirped in “Luddy, you have to-a be more gentle then that! I’m sure Matthew is-a stressed about this too!”

He opened his mouth again to let out a 'thank you!' at the statement but he was cut off "Yeah West, give the kid a moment huh? "

"Exactly!" He managed to say out loud. It made no sense he was sure, why this would be the word he said. If he could take it back and switch it to something a little less stupid sounding, he would... but he couldn't, so instead word vomit came out " All I asked was pizza toppings... just toppings and suddenly 'I'm pregnant' no 'oh hey, can you sit down for a second so i can tell you something important?' nope just... just... pregnant." he suddenly sat up, looking towards the couch with wide eyes and a not-happy smile. He started laughing somewhat manically." I may never order another pizza! I just... and now there's a flood of damn Alphas in my apartment and I don't even know them!" his hands were moving wildly as he talked gesturing "Gilbert! who are they! And why... why are you here?" more laughter "Oh god, I sound like I'm in wizard of Oz!"

The laughter died and he took a breath looking up at the albino. "I'm not handling this very well am I?"

Gilbert raised an eyebrow and shook his head, frankly he looked a little freaked out. Matthew wanted to crawl into a hole and die... no... He wanted to comfort Ivan, who was handling this with a lot more grace... no... He wanted to punch the Alpha who was touching Ivan. no... He didn't know. He crossed his legs, putting his head in his hands hoping to hide the bright red of his face as he had the rooms' attention. Though he stared at the floor, he spoke to his mate. "I'm sorry. I just. I need just one more minute. I promise I'll be fine in a minute okay Ivan? Just... just a minute."

“O-Okay…” Oh great. Perfect. Now Ivan was terrified. He could smell it. He could smell all sorts of things. Whose idea was it to bring this many people into a small space who all gave off pheromones?! He was really starting to miss his Beta friends... Even if it was Lukas and Mathias this would be more comfortable... They both knew he wasn't a danger without ice skates on....

Okay Matt... time to pull yourself together. You can do this... He took a final breath and stood. Gilbert eyed him wearily Matthew shot him a look "I'm fine" He snapped. Super convincing. perfect.

He walked towards the couch, a look of confusion at the tiny Alpha's arm splayed across both Ivan and the Other Alpha. He looked at the blonde Alpha "Move please" He really had aimed for polite but perhaps it was the pheromones in the air, maybe it was the way the blond, who had somehow known his name, had tried to lecture him in his own damn apartment. Either way, It came out as more of a barked order and suddenly aggressive scent filled the room. Just perfect.

The smaller of... well... all of them really stood in front of the... Omega, he had just snapped at. “Don’t you _dare_ talk to my mate like that…!” His brain scrambled... is this what it was like for people when they looked at Matthew and Ivan... Must be. 

He took a step back, giving a respectable amount of room. His eyes squeezed shut and his fingers went to his temples. He could smell this new Alpha, plus Gilbert behind him both getting pissed. "Sorry, I didn't realize..." He started then trailed off. He looked up at the ceiling silently asking when he was getting his super villain cape because damn, He was most certainly making himself the bad guy here wasn't he. Of course... this would have gone about a thousand times better if he could have had a privet break down, but nope. That wasn't his luck ever.

His stress levels being what they were, something snapped in him suddenly, the pathetic, breaking down, super shitty Alpha being replaced by the deeply buried Alpha that normally reversed it's appearance for either mating or fights. He looked over at the smaller Alpha with hard eyes, "Know what... No. I'm not sorry. You are all in my territory. I am under a little pressure and I really couldn't give a damn what any of your orientations are."

He looked down at Ivan, taking in the stressed look. His heart twisted... and his possessive and protective nature flooded him as he turned and snarled. "If everyone who I have not impregnated would kindly leave, or at the very least go to the damn kitchen, you're not making this any easier! I can not calm down while all your damn pheromones are drowning me! The stress can not be healthy for my Omega or my child and I want to fix that. So just," He took a deep breath trying to calm down "Just go somewhere that is not my living room. so I can," he really tired... really... but his head was swimming "Do my duty as an Alpha." He shot an icy glare at the strange Omega in the room.

He saw Gilbert from the corner of his eye, a hand over his nose. Good. He hoped he smelled fucking awful enough to drive everyone away. Except Ivan of course... but his mate wouldn't be effected the same way by a territorial scent considering, by biological standards, Ivan was part of that territory.

Feliciano glared at Matthew, clenching his fists more, before turning to Ludwig and doing his best to calm down. He held the Omega’s hands and got him to stand up, “Come on Luddy, lets-a go to the kitchen for now, okay?” He asked his mate gently. Ludwig, still cowering though now standing, nodded slightly.

Feliciano looked over at Gilbert, “Gilbert, why don’t you come-a too?” Gilbert who looked almost pained didn't need inviting twice, taking off for the less potently drenched kitchen.

Part of Matthew's inner Alpha silently purred as they stood down. Dominance in his territory plainly set out. Once they were far enough away that he could tolerate it Matthew took a breath. Cleanish air... thank god... he could feel tension ease, though not completely. 

He moved, walking to the couch and sitting next to his Omega, allowing his instincts to take over a little as he sat on his knees close to Ivan, wrapping arms around the Omega protectively. He placed lips on the Omega's hair "Sorry I lost it a bit."

Matthew felt guilt stab him as the Omega clung to him and soaked his shirt. Not that he cared about the shirt. "There's drinks in the fridge, help yourself." He called softly, his head cooling and irritation slowly tapering. This part of things Matthew could handle. He could comfort without his Alpha side telling him what his every move should be. He moved a hand up, carding through the silky ashen locks. There were about a million questions he wanted to ask. A few choice words on how to give people important new... But for now this was his job. 

Not letting go for a second, Matthew gently maneuvered and guided them both to lay on the couch Ivan's face against his chest. "It's gonna be okay... we're gonna figure it out alright... whatever you wanna do... we'll figure it out" He couldn't even let himself start to consider options at this point... for one, it wasn't his body, for another he was already at his limit for handling things today... well... passed it. He pushed away any of the what-ifs for the moment that were begging to swallow him.

He could deal with those like any self respecting alpha... with the aid of physical activity and maybe alcohol... at a later date.

“I-I… I want to keep it… I-It’s our baby, I-I want to keep it…” Ivan's broken words kept repeating over and over.

Matthew took a deep breath, "Okay Ivan. Okay. We can do that. We'll figure out how to do that alright?" He placed another kiss on the Omegas hair. "Just calm down baby, I love you." He said continuing his attempts at comfort. 

He heard the crack of cans in the kitchen and remembered food. Okay... He could handle food. That was an easy one. Not a big life choice... "Ivan, have you eaten today? Are you hungry? I can order that pizza" He then remembered his guests "err... Pizzas I guess..." Ivan nodded slightly.

Matthew sighed in relief. The Omega had calmed. He reached to his pocket for his phone and realized it wasn't there... great.. "has anyone seen my phone?" He called out, hating to have to ask before he could formulate and apology.

Gilbert appeared at the back of the couch, producing it. The screen was cracked. "Aww damn..." He groaned to himself before speaking up. "I'm ordering pizza for everyone as an 'I'm sorry for freaking out' so tell me what you want."

"Meat lovers" said Gil as he leaned on the back of the couch, an easy smirk on his lips as he looked at the pinned Alpha. Well... lets hope the other two are as easily plied with food...

Gilbert's head turned back towards the kitchen at the silence from the small Alpha "Awww come on Feli... I bet you could get Pasta out of him"

Matthew stuck his hand in the air in a thumbs up (that being all Feliciano would see) "I can do Pasta! Pizza hut has Pasta! Maybe not great pasta..." He sighed. Of all the days... all the days he had to apologize to anyone. Any other day it would have been natural to apologize. he sighed "look, this is awkward saying this to the ceiling, but I'm not really willing to change position right now." Matthew's hand carded through Ivan's hair once more, casting a glance down. "But I'm sorry alright? I swear I'm not usually that big of a dick. And Ludwig, that's your name right Omega dude? I'm sorry I snapped. I was a _little_ bit out of sorts... but I shouldn't have done it. Either way, you gonna pass up free food cause your pissed?"

There was silence for a bit, then they heard someone walking. Feliciano looked over the back of the couch at them, handing Matthew a number for an Italian restaurant he liked as well as what he’d like before going back over to Ludwig.

The German Omega sighed softly and called over, “Don’t mind Feli, he takes a while to cool down, but he is quick to forgive once he does.”

Matthew waited until the Italian was out of his sight before he rolled his eyes slightly. It was a little irritating that he had to pander to this... but Matthew was nothing if not a peace keeper. 

"Ivan? what kind do you want?"

“Pepperoni…”

he picked up the phone and dialed the restaurant. Happily, their prices weren't to extreme, and they made pizza, so everything would get there at the same time.

He hung up and looked down at his mate "Ready to sit up yet? I think we're hogging most the sitting room..." It was true, only a love seat remained empty. Weather they were staying out there to cool Feli off, or because they had too, it was still polite to make room.

Matthew's arms stayed around Ivan once they were sitting, it gave Gil plenty of room to sit on his end of the couch. the other pair taking the love seat and curling up. “Ve, sorry for-a taking so long to cool down…”

Matthew smiled, maybe a little tensely "Don't worry about it" He was still trying to fight back the millions of issues running through his head... He needed a distraction... He pressed his face against Ivan's shoulder and inhaled. Ahh... He smelled different. Sweeter... how had he not noticed? His distraction failed, but he left his face there, attempting to will away the stress from his shoulders.

The food arrive and Matthew paid, cringing as he realized this was not going to be happening again for a while... He managed to get the food to the living room and set it on the coffee table before his mind spiraled. He sat not even looking at the food as he went over it silently. He was going to need a job... a job and classes, and homework, and Ivan... Diapers and wipes and god forbid if they needed formula! A crib and a stroller... a car seat! Maybe his parents could OH GOD HIS PARENTS WERE GOING TO KILL HIM. 

Matthew jumped as he was suddenly shaken out of his thoughts by Ivan, a concerned, expectant look on the Omega's face. He must have missed a question "Huh?! wha? Me I'm fine" he forced a smile hoping someone had asked how he was... He needed to shake himself out of this. Just a few more hours than he could have a nice peaceful break down... Even if Ivan stayed over, which was likely, he could just go in the shower and cry in an un-Alpha like fashion for ten minutes right? He stood "I'll be right back okay?" He leaned down and kissed Ivan's forehead and moved to the bathroom to splash water on his face. Just hold it together...

Matthew scrubbed his face and looked at himself... "Papa..." oh god... He felt dizzy again... No! One fainting spell per-day! He took a deep breath and righted himself he picked up some of the conversation from the living room.

"Aside from that, I have always wanted to have children, so even if this is much earlier then I would have liked, in a way I’m happy for it too.” 

Well... If nothing else... At least Ivan was happy. Matthew took a deep breath, for the rest of the night, he was just going to cling to what was probably going to be the last bit of normalcy he was going to have for a while

He walked back out into the living room, grabbing a piece of pizza and sitting down between Gilbert and Ivan again and then cheerily asked, "So! Who are these two again?"


	22. Chapter 22

Ivan was getting ready for his date with Matthew. He had something important to tell him during it, and was nervous as all hell, even more so then on their first date. A lot more was going on now. While they were a mated pair, the mark on his neck proved that, it didn’t necessarily mean that Matthew would be happy about this news. If anything, Ivan expected him to possibly freak out at least a little.

His phone buzzed, informing him of a text, and he gulped when he saw it was from Matthew, “I’m here, don’t feel rushed, I’m all good waiting.” Ivan sighed through his nose. Well, there was absolutely no getting out of it now. He couldn’t just tell Matthew that he was sick after all, then he’d come up and try to take care of him. It was sweet, but not what he needed right now, well, kinda, sorta, things are complicated.

Ivan replied with, “Alright, I’ll be down as soon as I can though.” He finished getting dressed, grabbed his wallet, and as he was making his way out saw the pregnancy test. He bit his lip, and after debating for a while with himself he grabbed it and stuffed it into his pocket before making his way downstairs.

He got to the front door a few minutes later, “Hello Matvey, you weren’t waiting for too long I hope?” Great, his accent was kicking in again. Ivan was proud of where he was from, but why couldn’t he shake the accent when he was nervous?! It was such a dead giveaway!

Matthew smiled, “Nope! Not long at all, you all ready? I already grabbed some stuff from the store, so we can just go straight home.” Matthew closed his eyes and shook his head, “To my house.”

Ivan noticed that he made little slips like a lot. He honestly would’ve found it kinda endearing, if it weren’t for the little, three-month-old problem he just found out he had.

He tried to cover his nervousness with a chuckle, “It’s fine, lets get going.” Nope, accent was as thick as ever. He held Matthew’s hand and the two made their way to Matthew’s place.

They soon reached Matthew’s apartment. Ivan did his best to avoid the island where he had almost been raped. If Matthew hadn’t shown up when he did, then the baby inside of him would’ve been… No, he stopped himself from thinking about it. He was stressed enough as it was. Matthew took three long strides ahead of Ivan to hold open the door. It was sweet, if a little goofy, and even managed to get a flicker of a smile out of Ivan.

As they walked in Matthew walked backwards so he was facing Ivan as they walked, “So, what are you in the mood for? Comedy? Horror? Romance?” He pulled his keys out of his pocket, unlocking the door to his apartment.

Ivan thought about it for a little bit, “Hmm…” He had already had the scare of learning he was pregnant, and by the same logic he didn’t want to see a romance either, “Comedy sounds good.” He might as well let Matthew have a good laugh before telling him.

Matthew smiled, “Comedy it is then!” He placed the bags on the counter then set everything up. He popped in a DVD, and Ivan could’ve just strangled Matthew when he saw that it was ‘Three Alphas and a baby’. His eye even twitched.

He was starting to wonder how expensive it would be to be a single parent as a University freshman when Matthew spoke up, “Pizza now? Or do you want to wait a bit?” He asked.

That snapped Ivan out of his thoughts. He looked at the Alpha, “A bit later, I’m not that hungry at the moment.” Correction, he was too nervous to eat anything, even if he was eating for two. The movie played, but Ivan couldn’t really find it to laugh at a lot of what happened in it, even though he did find it funny. Matthew’s hand rested on Ivan’s leg easily, but it felt like a million tonnes was on him.

Part way through the movie, Matthew paused it and stood up, picking up the phone, “So, I’m getting kinda hungry. What do you want on pizza? Chicken? Bacon? Pineapple…” Ivan knew he had to say something, anything! He couldn’t just sit there wordlessly, his Alpha was KNOW something was wrong. Ivan opened his mouth to say what topping he wanted and…

“I’m pregnant.” No no no no NO! That was NOT how he wanted to tell him! Now Matthew was going to freak out! The Omega hugged a pillow to himself, hiding his face in it and trembling slightly.

Matthew froze where he stood, “…Sorry, I didn’t catch that, what did you say?” His voice was a higher pitch then normal. Ivan looked up slightly from the pillow, tears in his eyes and trembling more. He couldn’t bring himself to say it a second time, he prayed that his Alpha would know what he had said even if he said he misheard…

Matthew looked at him in shock before passing out. Ivan gasped and ran over to him, kneeling next to him, “Matvey!” He whined and pulled out Matthew’s cell phone, calling one of his friends, Gilbert, for help.

He got a hold of the Alpha and told him of the situation, how he had told Matthew he was pregnant and how the Alpha had fainted. Within a few minutes, Gilbert, along with his brother and his brother’s mate, arrived. Ludwig, Gilbert’s younger brother who had been visiting, and Feliciano, Ludwig’s mate, sat on the couch, trying to comfort Ivan who was clearly upset.

When Matthew woke up, Gilbert was hovering over him.

Matthew closed his eyes again and whined, “Merde… I died…” He seemed to still be out of it, hands going to his face, “Ivan is going to kill me for dying…” He grumbled.

“Come on, get up. You’re not dead, just stupid.” Gilbert pried Matthew’s hands from his face, pulling him up into a sitting position. The dazed Alpha looked at Gilbert as he went with the movement. The albino was crouched in front of him with a ‘You’re a moron/Sorry dude’ look on his face.

“What happened?” Matthew groaned.

Gilbert replied with, “You guys fucked up.”

Ivan sniffled as he was comforted by Ludwig and Feliciano. He looked over at Matthew, who was looking at him and looking like he was ready to panic again.

“I got someone pregnant…” Matthew murmured, “Crisse de tabarnak.” He groaned loudly before falling back down and burying his fists into his eyes, “Merde!”

Ivan frowned and sniffled as he watched His Alpha freaking out. He whined softly, couldn’t he see that the Omega needed him? He was three months pregnant and he didn’t know what to do. He wanted to keep the baby, it was his and Matthew’s after all, but would they be able to? He had no idea how they would be able to afford it. He couldn’t ask Katyusha for financial help, she had barely made enough to support him and Natalia…

Ludwig looked over at the two Alphas and sighed through his nose, arms crossed, “Matthew, get up. Your Omega is distraught and as an Alpha it’s your duty to take care of him.” He told him sternly.

Feliciano shot Ludwig a look, “Luddy, you have to-a be more gentle then that! I’m sure Matthew is-a stressed about this too!”

“Yeah West, give the kid a moment huh?” Gilbert crossed his arms.

“Exactly!” Matthew cried out, “All I asked was pizza toppings… Just toppings and suddenly ‘I’m pregnant’ no ‘oh hey, can you sit down for a second so I can tell you something important?’ nope, just… just… pregnant.” The Alpha suddenly sat up, looking towards the couch with a not-happy smiles and wide eyes. Ivan whimpered and cowered slightly and Matthew started laughing manically, and Feliciano reached an arm in front of him and Ludwig protectively out of instinct.

“I may never order another pizza! I just… and now there’s a flood of damn Alpha in my apartment and I don’t even know them!” His hands were moving wildly as he talked, gesturing, “Gilbert! Who are they! And why… why are you here?” More laughter, “Oh god, I sound like I’m in the wizard of Oz!”

The laughter died down and he took a deep breath before looking up at Gilbert, “I’m not handling this very well am I?” Gilbert raised an eyebrow and shook his head, just as freaked out as the rest of them. Matthew crossed his legs, putting his hands to his head to try and hide his embarrassment.

He stared at the floor as he spoke to Ivan, “I’m sorry. I just. I need just one more minute. I promise I’ll be fine in a minute okay Ivan? Just… Just a minute.”

“O-Okay…” Quite frankly, Ivan was petrified right now. His eyes were wide with tears after watching Matthew’s breakdown and now he felt even worse about all this. He wouldn’t be surprised if his accent turned into full on speaking Russian, that’s how nervous, and he’d daresay scared, he was. Ludwig looked freaked out too, though Feliciano was handling this much better then either of them.

Matthew took a breath and stood up, Gilbert eying him wearily. Matthew shot him a look, “I’m fine.” He snapped.

The Alpha walked over to the couch, looking slightly confused that Feliciano was blocking both Ivan and Ludwig. Ivan didn’t understand why he would, both he and Ludwig were Omegas, and Feliciano was an Alpha so it made sense that he’d try to protect them while Matthew was freaking out.

Said Alpha looked at Ludwig, “Move please.” The barked out order, combined with the aggressive scent he was letting off, caused Ludwig to unconsciously flinch and cower a bit. This in turn made Feliciano stand up and get in front of Ludwig defensively, aggression pouring off of him.

The tiny Alpha glared at Matthew and growled, “Don’t you dare talk to my mate like that…!” He clenched his fists. Ooohh, Ivan got it now, he didn’t realize that Ludwig was an Omega… Oh boy, this day was just getting more and more fun now wasn’t it? He sighed internally and waited for the gears to click in his mate’s head.

Matthew took a step back, giving Feliciano some space. His eyes squeezed shut and his fingers went to his temples. Both Feliciano and Gilbert, understandably, were pissed off.

“Sorry, I didn’t realize…” Matthew trailed off and looked at the ceiling. Ivan smelled something in his scent change, and frowned in worry.

Matthew looked at Feliciano harshly, “Know what… No. I’m not sorry. You are all in my territory. I am under a little pressure and I really couldn’t give a damn what any of your orientations are.”

Matthew looked down at Ivan, and the Omega’s heart melted a little. He just wanted Matthew to hold him, to comfort him and tell him that everything was going to be alright. He needed his Alpha, not like how he had needed him during his heat, but in an entirely different way.

Matthew turned to face everyone and snarled, “If everyone who I have not impregnated would kindly leave, or at the very least go to the damn kitchen, you’re not making this any easier! I can not calm down while I’m drowning in all of your damn pheromones. The stress can not be healthy for my Omega or my child and I want to fix that. So just…” He took a deep breath, trying to calm down, “Just go somewhere that is not my living room. So I can,” He shot Ludwig an icy glare, making him cower more, “Do my job as an Alpha.” Gilbert had a hand over his nose, trying to block Matthew’s scent a bit. Feliciano glared at Matthew, clenching his fists more, before turning to Ludwig and doing his best to calm down.

He held the Omega’s hands and got him to stand up, “Come on Luddy, lets-a go to the kitchen for now, okay?” He asked his mate gently. Ludwig, still cowering though now standing, nodded slightly.

Feliciano looked over at Gilbert, “Gilbert, why don’t you come-a too?” The Alpha didn’t need asking twice and the three of them made their way to the less scent drenched kitchen, leaving Matthew and Ivan alone. Once they were out of the room, the Alpha took a breath then moved to the couch.

He sat on the couch on his knees, wrapping his arms round Ivan protectively with his lips on his head, “Sorry I lost it a bit.”

Feeling secure in his Alpha’s arms, Ivan gripped onto his shirt and started crying, his emotions getting the better of him as he let it all out.

“There’s drinks in the fridge, help yourself.” Matthew called out to the kitchen softly. The Omega kept crying into his shirt. Matthew stroked a hand through Ivan’s silvery hair before gently moving and guiding Ivan so that they were laying down on the couch with Ivan’s head on his chest.

“It’s gonna be okay… We’re gonna figure it out alright… Whatever you wanna do… We’ll figure it out.” Matthew comforted him.

Ivan sobbed and sniffled, “I-I… I want to keep it… I-It’s our baby, I-I want to keep it…” He kept repeating that, unable to say anything else at the moment, too upset to think clearly. The only things that Ivan was able to focus on were the facts that he was pregnant, and that he was safely in his Alpha’s arms. He gripped his shirt tighter, not wanting or able to think about anything else.

Matthew took a deep breath, “Okay Ivan, okay. We can do that. We’ll figure out how to do that alright?” He placed another kiss on his head, “Just calm down baby, I love you.” Matthew continued to try and comfort Ivan.

“Ivan, have you eaten today? Are you hungry? I can order that pizza. Err… Pizzas I guess…” The Alpha asked. Ivan, having calmed down a little, looked up at him and nodded slightly.

Matthew called out, “Has anyone seen my phone?” Gilbert appeared at the back of the couch, holding it up. The screen was cracked.

“I’m ordering pizza for everyone as an ‘I’m sorry for freaking out’ so tell me what you want.” Matthew called out, “Ivan, what kind do you want?” Matthew asked.

“Pepperoni…” Ivan answered.

Gilbert smirked, “Meat lovers.” Ludwig, who had calmed down as well, asked for the same with extra sausage on it. Feliciano stayed silent, still pissed at Matthew for how he had scared Ludwig.

Gilbert turned his head back towards the kitchen and Feliciano’s silence, “Awww come on Feli… I bet you could get pasta out of him~”

Matthew stuck a thumbs up in the air, “I can do pasta! Pizza hut has pasta! Maybe not great pasta…” He sighed, “Look, this is awkward saying this to the ceiling, but I’m not really willing to change position right now,” Matthew ran a hand through Ivan’s hair again, looking down at him briefly, “But I’m sorry alright? I swear I’m not usually that big of a dick. And Ludwig, that’s your name right Omega dude? I’m sorry I snapped. I was a _little_ bit out of sorts… But I shouldn’t have done it. Either way, you gonna pass on free food cause you’re pissed?” He asked.

There was silence for a bit, then they heard someone walking. Feliciano looked over the back of the couch at them, handing Matthew a number for an Italian restaurant he liked as well as what he’d like before going back over to Ludwig.

The German Omega sighed softly and called over, “Don’t mind Feli, he takes a while to cool down, but he is quick to forgive once he does.”

Matthew picked up his phone and dialled the restaurant. From the sound of it their prices weren’t too bad, and they did pizza too which was a plus.

Once he was done ordering their food, his Alpha looked down at him, “Ready to sit up yet? I think we’re hogging most of the sitting room…” Ivan looked around and saw that he was right. Only a love seat remained open. Although he wanted to stay like this for a while longer, he reluctantly sat up, letting Matthew sit up as well. The Alpha wrapped his arms around him again once they were seated upright.

A few minutes later, Gilbert, Feliciano, and Ludwig rejoined them. Gilbert sat on the couch, and Ludwig and Feliciano sat on the love seat with Feliciano on Ludwig’s lap. It was a little odd seeing the two like that, but then again, he and Matthew weren’t exactly the normal picture of an Alpha Omega couple…

The Italian Alpha looked down at the floor, “Ve, sorry for-a taking so long to cool down…” He said apologetically.

Matthew tensely smiled, “Don’t worry about it.” He pressed his head against Ivan’s shoulder, slowly relaxing. Ivan couldn’t help but smile softly, glad that his mate had calmed and in turn relaxing himself, even if only a little. The food arrived a bit later and Matthew brought it to the living room, putting it on the coffee table where everyone proceeded to dig in. Everyone except for Matthew himself of course, he was staring at the floor wide eyed.

After a while Gilbert spoke up, mouth full of pizza, “Hey, is he broken again?”

“I’m not sure…” Ivan put a hand on his shoulder and gently shook him, “Matvey, are you alright?” He frowned slightly in concern over the other.

Matthew jumped slightly, “Huh?! Wha? Me? I’m fine.” He forced a smile then stood, “I’ll be right back okay?” He kissed Ivan’s forehead then went to the bathroom. Ivan sighed softly.

Gilbert looked at Ivan, raising an eyebrow, “Are _you_ okay? With…” He made a strange motion around his own stomach, “Everything?” He asked before taking a bite out of his third slice.

Ivan frowned slightly and looked down at the floor, hands clasped on his lap, “Well, it’s been stressful, I can’t deny that. I would have liked to waited until after university to have children, but at the same time I could never live with myself if I went for an abortion…” He unconsciously put his hands on his stomach, “Aside from that, I have always wanted to have children, so even if this is much earlier then I would have liked, in a way I’m happy for it too.”

Matthew walked back in, seeming more relaxed now, grabbed a slice of pizza and sat between Ivan and Gilbert, “So! Who are these two again?” He asked.

Ludwig cleared his throat, “I’m Ludwig, Gilbert’s younger brother. I was visiting him with my mate when he got a call from Ivan saying that you had fainted.”

Feliciano smiled, “And I’m Feliciano, Ludwig’s mate!”

The five of them talked for a while longer until Gilbert, Ludwig, and Feliciano had to go, leaving Ivan and Matthew to talk out what they were going to do next.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Speech in italics is french_ It's done so you don't have to worry about translating to understand!

The discussion, following the rather hectic pregnancy announcement, had been fairly straight forward, settling on the fact that they were keeping the baby. Matthew would pick up part time work, continuing his schooling as best he could, probably slowing down his schedule a bit in the next term. It would take him longer to graduate, but he needed to be able to work, his trust fund was not going to be able to get them through on it’s own. 

It was decided Ivan would stay in school as long as he could, then switch to online and see how it went. Matthew was a little concerned how Ivan was going to handle the stress… but he respected the Omega's decision. 

Further it was quickly decided that Ivan was moving in. It just made sense. Having a baby in the dorms wasn’t exactly plausible, and besides, Matthew wasn’t happy with the thought of not being around all the time. He much preferred to keep a close eye on his Omega, being right there if something went wrong. It was only natural. 

The move had gone smoothly, Gilbert and a few of the other Alphas had helped out with boxes and trucks to move the Omega's belongings, Matthew having to tell Ivan more then once to sit down and relax and stop trying to help. Eventually he got fed up and used his Alpha influence to order him to go lay down and relax. He shouldn’t be lifting things, or running up and down stairs. There was plenty of help and they could handle it just fine. 

It had been a smooth three weeks since finding out and the pair was adjusting to living together well. They took turns at house work and cooking, moving like a team. There had been small disagreements about things, like Ivan wanting to put up more of the pictures Matthew had packed away of his family. He wasn’t really keen on thinking about them lately. 

After calling Ivan's sisters to announce the pregnancy (which had consisted of his older sister crying and making Matthew feel guilty, while the younger issued death threats before congratulations were finally issued) Ivan had been trying to get him to call his parents, on speaker phone, to tell them the good news. 

Matthew was well practiced in the art of dodging unpleasant things and he was exercising the hell out of that. His parents weren’t going to handle it well… 

It was a fairly normal Saturday, Matthew was in the kitchen chopping up vegetables as it was his turn to make dinner. Normally he would just eat whatever he could make in the microwave, but now he had an Omega and a baby to keep healthy. The tiny growing mini them couldn't very well survive on TV dinners like Matthew could. 

The Alpha looked up from his work as he finished dicing a carrot and smiled. Ivan was excitedly going over the box of baby things his sister had sent them. Mostly old hand me downs from Ivan’s baby days with a few newer things tossed into the mix. What aunt could resist?

He was in the middle of admiring the sight when Ivan spoke, “Hey Matvey, when are we going to tell your parents? I’m sure they’d like to know that they are going to be grandparents in a few months.” Matthew paused and looked back down at his work grabbing the celery. "Uhhh... I'm not really sure... I tried calling them, but they're busy people ya know? That's my parents... work work work..." It was Bullshit.. okay... not complete bullshit. His Mother ran a bakery and was always working on something. His father had taken up writing as a hobby and had a few small novels published, but they would have both put aside their work to answer the phone. Matthew felt awful for lying, but he was just trying to find a way to make this as painless as possible for Ivan. The fact that Ivan didn't have his parents around was bad enough... but exposing him to his own family…

Matthew's mother, although he loved her dearly, had a dramatic streak. Her temper would flare and the female Alpha would get down right nasty. His father was a little better, his temper wasn't great either, but as long as he had no alcohol in him, he could handle almost anything better then Marianne. "We could try again on the weekend."

“Alright, that sounds like a plan. Oh, what are they like?” Asked Ivan cheerfully.

Matthew furrowed his brow and his lips pursed, "Well…” he searched for a description “They're..." He was interrupted by a knock at the door. Matthew put down the knife, happy for the distraction. He wiped his hands out of habit from years of helping his mother cook rather than real need. (letting the Omega of the family near the kitchen was kind of like asking for a trip to the ER) "Coming," he called as he moved around the counter and to the door. He unlocked the lock and swung it open. his eyes shooting open in horror. 

"Surprise~!" came the overly cheerful greeting from his mother who had appeared with Matthews father in tow.

"M-Mama?! Dad?! W-what are you doing here?!" Quickly his eyes flashed to the Omega in the living room wearily, desperately wanting to apologize in advance.

"Well isn't that a warm welcome" grumbled his father, the smell of rum hitting his nose. "Well, are you going to let us in or what?" Matthew could see no way out of this.. and in the fifteen seconds that had passed he had tried to find an excuse... "o-of course! Um.. Just caught me off guard, come in guys..." He could feel the world slowly ending as he opened the door.

Ivan had stood and walked over offering a hand out, “Hello there, you must be Matthew’s parents. I’m Ivan, it’s nice to meet you,”

Matthew saw the baby onsie in Ivan's hands and he quiet honestly wasn't entirely sure he wasn't going to start to cry... he moved quickly, to stand next to Ivan, protectiveness flashing. Not that his parents would hit Ivan or anything... they weren't complete psychos or awful people... but he couldn't say they weren't about to hurt him emotionally. Marianne and Arthur's eyes first went wide at Ivan's size, both having to angle their heads up, but it didn't take more than thirty seconds for Matthew’s mother to zero in on the yellow piece of clothing, her eyes then flashing to the ever so slightly rounded stomach of the Omega... "Matthew... " came the warning tone as she glared at the fabric.

Arthur looked at her in confusion until he followed her glance, the sandy hair blonde closing his eyes and tenting a hand over his face "Oh bloody hell..."

Matthew could feel it coming... the blow up... it was right there "I-Ivan... why don't you uh... bedroom. now please?" He couldn't even access any sort of command in his voice past the edge of nervousness.

Ivan frowned, holding the onesie in both hands now, "Why, is something wrong...?" It was clear he was becoming nervous.

_“Matthew Williams! you have better start explaining"_

Matthew threw one final pleading glance at Ivan, before turning back to his mother, _"Maman, please just... Just calm down"_

_"Don't tell me to calm down! Why is there some Omega in your apartment holding baby clothing!?"_

_"Ivan is my mate. It's not like he's some stranger."_

_"Oh yes. Your mate. The mate you met four months ago?!"_ She cast a nasty look at Ivan and Matthew gritted his teeth. He was glad Ivan wouldn’t pick up on much of this… So far most the french he had gotten had been directly related to the obscene amount of cursing Matthew did while gaming… but it still pissed him off. _"Do not tell me that Omega is pregnant Matthew! Do not!"_

"Mari... maybe" The french Alpha turned on her Omega with a snarl. Arthur glared, but silenced himself.

She rounded on Matthew again "I am waiting Matthew."

Matthew sighed casting a look at his father, who sadly, looked just as pissed. his eyes fell "Yes, Ivan is pregnant."

"And is it yours?"

"Mama!"

"Mari, really..." Arthur looked nervously towards Ivan.

"What?! I think I deserve to know if this... Putain Is sinking his claws into my son! Taking advantage of his good nature because he can't keep his legs closed!"

"That is enough!" Bellowed Matthew, aggression practically searing the room, his father even flinching.

“Is that what you think I am…? " Matthew turned his eyes away from his mother to his Omega with a look of sorrow and apology... He wanted to reach out to him, but frankly, he wanted to keep his hands free more, just in case. "A whore that’s trying to steal your son away…? Why, is it because I’m Russian? Because I’m taller and larger then a normal Omega?”

"What have I done to make you think so horribly of me?! Would you like me better if I cut off my legs so that I was shorter then him?! Or if I let him lock me in some small room so I couldn’t ever leave?! What do I have to do to show that I’m not trying to hurt Matvey?!” Tears were pouring from his eyes are he grabbed Marianne's hand, placing it on his stomach. Matthew suppressed a growl. He didn't want her hand that close to the baby, nor touching Ivan. “This is Matvey’s! This baby is me and Matvey’s! It’s not that Alpha’s who Matvey saved me from, or any of the Beta’s who have mistaken me for an Alpha, or the Alpha’s who killed my parents in a car crash when I was a child, IT’S MATVEY’S!” His words slipped into Russian as he trembled.

That was enough for Matthew, no... It was enough before the break down. One hand gently went to Ivan's, pulling his finger away from his mothers while the other shoved her away roughly, putting himself between them with a look of venom. His arms went up to wrap around the Omega's neck, pulling Ivan down slightly to rest against his shoulder. "shhhhh, shhh Mon tournesol." he whispered gently "I'm here, I love you. you don't have to prove a thing to them... I love you." He cast a glance back over his shoulder and narrowed his eyes in warning. Luckily, both parents kept their mouths shut, though their faces still reeked of disapproval. Apparently a break down was enough to stun Marianne into silence for five minutes.

He turned back to Ivan "Lets go lay you down okay? You need to rest... don't worry I'll take care of it, I promise..."

The omega nodded, wiping his eyes as Matthew guided him to the bedroom, watching as he curled up under the bedspread. He tucked the blanket around Ivan, sitting on the bed beside him. Leaning down Matthew placed a kiss against the silver locks, not moving from the position he muttered into Ivan’s hair. "I'm so sorry..." his hand rubbed Ivan's arm through the blanket, moving to his stomach to gently brush over the small bump. "They... They just..." He gave up, He didn't have any words right now, behind the softness he was showing Ivan was still the rage that boiled deep. Matthew heaved a sigh. "I'll go deal with her okay? Do you need anything before I go?" Ivan shook his head.

Matthew got up "I love you, I'll be back soon okay?" After Ivan nodded, he left the room, closing the door behind him quietly... not that that would matter, the volume was about to become very loud in the apartment. 

Arthur was in the kitchen, he apparently had found Matthew's kettle and was making tea. Trust dad. Marianne on the other hand was standing in the living room seething. Matthew's face matched hers as he stalked towards her, letting the Alpha his parents had never seen out.

_"What the hell do you think you are doing!? This is my house, my mate, and that is my baby and within ten minutes you managed to insult every single one of them!"_

_"Me?! This is not my fault Matthew! you go out and get the first Omega you meet knocked up and you have the nerve to blame me?!"_

_"It wasn't like I tried to get him pregnant! Regardless of how it happened you have no right to say any of this to him!"_

_"I have no right?! Who paid your tuition?! You are suppose to be out here to study and make something of yourself and now you've let him drag you down!"_

Matthew's voice raised even louder _"Leave Ivan out of this! It is not his fault!"_

_"oh I bet it isn't! He probably planned this! Next he’ll want to move in."_

_"Oh yes mama he came all the way from Russia to get knocked up! And he already is moved in!"_

Slipping into outraged English briefly, "You already moved him in!"

"Yes and as we've established this is my apartment!"

_”And you still think he is not just using you! How stupid can you be?!”_

_“It’s not like he’s a mail order bride Mama! I didn’t even meet him until he was already in the country! He didn't use me for a way to get here!”_

_"It would not surprise me if he did! Just look at him!"_

_"Oh will you lay off that! Why are you so concerned with looks! Do I look like a fucking Alpha? Not fucking exactly!"_

_"That is my point! What hope does that baby have now?!"_

_"Oh.. Oh that's very grandmotherly of you! If that's how you feel you can just fuck right off!"_

_"Don't you dare speak to me in that tone!"_

_"I'll speak to you however I want as long as your acting like such a bitch!"_

_“How dare you! I did not raise you to speak that way! What has this Omega done to you?!”_

_“Why do you assume it’s all Ivan's fault?! He has been nothing but a sweet and understanding Omega and I love him.”_

_“You think you love him Matthew! It hasn’t even been half a year! Mark my words, in another six months you won’t be able to stand each other but you’ll be stuck because you’ll have a baby!”_

_“Not everyone turns out like you and dad! Just because it took him that long to figure out you were a giant pain in the ass! I’m no where near that!”_

_“Oh so now you’re better than us?! That’s rich coming from the boy who couldn’t manage to come to terms with his orientation for years! Acting as if it was something to be ashamed of!”_

_“What the hell is your problem!? You know what! You can just go! Go away and don’t bother worrying about me anymore! It’s not like we ever were much of a family anyway, you always taking off, dad avoiding anything to do with a single feeling!”_

_“Oh so that’s how you feel! We’re not family?!”_

Marianne moved to the wall, grabbing a picture of the three of them that Ivan had hung and tossed it to the floor _Won’t need this then!_

 

Matthew's jaw dropped "What the hell Maman!" another picture smashed "Have you lost your fucking mind?!"

Tears sparkled in the angry blue eyes of his mother, and rather then feeling sorry, he felt further enraged as he looked at the glass and scratched up photos. 

"Fine! you wanna do that!" shouted Matthew, He stomped to the cupboard and yanked the door open pulling out a plate he had painted with his mother as a small child, it was covered in a mix of beautifully and crudely painted roses "here!" He tossed it at the kitchen floor, shards flying all over.

"How dare you! You ungrateful-"

"Me ungrateful?!" Matthew dissolved back into french. _I have been nothing but a dutiful son! Who got to apologize for you after every parent teacher conference or school performance because you and dad couldn’t help but scream at each other?! Who helped clean up after you ran off again and dad got himself so drunk he passed out in his own vomit, Me! This is my life, my choice and I pick Ivan!”_

 _“Well then I hope your child looks forward to the same horrible things you obviously suffered through at our hands cher!”_ Marianne snapped, tears flowing in earnest now. 

Part of his brain screamed out to apologize, reassure his mother he loved her and his childhood hadn’t been all bad. But a bigger part was clinging to the fact that she had just said he was going to be just as shitty of a parent."Get out! Just get out!" He pointed to the door with a serious look in his eyes, territorial scent flooding the room.

"You're kicking your own mother out?!" She gasped looking scandalized, as if she hadn’t just been hurling insults and breaking his things.

"Damn right I am! Call me when you've taken your head out of you ass!" The Alphas stood and stared each other down for a second before his mother turned her head and snarled. "Arthur! We're leaving! now!" She barked in no particular direction.

A minute later the bedroom door opened and Arthur was coming out. Matthew walked toward it to check on Ivan.

"Good bye dad" Matthew muttered as he passed his father with a softer look and a brief squeeze of his Omega father's shoulder.

The front door slammed signalling their leave. Matthew leaned against the frame, eyes not yet meeting Ivan's "On a scale of one to ten... how much trouble am I in right now?" he asked sheepishly, knowing it might change if Ivan saw the glass sprayed across the living room and kitchen floor.

His absolutely wonderful, sweet, forgiving Omega put down the tea cup and held out his arms, a distressed look still etched on his face. “None if you comfort me right now…” 

Matthew took a deep breath "That, I can do." The alpha crossed the bedroom quickly, climbing onto the bed and straight into the Omega's outstretched arms, wrapping his own around in response, he shifted them to lay, keeping a firm hold on Ivan. He kissed his lips ever so lightly before nuzzling against the possession mark. He felt the Omega relax at the action and felt a small amount of relief, though tension still held fast in his muscles. Truth be told, although he wouldn't admit it, Matthew needed the comfort as well. "I love you Ivan"

“I love you too Matvey.” the words caused tension to lessen in Matthew’s body. The mess of glass, and half prepared dinner would still be there to clean up in the morning, for the moment this was more important. The stress of the evening and the comfort of the hold cause both Alpha and Omega to drift into a relaxed sleep.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, but starting on this coming Saturday, the 18th of July, there will be a week long hiatus on the story. It will be continuing, but you'll just have to wait for a while longer then normal for it.

The two of them decided it would be best if Ivan moved in with Matthew, and proceeded to move all of Ivan’s things to his apartment after letting the school know of the change. Ivan kept trying to move things himself until Matthew had Alpha commanded him otherwise, in which the Omega had sat on the couch switching his courses to online courses, which would take effect in a about a month, while Matthew moved the rest of his things in.

Ivan and Matthew had skyped with Ivan’s sisters to tell them the news. As Ivan had expected, Katyusha had cried (“My baby brother has been deflowered!!”) and Natalia had screamed at Matthew (“What did you do to big brother you $%@# Alpha?!”) but eventually both had calmed down and, begrudgingly in Natalia’s case, congratulated them on the baby. Katyusha had even sent over some baby clothes. There were some new things, but it was mostly old baby clothes from when Ivan was little. Matthew could hardly believe that he had ever been that small!

Matthew was in the kitchen making dinner for the two, or should he say three of them, while Ivan looked through the clothes that Katyusha had sent. The newer things were so soft and cozy that Ivan almost wished that he could wear them, and the older things were very sweet too. He had everything laid out on the coffee table, folding them and organizing them for later, and the box sitting next to him. Now that he and Matthew had worked out the more important details, Ivan was able to relax and take care of the smaller, but still important, things like furniture and clothing for the baby.

He looked over at the kitchen, sighing contently, “Hey Matvey, when are we going to tell your parents? I’m sure they’d like to know that they are going to be grandparents in a few months.” His heart hurt a little at the thought that he’d never get to tell his own parents the news, but at least there was his Alpha’s parents. Who knew, maybe they’d become close friends!

“Uhhh… I'm not really sure... I tried calling them, but they're busy people ya know? That's my parents... work work work…” Matthew replied from the kitchen, “We could try again this weekend.”

Ivan smiled and nodded, “Alright, that sounds like a plan. Oh, what are they like?” He was genuinely happy at the thought of meeting his mate’s parents. He was absolutely sure that they were good people if they had raised such a sweet Alpha like Matthew.

“Well… they’re…” Matthew started but was interrupted by a knock at the door.

“Coming!” The Alpha called, going to answer the door. Ivan couldn’t see the door from where he was sitting and just kept going about looking through the baby clothes.

“Surprise~!” A cheerful, female voice came from the door.

“M-Mama?! Dad?! W-What are you doing here?!” Matthew cried out in surprise. Oh, so it was Matvey’s parents! Ivan smiled, excited to finally meet them but was nervous too, so he stayed where he was.

“Well isn’t that a warm welcome,” A man, Matthew’s father Ivan assumed, replied, “Well, are you going to let us in or what?”

“O-Of course! Um… Just caught me off guard, come in guys…” Matthew opened the door more, letting his parents in. Ivan started to put the baby clothes back in the box so that there would be space for drinks and snacks as the Alpha and Omega, along with his Alpha, walked over to the couch.

He stood up and smiled politely when he saw them. “Hello there, you must be Matthew’s parents. I’m Ivan it’s nice to meet you,” He held out a hand for a handshake, a baby onesie in his other. Matthew quickly moved next to Ivan, a flash of protectiveness in his scent that momentarily confused the Omega.

Matthew’s parents’ eyes went wide, which didn’t surprise Ivan too much, his size was a bit startling for an Omega after all. However, when Matthew’s mom glared at the yellow onesie in his hand, Ivan frowned slightly and retracted the hand that he had been holding out, placing it at his side. Her eyes flashed to Ivan’s stomach, which had just recently started to round out enough where it was slightly visible.

“Matthew…” There was a warning tone in the female Alpha’s voice as she kept glaring at the onesie. The sandy blonde who had come with her looked at the woman in confusion before he too noticed the clothing and the slight bump.

He closed his eyes and covered his face with a hand, “Oh bloody hell…”

Matthew looked at Ivan, nervousness evident in his scent alone, “I-Ivan… Why don’t you uh… bedroom. Now please?”

Ivan frowned more, holding the onesie in both hands now, “Why, is something wrong…?” Nervousness was replacing the excitement he had been feeling just moments before, and an encroaching sense of dread filled him. The Omega looked at his mate’s parents briefly before looking back at Matthew.

Matthew and his mom started arguing in French. During it Matthew cast a pleading glance at Ivan before continuing to try and calm his mom down. Ivan cowered when she cast a nasty glance at him.

Matthew’s father tried to break the situation up, “Mari… Maybe-” The French Alpha turned on her Omega, silencing him with a growl.

She turned back to Matthew, speaking English again, “I am waiting Matthew.” Matthew sighed and looked at his dad, who looked equally as pissed. Ivan was watching all of this play out, holding the baby onesie closely to him.

Matthew looked down, “Yes, Ivan is pregnant.”

“And is it yours?” Ivan’s heart sank like a rock at the accusation.

“Mama!” Matthew cried out in shock.

“Mari, really…” Arthur looked at Ivan nervously. Ivan hoped that at least he, as the only other Omega in the room, had some sympathy towards him in all of this.

What his mate’s mother said next just destroyed Ivan, “What?! I think I deserve to know if this… putain is sinking his claws into my son! Taking advantage of his good nature because he can’t keep his legs closed!” She snarled.

“That is enough!” Matthew bellowed, aggression causing his father to flinch. Ivan would have as well, but he felt too numb to react.

He looked at his mate’s mother, tears welling in his eyes, “Is that what you think I am…? A whore that’s trying to steal your son away…? Why, is it because I’m Russian? Because I’m taller and larger then a normal Omega?” He sniffled, trembling slightly.

He wasn’t able to think clearly, Ivan’s hormones and all the scents in the air clouding his head, “What have I done to make you think so horribly of me?! Would you like me better if I cut off my legs so that I was shorter then him?! Or if I let him lock me in some small room so I couldn’t ever leave?! What do I have to do to show that I’m not trying to hurt Matvey?!” Without even thinking, he grabbed one of the female Alpha’s hands, pressing it against his slightly swollen belly, tears pouring down his cheeks liberally, “This is Matvey’s! This baby is me and Matvey’s! It’s not that Alpha’s who Matvey saved me from, or any of the Beta’s who have mistaken me for an Alpha, or the Alpha’s who killed my parents in a car crash when I was a child, IT’S MATVEY’S!” The stress was too much for him, he couldn’t think clearly and started rambling in Russian, shutting his eyes tightly and trembling.

One of Matthew’s hands gently went to Ivan’s, prying his fingers off of the female Alpha’s hand while the other pushed her away roughly. Matthew wrapped his arms around Ivan’s neck, gently pulling the Omega down slightly so that his head rested on his shoulder.

“shhhhh, shhh Mon tournesol,” The Alpha whispered gently, “I’m here, I love you. You don’t have to prove a thing to them… I love you.” Ivan held onto Matthew tightly, sobbing and trembling.

“Lets go lay you down okay? You need to rest… Don’t worry, I’ll take care of it, I promise…” Matthew said softly. Ivan was still incapable of producing words in English, so he just nodded, trying to wipe some of his tears away. He let the other lead him to the bedroom where he was laid down on the bed and allowed to curl up with the sunflower blanket they had on the bed right now. He tried to hide his face in it as much as possible, choking back sobs and gasps as much as he could. The Omega felt ashamed of himself for his outburst, even though he had had every right to break down just then.

Matthew tucked the blanket around Ivan, sitting next to him for a moment. He felt the Alpha kiss his head softly, not moving away as he muttered into his hair, “I’m so sorry…” His hand rubbed Ivan’s arm through the blanket, moving to his stomach and gently brushing over the small bump that was their baby, “They… They just…” Matthew heaved a sigh, “I’ll go deal with her okay? Do you need anything before I go?”

Ivan wanted a lot of things. For Matthew’s mother to go away and never come back, for Matthew to hold him, for his parents to be alive so they could comfort him like they did after a bad dream, the list just went on and on… In the end he just shook his head no and curled up more. He’d already caused enough trouble and he didn’t want to cause more.

Matthew got up, “I love you, I’ll be back soon okay?” Ivan nodded again. Matthew left, closing the door behind him quietly. Not too long after his Alpha and his mother got into another argument, which Ivan could hear clearly. He couldn’t understand much of it, but what he could only made him feel worse. The screaming got louder and louder, to the point where Ivan was covering his ears to try and block it out. Ivan eventually heard a soft click and peeked out from the blanket to see who it was.

Matthew’s father was standing at the door, holding a tray of tea with milk and sugar cubes. “Bloody Alphas…” he muttered before turning to look at Ivan, “Ivan, do you mind if I come sit? I’ve brought tea.”

Ivan sat up slowly, the blanket wrapped around him, “I don’t mind…” The Omega still felt numb, and his voice cracked slightly from crying so much.

Matthew’s dad put the tray on the night stand, then handed a cup to Ivan which he took robotically. The Omega got his cup and sat the at foot of the bed, “So, how far along are you then?” His face was relatively calm, he must have been used to the screaming.

He took a sip from his cup as muffled English words spilled into the room, “You already moved him in?!”

“Yes and as we’ve established this is my apartment!” It quickly turned back to French after that.

The blonde Omega glanced over his shoulder and turned back to Ivan “Just ignore them, they'll stop eventually one way or another,” his lips twitched just slightly at the corners.

Ivan nodded slightly and looked down at his cup, “I’m four months along, give or take a few days. I didn’t find out until I was already three months along though… Um, I’m sorry, what is your name? Matvey never told me a lot about you two…” He blew on the tea to cool it down a little then took a small sip.

The Omega looked slightly annoyed at learning this and sighed, “I’m Arthur…”

Ivan jolted when he heard glass breaking, “What the hell Maman!” another smash, “Have you lost your fucking mind?!”

“The Alpha who probably just started smashing picture frames is named Marianna… I assure you, though she doesn’t seem it right now, she is usually perfectly…” Arthur trailed off for a little, “Well… not like this. She doesn’t handle shock well… I won’t make excuses for her, but Matthew is our only child and she can be rather… Protective. Never quite wore off after we found out he was an Alpha I’m afraid.” Ivan nodded slightly, trying to take this all in.

“Fine! You wanna do that!” Matthew shouted. There was stomping and the sound of a cupboard slamming open, “Here!” Another smash, this time it sounded like a plate.

“How dare you! You ungrateful-!”

“Me ungrateful?!” Matthew dissolved back into French.

Arthur closed his eyes looking pained, “Apparently Matthew has inherited a bit of his mother’s temper. I apologize for that... Though he’s a mild mannered boy, so I’m guessing it isn’t as bad... have you thought of names?”

Ivan nodded slightly, “A few… If it’s a boy, I would like to name him Alexei, if it’s a girl then Kristina. Those were… they were the names of my parents…” He frowned slightly as he remembered them, “They were both Betas, you know. They were very accepting and understanding of everyone, regardless of appearance or orientation, or so I remember them being like that… I was only nine, when the crash happened. An Alpha and an Omega were in a car, and the Omega’s heat had gone off. They had asked their partner to wait until they got home, but the Alpha wouldn’t listen. He got distracted, and crashed into my parent’s car. My big sister Katyusha was eighteen, my little one was only a newborn, and I was nine…” He wiped away a tear that threatened to go down his face again.

Arthur gave him a sympathetic look and took another sip from his cup.

“Get out! Just get out!” Matthew yelled.

“You’re kicking your own mother out?!”

“Damn right I am! Call me when you’ve taken your head out of your ass!”

There was a moment of silence before Marianne barked, “Arthur! We’re leaving! Now!”

Arthur sighed, looking irritated, but stood, “Well Ivan, it’s been… Well… I suppose it’s been horrifying hasn’t it? I apologize, perhaps next time, if Matthew ever lets us back in this house, it will be a little better, hm?” He turned from the room, quickly leaving.

Ivan heard Matthew say goodbye to his dad then the door slamming shut. The Alpha leaned against the door frame, looking at the floor, “On a scale of one to ten… How much trouble am I in right now?” He asked sheepishly.

Ivan put his cup down and held out his arms, “None if you comfort me right now…” He needed that more then anything.

Matthew took a deep breath, “That, I can do.” And with that the Alpha quickly crossed the room, climbing onto the bed and wrapping his arms around Ivan tightly. The two of them laid down, with Matthew keeping a firm hold on Ivan. The two of them kissed softly before Matthew moved to nuzzle against the possession mark. Ivan felt himself relax immensely at that. In this position, not only did he feel protected, he felt loved, which was what he needed right then.

“I love you Ivan.” Matthew said softly.

“I love you too Matvey.” Ivan hugged him tighter, resting his head on top of his. The two of them gradually fell asleep in each other’s arms. Whatever chaos had been left in the wake of the two Alphas fight, whatever lied ahead of them as parents, they could deal with it then. For now, they were going to enjoy their moment of peace and quiet.


	25. Chapter 25

Matthew was sleeping peacefully in bed, curled up underneath the warm blankets. Thoughts of waking were hours away. He had never been much of a morning person, almost impossible to drag him out of bed before ten on a weekend. Ivan had managed, accidentally, to find a way. 

A yelp of pain echoed through the apartment and Matthew was sitting up and out of bed in no time. He dashed form the room and into the main house, eyes and nose both searching for an intruder, and both instead setting on blood. 

Ivan stood, hand on the counter, looking as a large piece of glass buried into the heel of his foot, tears in his eyes "Shit! Are you okay Ivan?!" Matthew said, making his way carefully over.

“No, does it look like I’m okay?!” Ivan snapped.

Matthew jumped, eyes widened in shock. Had... Had Ivan snapped at him? The gentle, quiet Omega had just... He shook his head. Right now there were more important things. 

"Here lets get you to a chair." Matthew reached him and helped him over to one of the stools at the counter. 

Matthew checked quickly for glass under the chair, brushing away a few small shards before sinking to his knees and bringing Ivan's foot up to look. It didn't look to deep... quickly he grabbed a pair of shoes shoving them on and bounded across the living room to the bathroom. He returned a few seconds later with the first aid kit and a wet cloth. "This is gonna hurt. I'm sorry"

“Nyet, I-I’m sorry for snapping at you…” Ivan sniffled.

Matthew's eyes were focused on his work "It's fine. I should have cleaned this all up last night..." He winced as he yanked the glass out, causing Ivan to yelp in pain, and quickly put the wet cloth over the bleeding area. 

“How does it look…?” Ivan asked.

Matthew moved the cloth and studied it "Not bad. It's not too deep." He grabbed the kit and took out out a large band-aid and the antiseptic cream, cringing as he dabbed it on, and covered the mess with the band-aid. "You should be fine... But sit tight here until I sweep with up okay?" he rose to his feet and dipped into place a kiss on Ivan's forehead. 

Ivan nodded and looked down “…This is all my fault…” He said miserably.

"Ivan don't be ridiculous, you know it's not," Matthew said as he pulled away to grab the broom, busying himself with sweeping up the picture frame shard first. He didn't want to face the plate just yet. In fact he didn't want to think about the night before at all. He'd much rather block it all out and pretend nothing happened and not talk about it. 

How very Alpha of him. Lukas would be so proud. 

Matthew turned with a dust pan full of glass and saw Ivan on the floor picking up pieces of the broken plate "Ivan will you sit down? It's fine I got it," He sounded slightly exhausted, maybe a tiny bit irritated. Did the Omega really want to have more shards? 

Ivan looked back at him, frowning, “But, the plate…” He turned back around, gathering the last of the shards.

"It's done for. Not a big deal" He tried for non-nonchalant, but it had a sharp edge. He sighed in irritation with himself. He spoke again, gentler this time, "Look just.. Don't hurt yourself okay? Please just go sit." He dumped the class in the garbage bin.

Matthew watched as Ivan worked with the pieces, trying to fit it back together, and shook his head. He didn't even want the damn thing. What was the point of having it now? He moved to sweep up tiny shards and ceramic dust from what he considered it's final resting place. He'd either toss it later, or shove it away in the back of a closet. 

He tossed the last of the broken bits of the nights happenings. He would vacuum in a few minutes "What do you want to eat?" He asked simply, opening the fridge door. 

“What do we have?”

Matthew looked at the contents. "An omelette or pancakes, take your pick." 

“Omelette sounds good.” 

Matthew nodded taking out the eggs and cheese. He grabbed some mushrooms and ham as well and set to work at the stove. He was only half there mentally, exhaustion and stress catching up to him. He was going to be a mess for work tonight... Unless he could manage to fit in a nap later today... That sounded like a good idea!

“We should get dressed soon, we have to leave in a few hours for my ultrasound appointment.” said Ivan, a smile in his voice. Right. That was today. He wished he could feel a bit more excited. Seeing his baby for the first time should be exciting right? But the past twenty four hours had been a bit much. 

"Oh that's today?" he paused as he flipped the egg over "We'll get ready right after breakfast then" he worked to sound cheerful, hiding his exhaustion. Regardless he reached over to the pre-set coffee machine, flipping it on. He would take some with him if need be. It felt like a three cup morning. 

The pair had finished breakfast, got ready and were on their way. Matthew was thanking the sweet coffee gods the entire way to the hospital. His fatigue had lifted, allowing a small amount of excitement. He pushed the previous nights events from his mind all together to focus on more important things. Seeing the tiny being for the first time. 

They had heard the heart beat already at the doctors office, but it had taken a few weeks to scheduled time in for an ultrasound. Ivan was wiggling the entire way to the clinic and it caused a slightly larger smile. The two went into the clinic and sat in the waiting room for Ivan's name to be called. 

Who knew a name could spark a thousand thoughts, anxieties, and insecurities? But it did.

“Ivan Braginsky?”

The first anxiety was that, oh god, he was about to see the baby and it was going to get so much more real... The next turned to what if something was wrong? These of course were normal worries for any parents (Oh dear god he was going to be a parent) but the others came specifically from the name 'Braginsky' . Well it was Ivan's name and this was his ultra sound... But it irritated him. The baby was a... would it be a Williams?! They weren't married so it wasn't like he had any control over it. He had no control over any of it... 

As they entered the room he pushed the thoughts into a box labeled 'later' and shoved them to the side of his head. Focusing for now instead on the first two issues. Healthy baby, Healthy Ivan. 

Ivan laid out on the table, his shirt up, pants down over the bump. Matthew smiled at it. The tech apologized "This is gonna feel cold" As she squirted the gel on his exposed stomach. 

The tech was moving the wand around, screen turned towards her while she took necessary pictures for the file. Matthew reached out and took Ivan's hand as he stood nervously worrying his bottom lip. 

"Well, here you go," The tech said with a slight nervous edge to her voice as she turned the screen.

"Is it okay?! Is it a boy? A girl? Can you see? Is it-" Matthew cut off as he looked. 

There were circles on the screen in neon green.. two of them with the letters A and B... Two tiny fluttering heart beats "Congrats daddies, it's twins!" 

Matthew took a step back. Twins? No... No. It was one baby. He had signed up for one... He... Ceilings really needed to stop moving into that position...

Matthew fell to the ground of the ultrasound room with a thunk, once more out cold.


	26. Chapter 26

Ivan woke up earlier then he would’ve liked, just unable to fall asleep again. After the events of the previous day, he _wanted_ to sleep in, but his body said nope, you’re getting up.

With a sigh, the Omega got out of bed, detangling himself from the sheets and Matthew, and made his way to the kitchen. He was approaching the counter when something sharp embedded itself into his heel. He cried out in pain and latched onto the counter with one hand, tears in his eyes.

Matthew burst out of the bedroom and carefully made his way over to Ivan once he noticed the blood coming from his heel, “Shit! Are you okay Ivan?!”

“No, does it look like I’m okay?!” He snapped. He wasn’t usually the kind of person who snapped at others, but his hormones were all over the place and the pain wasn’t helping either.

Matthew jumped, eyes wide in shock. He shook his head, “Here, lets get you to a chair,” He helped Ivan over to one of the stools at the counter. Ivan sat down, careful not to put his injured heel on the ground.

Matthew brushed away any glass that was by the stool before getting on his knees and lifting Ivan’s foot up so he could see the shard. He grabbed his shoes, pulling them on, and quickly made his way from the kitchen to the bathroom. While he was looking for the first aid kit, Ivan thought about how he had acted just now. He snapped. He had snapped at his Alpha, at his gentle and kind Matthew, his mate… He frowned, ashamed of himself and tears started building up in his eyes.

Matthew returned a little while later with a wet cloth and the first aid kit, “This is gonna hurt. I’m sorry.” The Alpha said to him.

“Nyet, I-I’m sorry for snapping at you…” Ivan sniffled, tears building up more.

Matthew focused on his work, “It’s fine. I should have cleaned this all up last night…” Ivan yelped as his mate yanked the glass out quickly, wincing slightly at the feeling of the wet cloth being put on the wound.

“How does it look…?” Ivan asked.

Matthew moved the cloth to study it, “Not bad, it’s not too deep.” He pulled out a band-aid and the antiseptic cream. Ivan bit his lower lip, cringing as the cream was put on.

Matthew put the band-aid on after, “You should be fine… But sit tight here until I sweep up okay?” Matthew stood and placed a kiss on Ivan’s forehead.

Ivan nodded and looked down, still feeling upset, “…This is all my fault…” He said miserably.

“Ivan don’t be ridiculous, you know it’s not,” Matthew said as he picked up the broom and started sweeping up the glass shards. Ivan looked over at what must have once been a plate and frowned more. He knew that that plate had been special to Matthew, so to see it destroyed only made him feel worse. The feeling of guilt washing over him, Ivan carefully got off the stool, not putting pressure on his wound and avoiding any more glass, and walked over to it. He sat down on his knees and started picking up the shards, thinking that maybe he could fix the plate. His older sister meant well, but she was a klutz and would often break plates. She and Ivan would work together on fixing them, so he knew how to do it.

“Ivan will you sit down? It’s fine, I got it.” Matthew sounded slightly annoyed and exhausted. Ivan looked back at him, frowning, “But, the plate…” He turned back around, gathering the last of the shards. Now all he needed was some glue and he’d be able to start working.

Matthew spoke with a sharp edge in his voice, “It’s done for, not a big deal.” The Alpha sighed then spoke gentler, “Look just… don’t hurt yourself okay? Please just go sit.” The Alpha dumped the glass into the garbage. Ivan, having found all the shards that he possibly could, nodded and stood up carefully, sitting back at the counter. He put the shards on the counter and started trying to work out which piece connected to which piece.

Matthew swept up the last bits of dust and ceramic from the plate that Ivan couldn’t use and tossed out the last of the glass.

He then moved to the fridge and simply asked, “What do you want to eat?”

Ivan looked over at him, “What do we have?”

Matthew looked in the fridge, “Omelette or pancakes, take your pick.”

Ivan thought about it for a bit, “Omelette sounds good,” Ivan’s phone buzzed. He picked it up and saw that the calendar was reminding him of the doctor’s appointment that they had later today. It was going to be their first ultrasound, and the Omega was pretty excited for it.

He smiled and looked over at Matthew, “We should get dressed soon, we have to leave in a few hours for my ultrasound appointment.”

“Oh, that’s today?” Matthew said cheerfully, “We’ll get ready right after breakfast then.” He flipped the eggs over and turned on the coffee machine. After what happened yesterday, regardless of preferring tea over coffee, Ivan wanted some as well, so when it was ready he poured himself a cup and drank it along with his breakfast. He had been eating and drinking healthy for the sake of their baby, but Ivan thought that the tiny bundle of joy would forgive him for having one cup of the caffeinated beverage this once.

Once they had finished eating and had gotten properly dressed, the two headed out to the clinic where they would get to see their baby for the first time. Despite feeling exhausted, and a little queasy, Ivan was excited and could hardly sit still in the car as Matthew drove.

Ivan held Matthew’s hand, fingers intertwined, as they waited for his name to be called. He was excited, though a tiny bit nervous as well. He hadn’t found out until the three month mark that he was pregnant after all. What if something he did during that time had affected the baby? He tried to push those thoughts away and focus on what was going on right now.

A few minutes later, a male Beta nurse walked into the waiting room, “Ivan Braginsky?”

Ivan smiled brightly, “Da, that’s me!” He stood up with his Alpha and the two made their way to the ultrasound room, Ivan’s excitement barely contained.

The nurse got Ivan to lay down on the table, shirt pulled up and pants down slightly so they didn’t block his stomach. Ivan saw Matthew smile at the tiny baby bump he had, which made him smile more.

The tech apologized, “This is gonna feel cold.” and squirted the gel on Ivan’s exposed stomach. He shivered slightly, not at the cold but at the feeling of the gel itself. The tech spread it around then turned on the machine that would let them see the baby. Ivan didn’t like that they had to press down on his stomach for it to work, but had been assured when they made the appointment that it wouldn’t hurt the baby so it was alright.

The tech moved the wand around, screen towards her as she took the necessary pictures. Ivan had a hard time keeping from squirming in anticipation as he waited for the pictures.

“Well, here you go…” The tech said slightly nervously as she turned the screen to them.

“Is it okay?! Is it a boy? A girl? Is it-” Matthew stopped as they looked at the screen. There were two green circles on it, one with A and the other with B… Two different heart beats, which could only mean…

“Congratulations daddies, It’s twins!”

Ivan went pale. T-Twins? H-He was carrying twins?! Oh god, they were going to have to buy even more things now for the babies, and Matthew…

As Ivan expected, the Alpha fainted once more, landing on the ultrasound room floor out cold. He sighed and frowned, looking at his mate then at their children. Things just got so much more complicated…


	27. Chapter 27

Matthew sat on the floor in front of the Christmas tree, untangling wires with more concentration than was strictly necessary. He needed a distraction. Something, anything to take his mind off how much his head ITCHED! He snarled softly as the thought hit him and it started again. He wanted nothing more than to scratch that itch... But nope, he wasn't allowed... Doctor's orders.

When Matthew had found out they were having twins only a week prior, he had taken it a little better than the initial 'we're having a baby' announcement, but still in a less than dignified way.

When the monitor had shown two tiny fluttering heart beats in his mates' belly, he had once again fainted. This time however, there was a bunch of equipment in the small room, and falling was apparently more dangerous. His head had collided with one of the near by monitor legs and the sharp edge had cut his head. 

Because fainting wasn't bad enough, he had to wake up in a hospital bed, only to have nurses and doctors fussing over his head while Ivan, as hormonal as he was, cried. Matthew wasn't exactly in a good position to comfort him and his attempts of softly reassuring him were kind of overrun when a sharp pain hit and he yelped. 

It wasn't so bad now... It didn't really hurt anymore, the headache gone. Now he was just left with this annoying sensation. 

He was about to reach up, just to poke it, hopefully making it feel at least a little less annoying when the sound of a clatter in the kitchen startled him. There was laughter following and he was distracted. 

His eyes wandered over to the kitchen and smiled, Ivan stood next to his older sister as they baked. The clatter had been mixer attachments being dropped into the sink. No danger. Just noise. He was going to need to get use to that... 

He turned back to the cord, his face screwing up. Two babies... Two kids going through teething and terrible twos and god knows what else makes kids so loud... But he couldn't help but smile, it also meant next year they would have two little people sitting and looking at the sparkly lights he was so diligently untangling, tiny coos and burbles filling the air. He smiled to himself at the thought. 

Matthew had been so busy watching his mate and Katyusha in the kitchen, he hadn’t even seen as Natalia took aim and fired a plastic bobble at his head. It didn't hurt but he rubbed it anyway, frowning and knitting his eyebrows together as he threw her a look. He was about to make a comment when the other two came into the room and thought better of it. 

“My back is hurting a bit from carrying these two….” Ivan said with a sigh as he sat on the couch. Dutifully Matthew got up from his spot, abandoning the lights and moved to Ivan’s side, he placed a kiss on his Omega's cheek, nuzzling for a second. 

"Why don't you lean forward and let me help with that?" He had been trying to be extra attentive, still feeling guilty at his own shocked reaction. 

"Why don't you do your job and keep your hands off my brother instead?" snapped the small but feisty beta. Matthew ignored this, choosing instead to place another kiss on Ivan's cheek. After the mess his family caused, he was not about to get into it with Ivan’s... No matter how irritating the one was. At least Katyusha was nice enough... 

Ivan sighed at his sister's comment, but leaned forward. Matthew re-positioned so he could easier reach, and slipped his hands down, working around Ivan's lower back and hips. He knew this seemed to be the place Ivan held the most tension these days. His fingers probed and worked. "Is there anything you girls want to do while you're in town?" he asked off offhandedly as he worked, not speaking to either sister directly. He felt it was safer that way. 

As he worked he couldn't resist leaning down and resting his forehead against Ivan's shoulder, inhaling the scent he was putting off, a combination of their scents as his childrens blood pumped through Ivan's body. It was his new favorite smell and he took advantage of losing himself in it as often as he could. He held back a bit now... not like he could very well do much more than he was with people in the room... 

“Canada is such a strange and foreign place to me, I don’t know where to even begin!” said Katyusha excitedly.

A sense of pride washed through Matthew as he worked the knot loose earning a moan and a hum of “Aah, that felt good~” but that smile was washed away a second later with the growl rising from Natalia’s throat.

Matthew's jaw set at the growl trying his best not to return it, not to snap and to keep his damn possessive scent in check. He was silently grateful Ivan's sister was a beta... Because if she was an Alpha that moment wouldn't have been so pretty. 

He took a deep breath, and though his tone was tense, he manage to make it not sound pissy, "Well, there's the park with a sea wall.. It's a bit cold, but It's really nothing compared to Russia's temperatures in the winter... There's also a zoo, or whistler.. But that’s a two hour drive and-" He found another knot frowning to work it out, his voice softening as he regarded Ivan "I don't think that would be a very comfortable ride for you mon tournesol" he placed a kiss to Ivan's shoulder.

“How about for now we go to the movies down the street? It’s only a five minute drive and not a lot of people will be there today.” Ivan suggested.

The relaxation in Ivan's muscles and the scent clouded his mind once more, thoughts of the crabby sister clouded out, "Mmmmm If you all want to... Or we could go after Christmas. Just relax for today and tomorrow and tackle some tourist stuff after." Matthews' hand drifted down further and he caught himself, pulling back and standing to stretch before he let himself get too carried away. Hormones in check Matthew. He scolded himself as he returned to the lights and flashed a smile at the two siblings on the couch. "You have the rest of the week here right? Whatever you guys want, consider me the taxi."

“Oh, I’ve got an idea! Matthew, why don’t you tell me and Natalia how you two met?” Katyusha asked with a bright smile.

Matthews' hands froze and he looked down trying to think while he untangled "Uhh... On campus. Second day I think?" he scrambled with the knots in the wire... Next year he was wrapping this AROUND something so it didn't tangle... "I caught his scent and went looking, but I guess we just kept passing each other. It was kind of frustrating actually. Then I decided I was going to sit outside the cafeteria hoping to figure out who he was and I kinda bumped right into him" Matthew blushed a bit at the memory. He really didn't want to admit how big of a dumb ass he had been, not even realizing he had bumped into the Omega he was looking for and still looking around for some little thing. He sighed and smiled softly "Lucky for me, Ivan was looking for me to." He looked up at his mate on the couch with a warmth radiating from his eyes. 

Natalia grumbled something in Russian... Matthew was sure it probably wasn't nice. 

"Either way, I asked him for dinner, and he said yes and well... I guess here we are" He chuckled returning to his work, finally getting the last knot out.

“Hehe, da. I remember how disastrous that first date was too. Nothing seemed to go right! Well, not until the end anyway.” Matthew coughed, trying to hide the smile and blush that crept over his own face at the memory of the date. 

"Yeah... Well I wouldn't have traded it for anything." The memory brought up a slight jumble of nerves for him. But he pushed it back as he gazed out of the window. It was getting close to sunset... 

He glanced over at Ivan's older sister, a silent question he hope got across. He felt relief flood when Ivan's older sister smiled and nodded slightly before getting up “Natalia, can you help me decorate the cookies? They’re almost ready! Matthew, can you and Ivan go out and get some more icing? We made a lot of cookies and don’t want to run out.” She winked at Matthew and dragged Natalia to the kitchen so she couldn’t complain.

Matthew smiled "Of course! Just icing? Do you need anything else?" he said with a smile walking towards Ivan ready to offer help up if the Omega needed it. He was pleased with how calm that exchange sounded, and how he seemed completely normal considering he was a shaking jumble of nerves inside. 

“Nyet, just that!” Katyusha called out as the pair left for the car.

A few minutes later, Matthew pulled out of the parking space and started driving. He caught the sight of Ivan pouting out of the corner of his eyes and frowned in concern "What’s the matter beautiful?" he asked, turning the car to drive... Well... Not to the regular store they visited.

Matthew noticed Ivan pouting further from the corner of his eye, “I’m fat… I can’t even fit into the seat anymore…” there was a small sniffle.

Matthew sighed in irritation at this, "Ivan" he said sternly "You're not _fat_ you’re _pregnant_. With twins for goodness sake!" he reached out a hand placing it on the bump, not taking his eyes off the road, but smiling, his tone was gentler this time, "And personally, I like the way it looks on you" He moved his hand over their children, lovingly. Really... how could he ever think he was fat anyway? He was a bit... chubby... But Omegas were _suppose_ to have fat pads. Even before he had stumbled his way past the obvious high difference, he had always found it cute how soft his mate was. 

They were getting closer to their destination. Luckily there was a lot of parking, though he was sure there would be at least one space. His eyes caught the tail lights from Feliciano's car, noting the car full of people. He was going to owe them all big for this...

“That makes me feel much better to know that~” Ivan smiled, blushing a little. It was only then that the Omega noticed where they were and looked at the Alpha in confusion, “Matvey, why are we here? This isn’t the store.”

Matthew smiled "I know. It was cold. I thought we could grab a hot chocolate before we went to the store. That ice cream place we went to has hot stuff for the winter." He leaned over and placed a kiss on the Omegas' cheek before taking his hand back and opening the door, pausing "Plus... I think I could use a little break from Natalia... I love you dearly, but grant me these five extra minutes?" He smiled and threw a wink before getting out and jogging around the car to open Ivan's door for him. 

“Alright. I’ll admit, my little sister is quite… Defensive, of me, I guess you could say.” Matthew chuckled. There was no guessing in it... But he wasn't in the mood to say that.

Once they got their drinks, Matthew's stomach was full of butterflies. He couldn't remember ever feeling this nervous. He looked towards the mountain and bit his lip. The timing was perfect, as a glow started to show from behind the rock formation. "Hey look! The moon." He took Ivan's hand and flashed another smile, "Come on. Let's go watch for a few minutes before we go." Ivan nodded. 

Matthew lead them across the street, watching for the patches of Ice and snow. There wasn't much... maybe two inches, but the effect was perfect. Before they came into view of the spot Matthew stopped, standing in front of Ivan and taking in a deep breath. "Do you trust me?"

Ivan's accent thickened as he spoke, “What? Of course I trust you Matvey, why do you even need to ask?” 

Matthew leaned forward, standing on his toes to place a gentle kiss on Ivan's lips, pulling back just barely and saying in barely more than a whisper "Close your eyes. Don't peek and just let me guide you okay? Don't worry, you're safe with me Tournesol." 

Matthew smiled and his heart swelled as he watched Ivan nod, closing his eyes so trustingly. His own nerves ebbed away a bit at the gesture. 

Taking Ivan's arms, he walked backwards leading the Omega around the corner and toward the familiar piece of drift wood. Surrounding it were dozens of "sunflowers" in reality they were pieces of wood from flats at work, taken apart and painted green, at the top of each one was a large round piece of cardboard, colourful tissue glued on the surface that made them look impressively close to real sunflowers Matthew thought. He wanted to fill this beach with the real thing... But sunflowers in season were expensive enough, in the winter... They had twins coming, romantic gestures were kind of on a budget...

He didn't stop them moving until they were standing in the middle of the makeshift field, all of the cheery yellow flowers facing them. His voice shook only a little as he let go of Ivan, "You can open your eyes now." 

When Ivan's eyes did open, he looked around in wonder for a second, a smile spreading across his face, “Matvey, did you do this? It’s amazing, I love it!” Ivan said cheerfully, His arms wrapping around Matthew's neck. Matthew smiled as he felt lips against his, and kissed back briefly before pulling back. He stepped back, carefully taking Ivan's hot chocolate (He was thankful none had spilled, but he wasn't going to chance it happening...) and setting both take away cups in the snow before turning back. 

The moon was behind him, rising and lighting Ivan's silvery hair, helping give him the courage to do this. He took both of the Omegas hands, and took a deep breath "I love you Ivan... When I first met you, you weren't what I pictured exactly, and I'm sure I wasn't really the Alpha you had in mind. But as soon as I knew you, I knew you were the only one I wanted, I didn't care what I thought I was expecting because even if I didn't know it, it had always been you." He squeezed the Omegas hands, looking into the violet eyes and prayed he wasn't fucking this up. 

"I love every bit of you. I love how sweet and gentle you are, I love that you're always kind to everyone, I love how when you're nervous your accent comes out, the way you smile at me for the littlest thing I do, that you somehow seem to be so happy despite everything you've been through and I love that you've been so strong through everything that's happening now."

He pulled a hand away, placing it on the bump between them. He crouched by Ivan's stomach, moving his second hand to it and placing a kiss through the jacket. He looked back up at Ivan, his voice caught a little as he continued. "I love that you're carrying our children. Even if it was a shock, I wouldn't want it any other way now... Every time I look at you, smell you, feel you... It reminds me of how much I love you..." He turned back to the bump, murmuring just loud enough for Ivan to catch it "I love you both too. You and your mommy forever." He used the term Ivan was most comfortable with and smiled wider.

He removed a hand, taking a breath as he reached into his pocket and shifted to kneel on the snowy ground, not really caring that it was wet and cold. He took out the blue silk covered box, popping it open and taking a breath "Ivan, will you marry me?"

Matthew watched nervously, his stomach twisting and his heart pounding as Ivan gasped, a hand covering his mouth. His eyes widened and tears were trickling down his cheeks... Were they good tears or bad? good or bad?! Was he insulted? Did he assume this was just about the kids, because it wasn't. Matthew knew he was going to be with Ivan for the rest of his life! He was just about to open his mouth to say so, when he was suddenly hit with Ivan’s weight, toppling him back into the snow as he was hugged tightly, Ivan’s head resting on his chest as he cried. 

Matthew could barely believe it when he felt the Omega nodding against his chest “Y-Yes, I d-do! I-I love you Matvey!” He let out a breath of relief, a smile lighting his face before Ivan’s mouth was against his once more, kissing deeply and hold tightening. Matthew smiled against his mouth, unable to stop, wrapping his arms around Ivan and growling happily.

He wanted to enjoy the moment more... But a thought crept into his mind. He whined into the kiss before breaking it. "Ivan..." he couldn't help leaving light kisses against the Omega's lips every few words "We have to - get you - up... You're gonna -hurt yourself or - get sick in this snow - okay?" One extra long kiss and he pulled back again. "Besides... Don't you wanna put this on?" He said holding the box so it was visible.

Ivan sat back after nodding and Matthew followed, pulling the ring out of its place as Ivan took off the glove. He slipped the ring gently onto Ivan's finger, staring at it with a wide smile, before leaning forward to kiss Ivan's hand. 

Matthew moved to stand, offering his hands to the Omega, and helping him to his feet before moving to cradle his face, wiping away tears, and planting another sweet, soft kiss on his lips. He smiled again and turned his face away, though his eyes never left Ivan’s "Did you get all that?" He called into the darkness with a playful smirk. 

A familiar voice carried across the beach from behind some bushes "Got it!" Out of the bushes stepped the waitress from their first date Camera in hand. It had been shockingly easy to convince her to help... All it took was the promise that she could keep a copy of the pictures... He wasn't really sure why, but if it meant they had them, he didn't really care. "You can pick them up in a few days!" She called, not bothering to linger after she threw a wide smile at the couple. 

Ivan shivered “Perhaps we should be getting home now, da? It is getting colder now.” The omega slipped his glove back on, picking up the hot chocolate, and Matthew followed suit picking up his own. 

"Sounds like a good idea," He stood beside Ivan, wrapping an arm around his middle to lend some warmth "Let's get you back home. " 

they reached the car, settling in and Matthew pulled back onto the road heading towards home. "Was there anything you wanted from the store?" He asked with a quick side glance "They don't _really_ need icing..." 

Matthew took a moment to be proud of himself for setting this all up. He was eternally grateful for all the help he got from friends and from Kat. He quite happily sat on the mountain of favours he now owed. It was all worth it just to see the smile on Ivan's face and to hear the word 'yes'.

“Well, I do have a craving for mozzarella sticks with mustard on them. Can we get some?”

“Of course my love” Matthew said with an easy smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay we usually don't add notes, But I wanted one for this so shush. 
> 
> I wanna thank my co-author for dealing with me for this chapter. I'm really not an affectionate person, so writing this romantic stuff turns me into a seventh grader in health class... Basically your all lucky I survived to edit this :P


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Italics spoken by Ivan, Katyusha, and Natalia are Russian_ so no need to translate! :D Also, listen to this while reading for maximum feels this chapter: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HEyrLKOK3v4

Matthew hadn’t taken the news of Ivan being pregnant with twins too well, but not as bad as the initial pregnancy announcement. The Alpha had fainted and hit his head on the leg of a monitor and had cut open his head. The doctors had rushed to fix up the wound, and Ivan had been a crying mess. They had put stitches in the Alpha’s head, and he wasn’t allowed to scratch it no matter how much it itched.

The next day, Ivan got a call from his older sister saying that she and Natalia were going to come to spend Christmas with him and Matthew. He had been excited to not only see his sisters again and to introduce them to Matthew as well. Seeing how Matthew’s family had reacted to Ivan, it was going to be a welcomed change of pace for them.

Two days after the call, Katyusha and Natalia had arrived and Matthew and Ivan picked them up from the airport. Katyusha had hugged both of them, squishing Matthew’s head against her breasts unintentionally, and Natalia had glared at Matthew with the intensity of a thousand dying suns. Looks like she was warming up to him already!

It was now a week after finding out about the twins, and they were setting up for Christmas. Ivan and Katyusha were making treats, Matthew was detangling Christmas lights, and Natalia was looking through the ornaments to see with ones they should use on the tree. Not that they had that many any way.

 _“I’m so glad you’re here Katyusha, these last four and a half months have not been the easiest. I’m so glad to have you and Natalia here.”_ Ivan smiled at his elder sister.

Katyusha smiled back at him, _I’m glad too, though I wish I could have brought Sadik along with us, but he couldn’t get away from work.”_ She looked down at the wedding ring on her finger, smiling more. Sadik was Katyusha’s husband and mate. The two of them had become friends after their parent’s death, and eventually they ended up as a couple. They got married when Ivan was seventeen, but still hadn’t had any kids yet. Neither of them really seemed to care, it’s not like they were out of time anyway.

 _“Da, he’s really committed to his job, isn’t he?”_ Ivan rinsed some of the batter off of the mixer.

Katyusha chuckled, _“Da, he is. You should have seen him the other night, he looked so tired that he fell asleep on the kitchen table!”_ The two of them laughed as Ivan put the mixer attachments into the sink, planning on washing them later. Katyusha turned on the timer on the oven and the two went to join Matthew and Natalia in the living room.

The pregnant Omega sat down on the couch, leaning back and sighing softly, “My back is hurting a bit from carrying these two….” He placed a hand on his stomach and gently rubbed it. Due to carrying twins, his stomach was bigger then most people would be at that point in their pregnancy. Matthew moved from his spot on the floor with the lights, sitting next to Ivan.

He placed a kiss on the Omega’s cheek, nuzzling him softly, “Why don’t you lean forward and let me help with that?” Matthew offered.

“Why don’t you do your job and keep your hands off my brother instead?” Natalia glared at Matthew. Ivan sighed softly, he knew she wouldn’t like Matthew, no matter how sweet he was… Regardless, the Omega leaned forward and let Matthew rub his back to help alleviate the discomfort.

“Is there anything you girls want to do while you’re in town?” Matthew asked Ivan’s sisters as he rubbed Ivan’s back, focusing on his lower back and hips.

Katyusha smiled, “Canada is such a strange and foreign place to me, I don’t know where to even begin!” She chuckled slightly, making her boobies bounce a little. Looks like she really hasn’t changed a bit, though in this case that might not be for the best…

Ivan couldn’t help but moan as Matthew got a particularly tense spot and relaxed, “Aah, that felt good~” He hummed. Natalia growled loudly at Matthew, looking like she was about to kill him.

Matthew sounded a bit tense, “Well, there’s a park with a seawall… It’s a bit cold, but it’s nothing compared to Russia’s temperatures in the winter… There’s a zoo, or whistler… but that’s a two hour drive and-” He found another knot in Ivan’s back and worked to get it out, “I don’t think that would be a very comfortable ride for you mon tournesol,” Matthew said softly to Ivan, placing a kiss on his shoulder. Ivan smiled softly at his consideration. Just driving to the doctor’s for check up was hard enough on him some days, and that was only a twenty minute drive if traffic was bad.

“How about for now we go to the movies down the street? It’s only a five minute drive and not a lot of people will be there today.” Ivan suggested. He had seen a poster with a lot of sunflowers on it for a movie and wanted to go see it now, though he couldn’t remember what it was about.

“Mmmmm, if you all want too… or we could go after Christmas. Just relax today and tomorrow and tackle some tourist stuff after.” Matthew’s hands drifted down Ivan a bit before he caught himself and stood up, stretching. He went back to the lights and smiled at Ivan’s sisters.

“You have the rest of the week here right? Whatever you guys want, consider me the taxi.” He smiled more. Ivan leaned back, sighing softly and feeling much better now.

“Oh, I’ve got an idea! Matthew, why don’t you tell me and Natalia how you two met?” Katyusha asked with a bright smile.

Matthew looked down at the wire he was trying to untangle, “Uhh... On campus. Second day I think? I caught his scent and went looking, but i guess we just kept passing each other. It was kind of frustrating actually. Then I decided I was going to sit outside the cafeteria hoping to figure out who he was and I kinda bumped right into him” Ivan couldn’t help but chuckle lightly at the memory of that. At the time he’d been disappointed that Matthew looked shocked at his size, but now he couldn’t care less.

Matthew sighed and smiled softly, “Lucky for me, Ivan was looking for me too.” He smiled at Ivan, warmth radiating in his eyes. Ivan returned the warm look with a gentle and loving smile.

 _“Yeah right, I bet you were just looking for a quick fuck and thought my brother would be one…”_ Natalia grumbled, crossing her arms. Katyusha gave her a warning glare and the Beta shut up, for now at least.

“Either way, I asked him for dinner, and he said yes and well... I guess here we are.” Matthew chuckled and got the last knot out.

“Hehe, da. I remember how disastrous that first date was too. Nothing seemed to go right! Well, not until the end anyway.” Ivan blushed slightly at the memory of their first kiss and smiled lovingly at his darling Alpha.

Matthew coughed, a blush forming on his face, “Yeah... Well I wouldn't have traded it for anything.” Matthew smiled and glanced out the window. Ivan also smiled, looking down at his belly. He closed his eyes and gently rubbed it, looking forward to when he could see and hold his children for the first time.

Katyusha noticed how Matthew glanced at her, silently asking her a question. She knew what it was, and in response smiled softly and nodded her approval before turning to her sister, “Natalia, can you help me decorate the cookies? They’re almost ready! Matthew, can you and Ivan go out and get some more icing? We made a lot of cookies and don’t want to run out.” She winked at Matthew and dragged Natalia to the kitchen so she couldn’t complain.

“Of course! Just icing? Do you need anything else?” Matthew asked. Ivan opened his eyes and accepted Matthew’s help up.

“Nyet, just that!” Katyusha called out. Ivan pulled his coat and boots on and he and Matthew headed out. Ivan squirmed slightly as he tried to get comfy in the car seat, with out a lot of luck. He pouted slightly, starting to hate how fat he felt.

Matthew pulled out of the parking lot and looked at Ivan, “What’s wrong beautiful?” He asked.

Ivan pouted more, “I’m fat… I can’t even fit into the seat anymore…” A tiny sniffle got out. What if Matthew didn’t love him as much now because of the extra pounds he’d packed on…?

Matthew sighed in irritation “Ivan” he said sternly “You’re not _fat_ you’re _pregnant_. With twins for goodness sake!” He reached out a hand placing it on the bump, not taking his eyes off the road, but smiling. His tone was gentler this time, “And personally, I like the way it looks on you.” He moved his hand over their children, lovingly. Ivan smiled lovingly, feeling relieved and placed his hands on top of Matthew’s, holding it there.

“That makes me feel much better to know that~” He smiled more, blushing a little.

It was only then that Ivan noticed where they were and looked at the Alpha in confusion, “Matvey, why are we here? This isn’t the store.” He looked out the window to the restaurant. Ivan easily recognized it as where they had gone on their first date, and where they’d had their first kiss.

Matthew smiled “I know. It was cold, I thought we could grab a hot chocolate before we went to the store. That ice cream place we went has hot stuff for the winter.” He leaned over and placed a kiss on the Omega’s cheek before taking his hand back and opening the door, pausing “Plus... I think I could use a little break from Natalia... I love you dearly, but grant me these five extra minutes?" Matthew smiled and threw a wink before getting out and jogging around the car to open Ivan's door for him.

Ivan smiled softly, blushing a bit, and got out of the car, “Alright. I’ll admit, my little sister is quite… defensive, of me, I guess you could say.” He smiled apologetically and held Matthew’s hand in his gloved one. The two walked to the ice cream store and got two hot chocolates. Ivan got little mini marshmallows in his, smiling as they floated around.

“Hey look, the moon!” Matthew took Ivan’s hand and flashed him a smile, “Come on. Let’s go watch for a few minutes before we go.” Ivan smiled and nodded in agreement as the other lead him to the beach. He watched the ground, being careful to avoid any patches of ice he could fall and slip on.

Matthew stopped after a while and turned to face Ivan, standing in front of him and taking a deep breath, “Do you trust me?” He asked.

Ivan frowned, “What? Of course I trust you Matvey, why do you even need to ask?” He got a little nervous at that, his accent showing through. Was Matthew going to ask him to do something dangerous? No, he’d never risk it, not with the twins on the way… right?

Matthew leaned forward, standing on his toes and kissing him gently, before just barely pulling back and speaking in just barely a whisper, “Close your eyes. Don’t peek and just let me guide you okay? Don’t worry, you’re safe with me mon tournesol.” Matthew assured him.

Ivan took a deep breath and nodded slightly, closing his eyes and holding onto Matthew’s arms, letting the Alpha guide him. As they walked towards their destination, Matthew walking backwards, Ivan felt his nerves ebb away a bit, and he relaxed a bit. After what felt like several minutes, they stopped.

Matthew let go of Ivan’s arms, and his voice shook a little as he spoke, “You can open your eyes now.” Ivan did so and was amazed by the sight around him. They were by the driftwood from their first date, and surrounding them were sunflowers made of plywood, cardboard, and yellow tissue paper. It was as if they were in a field of them.

Ivan looked at Matthew, smiling brightly, “Matvey, did you do this? It’s amazing, I love it!” He couldn’t keep the cheer out of his voice and kissed his mate lovingly, wrapping his arms around his neck. Matthew kissed back for a little while before pulling back. He took a step back, taking Ivan’s hot chocolate and placing it on the ground along with his own carefully.

The moon was behind Matthew, making it look as though his outline was glowing faintly. The Alpha took both of Ivan’s hands, holding them in his own, and took a deep breath, “I love you Ivan... When, I first met you, you weren't what I pictured exactly, and I'm sure I wasn't really the Alpha you had in mind. But as soon as I knew you, I knew you were the only one I wanted, I didn't care what I thought I was expecting because even if I didn't know it, it had always been you.” Matthew squeezed his hands and looked into his eyes. Ivan looked back into them in anticipation and nervousness.

“I love every bit of you. I love how sweet and gentle you are, I love that you’re always kind to everyone, I love how when you’re nervous your accent comes out, the way you smile at me for the littlest thing I do, that you somehow seem to be so happy despite everything you've been through and I love that you've been so strong through everything that's happening now.” Matthew pulled a hand away, placing it on Ivan’s bump. Ivan’s eyes followed him as he crouched down by his stomach, moving his other hand to it and gently kissing it through his coat.

The Alpha looked up at him, a little choked up as he continued, “I love that you’re carrying our children. Even if it was a shock, I wouldn't want it any other way now... Every time I look at you, smell you, feel you... It reminds me of how much I love you…” Ivan smiled lovingly, tearing up a bit in joy as Matthew, his wonderful, darling mate, turned back to his belly and murmured just loud enough for Ivan to hear what he was saying, “I love you both too, you and your mommy forever.” Ivan was getting a little choked up now. He’d never felt so loved before as in this moment.

Matthew removed a hand, taking a breath as he shifted so that he was kneeling on the snowy ground and held up a blue silk covered box, opening the lid to reveal a beautiful engagement ring, “Ivan, will you marry me?” The blonde Alpha asked.

Ivan gasped slightly and covered his mouth in surprise. His eyes widened and he could feel tears trickling down his cheeks. He was beyond words as he stared at the beautiful ring. Sure, one could say it was expected since Ivan was pregnant with his kids, but this meant so, so much more to him then just some social expectation. Unable to say anything still, Ivan lunged down at the other, hugging him tightly and unintentionally knocking Matthew on to his back in the snow. The Omega’s head was on his mate’s chest.

He looked up at the other, tears still trickling down his cheeks but smiling, and nodded vigorously, “Y-Yes, I d-do! I-I love you Matvey!” He kissed his now fiancé deeply and lovingly, holding onto him tightly. Matthew wrapped his arms around him and growled happily into the kiss. The two of them held the kiss for a while longer before Matthew whined and broke it, kissing Ivan in between every few words. Neither of them could keep off of the other for very long.

“Ivan… We have to- get you- up… you’re gonna- hurt yourself or- get sick in this snow- okay?” The two indulged in an extra long kiss before Matthew held up the ring box, “Besides… don’t you wanna put this on?”

Ivan nodded and carefully sat up, though he had some difficulty with it due to his belly. He pulled off his glove and held his hand out, waiting for Matthew to put the ring on him. Matthew slipped it on and stared with a wide smile at it, before leaning forward and kissing Ivan’s hand. The Alpha stood up, helping Ivan to his feet as well, before cradling his face, gently wiping the tears away, and giving him another sweet, soft kiss. Ivan gladly returned it with plenty of love.

Matthew smiled and turned his head to face the bushes, keeping his eyes on Ivan, “Did you get all that?” He called out with a playful smirk. Ivan frowned slightly in confusion and looked at the bushes.

“Got it!” Ivan recognized the voice as that of the waitress from their first date, camera in hand, “You can pick them up in a few days!” She called, not bothering to linger for long. Ivan blushed deeply, but was also happy to have pictures of engagement too.

A shiver running through him reminded him of the winter climate. He hugged himself and turned to his mate, “Perhaps we should be getting home now, da? It is getting colder now.” He slipped his glove back on, picked up the hot chocolate, and took a gulp from it, sighing contently as he was warmed up slightly.

Matthew followed suit, picking up his own to-go cup, “Sounds like a good idea,” He stood beside Ivan, wrapping an arm around his waist to lend some warmth, “Let’s get you back home…” The two went back to the car, sipping on their hot chocolates along the way.

Ivan got inside and sat down, pulling his seat belt on as Matthew got back on the road, “Was their anything you wanted from the store? They don’t _really_ need icing…” He asked.

Ivan smiled at him lovingly, “Well, I do have a craving for mozzarella sticks with mustard on them. Can we get some?” He asked.

“Of course my love.” Matthew replied with an easy smile.

Ivan was glad to have a mate like Matthew, who he loved more then anything in the world, and who loved him just as much. He was proud to be carrying their children, and if asked to do everything all over again, he wouldn’t change a single thing.


	29. Chapter 29

Matthew was exhausted when he walked through the door. He had been picking up all the extra shifts he could, putting away money for when the twins came. So naturally he dragged himself in the door, with a slight smile as his eyes locked on the couch "I'm home~!" He called lazily as he flopped down on his stomach, hugging a pillow to his face and sighing in relaxation. Only seconds later, Matthew could hear the foot falls from the kitchen moving cautiously into the living room, and the quiet creak of the chair being sat in.

“Welcome home Matvey, how was work?”

"Mmmm... 'was work... how was your day?" He moved his head so he could see his little family all bundled into one. he smiled as he could see the kicks from where he was. Their strong little babies in there all comfy and warm... His Omega, smiling softly and glowing with his condition. He would have to commit this to memory.

“Mine was fine. My back is a little sore, and one of the babies kicked me right in the bladder earlier, but otherwise they were good.” Ivan rubbed his stomach and Matthew smirked.

"Well, a few more months and I bet you'll miss the foot in the bladder. Sleep's gonna be so scarce" He yawned and shifted a bit "What do you say we go catch a nap now to conserve some for later?" He shot Ivan a wink, but really... a nap sounded amazing...

“That sounds nice, but there is something I was wondering you could do for me.” Ivan started pouting... Matthew knew that look...

He sighed, dropping his head back into the pillow and groaning before pulling himself back up to his feet and stretching "Okay... What am I getting from the store?"

Actually, it’s something else." Matthew's smile dropped, concern taking it's place "You see, I would really like it if you and your mother at least tried to reconcile. Arthur and I talked over Skype earlier and we both agree that you two should talk.” Ivan explained with a pout. Matthew was already moving to turn around. They had this conversation... “Wouldn’t it just be awful if the twins never got to meet their grandparents? They’ll never get to meet my parents, and I don’t want to deprive them of having grandparents because of one fight…” Matthew looked back to see Ivan holding his stomach.

"Ivan..." He said warningly. "We've discussed this... I really don't want to have this conversation again...." He moved from the couch, guilt settling in his stomach as he did, turning to go to the kitchen, "When she apologizes, then I'll talk, I won't do it before hand or it'll just happen all over again. Our kids don't need that."

Matthew walked towards the refrigerator, he had hoped they had settled this weeks ago. He wasn't doing it and that was- "Jesus Christ!" suddenly a large hand was around his arm, yanking him back. Matthew stumbled after Ivan, trying to keep his footing while in a state of shock. They arrived in the bedroom and Ivan locked the door, letting him go and standing in front of it with a stern look. It was the mom look. The "you kids need to behave" look... Matthew wasn't fond of it being used on him... but he was far to stunned by Ivan at the moment...

“Matvey, while you are right that our kids don’t need the fighting in their lives, we both know that sooner or later, it will happen again between you and Marianne, unless you two talk it out. Now you are going to sit on that bed, call Arthur on skype, and talk with your mother and work things out. Until you do, this door is staying locked, and I am prepared to wait for as long as I need to.”

Matthew's mouth turned down into a frown. Ivan was... ordering him around? Where the hell... a growl built in his throat "Ivan..." 

“Try it Matvey and you’ll find yourself sleeping on the couch clear to my next heat.”

Matthew's mouth snapped shut, swallowing the Alpha command before it formed.

He snarled in irritation. "Fine!" He moved to the bed and sat with his arms crossed. This was so stupid and it was going to get them absolutely no where, but fine. If it stopped this fight, alright. He sighed tipping his head back "Fine Ivan... I'll do what you want..." Then when it fails, I'm taking a nap.... He added in his head. The Omega was obviously already pissed... No need to poke the bear.

Suddenly, a switch flipped, back to happy Ivan “Thank you Matvey!” He hummed unhappily but in defeat before a laptop was suddenly placed on his lap, a call being made "Fuck! right now?!"

Ivan smiled more, “Yes, right now!”

"Ivan, you could have at least-"

"What the hell do you think you are doing Arthur! Untie me righ- mmph!" a hand appeared over his mothers mouth on screen and Matthew's eyes widened in confusion.

His father came partially into the picture, "I told you Mari, we're doing this weather you like it or not!"

"Dad?! Dad why is mom tied to that chair?!" his eyes were the size of dinner plates and terrified... 

Arthur turned to the camera and smiled as if there was nothing unusual going on "Oh Matthew! I see your deciding to go along peacefully with this. Good on you. I hope you and your mother have a nice chat."

"Wh-what?!" what would have happened if he hadn't....

The hand was removed and there was a swift carry of feet and a door slamming.

"Arthur you get your ass back here and untie me or I swear to god!"

Matthew just sat and stared.

Matthew sat watching the screen in an awkward and heavy silence. Neither Alpha relenting in their silence. It was really irritating, and Matthew knew he'd be stuck on this call until he said something, so he begrudgingly broke first.

"Hello Mother."

"Matthew..."

Matthew cast a wistful look over at Ivan as if to say 'do I have to?' and was greeted with a definite 'yes you do' nod in response.

"Apparently we need to talk." He said simply.

"I'm listening."

Matthew ground his teeth, If she thought he was just going to apologize....

"What you did was unacceptable. You were an _unannounced_ guest in my home, you came in and insulted my mate and me. As much as I personally would be open to letting you miss out until you figure it out and get your head out of your-" Matthew felt a foot jab into his lower back and sighed. "Ivan and dad want us to patch things up so you get to know you grand children."

"And why should I do that?" she said with a huff.

Matthew glared "Oh well excuse me. I seemed to have suffered some form of delusion that made me believe my mother might hold some sort of affection towards me, but if I was wrong then I guess I'll just-"

"Wait! No..." Marianne sighed and looked frustrated "Damnit Arthur! unlock me I can't think like this!"

Matthew sat with an eyebrow raised.

Marianne sighed after getting no reply and looked back at the camera. "I'm sorry... You know I love you mon ange... I was surprised... and scared for you and maybe I overreacted, but you should have told me sooner! I would have had time to adjust..." Ivan didn't even have to say it... He could feel the 'I told you so' hanging in the air

"Yeah... Yeah I should have." Matthew knew this was more uncomfortable for his mother then him... so he caved "We both made mistakes. Ivan and I are willing to forgive on our side... as long as you apologize to him as well."

Marianne tensed but nodded.

"You'll have to learn to live with it... you don't have to love him, though I don't see how you couldn't." Matthew cast a smile over at Ivan "But you DO have to learn to live with him. He's going to be the mother of your grandchildren."

"You're right. I will call at another day and apologize properly..." she turned towards the door and hollered "Once someone gets these things off of me!"

Matthew composed his face so as not to laugh. Thoughts of laughter were gone when Marianne turned back to the screen, an unsure, but hopeful look on her face.

"Would it... could we come back out in a few months then? After it's born."

"We'd like if you and dad came out after the birth. We want you to be in your grandchildren's lives"

Marianne sighed, her face relaxing into a slight smile at his words, "Thank you mon cher," She said sweetly then chuckled "But maybe we could put off thinking about the next one until the first one is here oui? You keep saying grandchildren, just give a year or two between?"

"No" Matthew said with a smile "I don't think the second one can wait that long really."

Marianne looked confused and slightly irritated "And why not? Your Omega is not some sort of baby factory. You have time!"

"Well... I could be wrong... I did skip out on reading those pamphlets, but twins tend to come at the same time right?"

His mother furrowed her brow at first, then realization set in and her eyes opened wide. "Twins?! Twins... Arthur! Arthur come unchain me you damn grumpy, scone burning, set of eyebrows!"

The conversation came to a close half an hour later, once Marianne had finished pumping information out of the pair of them, insisting on seeing the baby bump, ultrasound photos, anything and everything she had missed due to their admittedly childish spat.

Matthew closed the lap top and laid back on the bed, tucking it down beside the night stand and groaning "So am I banished to the couch or can I nap here?"

Ivan wrapped his arms around Matthew, and Matthew felt himself relax, “Nyet, you can sleep here.” Ivan lips met his head and he smiled, easing his eyes closed. “I’m proud of you for doing that, I know it was hard for you to do so.” The Omega snuggled close and Matthew wrapped his arms around him with a happy hum.

He turned his head to nuzzle against his mate "I love you Ivan."

“I love you too Matvey~”


	30. Chapter 30

Ivan was now eight months along. He had switched to online courses and was doing well in them, possibly better then when he was in a physical classroom. In fact, just about everything was going better for him and Matthew. The twins were developing healthily, Matthew had gotten a good job with decent pay and given the situation was keeping up with his school work just fine, and Ivan and Arthur had started chatting over Skype when their Alphas weren’t home.

Of course, that brought Ivan to the major issue going on, Matthew’s continued refusal to talk to his mother about their fight. Ivan had finished fixing the plate during his sixth month, and was keeping it stored away until after Matthew and his mother had reconciled. However, that didn’t seem to be happening any time soon, at least not without intervention.

Ivan didn’t want his children to grow up not ever getting to meet their only living grandparents, and so decided that he’d talk to Arthur about getting their Alphas to talk to each other. While Matthew was out at work, Ivan turned on his laptop and went on to Skype, waiting for Arthur to pick up.

A few rings later, Arthur did so but held up a finger for silence. Ivan nodded in understanding and once he’d checked that the coast was clear and closed the door, Arthur got back into the frame.

“Hello Ivan, how are you and my grandchildren doing?” He asked.

Ivan chuckled slightly and smiled softly, “The three of us are fine. The two of them have been quite energetic though, I bet they’ll come out any day now. How have you been doing?” He wanted to move on to why he’d really called, but he wasn’t going to be rude either.

“Well I’m glad to hear you’re alright. I’ve been fine. Nothing has changed here.” Arthur smiled apologetically. Ivan sighed softly and nodded.

“That’s actually the reason I called today…” He frowned slightly, “I really don’t want the twins to grow up never getting to meet you two, which is the way things seem to be going as they are now. I want to try and get Marianne and Matthew to get along again.” Ivan explained, fiddling with the ends of his scarf off camera.

Arthur leaned back in his seat knitting his brows. “Yes... It's a predicament... but short of tying them to the chair and forcing them to speak I don't see…” He paused and hummed at the imagery, “Actually, that's not a half bad plan. How long until Matthew is home?”

Ivan looked at the clock then back at the screen, “In about an hour, but he some times works extra so make that an hour and a half. What about Marianne?” He was a bit hesitant about tying up his Alpha, but he was more desperate then he was nervous.

“Ivan, don't look so scared. I doubt Matthew will need tying.” He chuckled with a smile. Ivan relaxed a bit and nodded.

“She's already home, in the kitchen doing something or other. She won't let me in there, and I stopped asking questions years ago. I can call you back in say forty-five minutes? Then we'll get things sorted.” Arthur paused, “Or at least try as best we can.”

Ivan nodded, “Alright, I’ll see you then. How should-” He wanted to say more, but one of the twins at that moment decided to kick his bladder, causing Ivan to curse in Russian briefly and hold his stomach.

He looked at the camera with a strained smile, “Y-You’ll have to excuse me friend, one of my darling children decided to use my bladder as a kicking bag and now I have to go to the bathroom. I-I’ll see you later!” He quickly hung up and made his way as fast as he could to the bathroom, relieving himself with a sigh of relief. He made a mental note to sign his children up for foot ball (the kind where you actually kick the ball, not the kind where you tackle other to the ground) once they were old enough since they had such a strong kick now.

Matthew came home later that night. He’d been picking up as many extra shifts as he possibly could so that they’d have plenty of money for when the twins came, so naturally he was exhausted.

“I’m home~!” He called out as he flopped down onto his stomach on the couch, clutching a pillow to his face. Ivan walked in from the kitchen and sat down on the chair across from him, smiling softly.

“Welcome home Matvey, how was work?” The Omega decided to work his way to asking him to talk to Marianne gently. He leaned back comfortably, resting a hand on top of his belly.

“Mmmm… ‘was work… how was your day?” Matthew tilted his head to the side, smiling softly at Ivan. The Omega smiled back lovingly.

“Mine was fine. My back is a little sore, and one of the babies kicked me right in the bladder earlier, but otherwise they were good.” Ivan looked down at his belly, gently rubbing it lovingly. Even if they were a little bit of a pain some times, he loved his children dearly. What Omega couldn’t love their children, even if they were earlier then Ivan had planned to have them?

Matthew smirked, “Well, a few more months and I bet you’ll miss the foot in the bladder. Sleep’s gonna be so scarce,” He yawned and shifted a bit, “What do you say we go catch a nap now to conserve some for later?” Matthew winked at him, which got a slight blush out of Ivan, but he knew he had to remained focused.

“That sounds nice, but there is something I was wondering you could do for me.” Ivan pulled out a slight pouty look which he normally saved for asking Matthew to get him food for his cravings, and which worked like a charm most of the time.

Matthew sighed and dropped his head back into the pillow and groaned before getting to his feet and stretching, “Okay… What am I getting from the store?”

“Actually, it’s something else. You see, I would really like it if you and your mother at least tried to reconcile. Arthur and I talked over Skype earlier and we both agree that you two should talk.” Ivan explained, then accentuated his pout with a small frown, “Wouldn’t it just be awful if the twins never got to meet their grandparents? They’ll never get to meet my parents, and I don’t want to deprive them of having grandparents because of one fight…” He looked down at their children, placing both hands on his belly and gently rubbing it.

“Ivan…” Matthew said warningly, his back turned to the other. Ivan looked up at him, frowning slightly.

“We’ve discussed this… I really don’t want to have this conversation again…” Matthew moved from the couch towards the kitchen, “When she apologizes, then I’ll talk, I won’t do it before hand or it’ll just happen all over again. Our kids don’t need that.”

Ivan, hormonal and frustrated, got up, walked to the kitchen, grabbed Matthew’s arm and dragged him to the bedroom, locking the door behind him. He let go and crossed his arms, blocking the way and looking at him sternly.

“Matvey, while you are right that our kids don’t need the fighting in their lives, we both know that sooner or later, it will happen again between you and Marianne, unless you two talk it out. Now you are going to sit on that bed, call Arthur on skype, and talk with your mother and work things out. Until you do, this door is staying locked, and I am prepared to wait for as long as I need to.” As an Omega, Ivan didn’t have an aggression scent, but in that moment he got as close to letting off one as an Omega could.

Matthew frowned, “Ivan…”

Ivan quickly countered, “Try it Matvey and you’ll find yourself sleeping on the couch clear to my next heat.” He would’ve said until after his next heat, but he wasn’t merciless! Besides, that would be more of a punishment for him then anything.

Matthew’s mouth snapped shut and he growled in irritation, “Fine!” He snapped, moving to the bed and sitting with his arms crossed.

He tilted his head back and sighed, “Fine Ivan… I’ll do what you want…”

Ivan smiled cheerfully, stepping out of mama bear mode, “Thank you Matvey!” He sat down next to him, cause honestly his back was starting to hurt already, and turned on his laptop, calling Arthur on skype, then placing said laptop on Matthew’s lap and scooting out of the camera and laying back on the pillows behind the Alpha.

“Fuck! Right now?!” Matthew cried out.

Ivan smiled more, “Yes, right now!”

“Ivan, you could have at least-”

“What the hell do you think you are doing Arthur! Untie me righ- mmph!” a hand appeared over Marianne’s mouth on screen and Matthew’s eyes widened in confusion.

Arthur came partially in to the picture, “I told you Mari, we’re doing this weather you like it or not!”

“Dad?! Dad why is mom tied to that chair?!”

Arthur turned to the camera and smiled as if there was nothing unusual going on “Oh Matthew! I see your deciding to go along peacefully with this. good on you. I hope you and your mother have a nice chat.”

“Wh-What?!”

Arthur removed his hand and quickly left the room, closing the door behind him.

“Arthur you get your ass back here and untie me or I swear to god!” The tied up Alpha growled at the door.

Matthew sat in stunned silence for a while before the two of them started talking.

“Hello mother.”

“Matthew…”

Matthew wistfully looked back at Ivan, silently asking if he really had to do this. Ivan nodded, and Matthew turned back to the camera with a sigh.

“Apparently we need to talk.” He said to the older female Alpha.

“I’m listening.”

“What you did was unacceptable. You were an _unannounced_ guest in my home, and you came in and insulted my mate and me. As much as I personally would be open to letting you miss out until you figured it out and get your head out of your-” Ivan kicked Matthew’s lower back to get him to stop before he said anything they’d regret, “Ivan and dad want us to patch things up so you can get to know your grandchildren.”

“And why should I do that?” Marianne asked with a huff.

Matthew glared “Oh well excuse me. I seemed to have suffered some form of delusion that made me believe my mother might hold some sort of affection towards me, but if I was wrong then I guess I'll just-”

“Wait! No…” Marianne sighed and looked frustrated before looking behind her, “Damnit Arthur! Unlock me I can’t think like this!” Ivan had to give Arthur credit where credit was due, he could be tough when he needed to be, that much was crystal clear.

Marianne sighed after getting no reply and looked back at the camera, “I’m sorry… You know I love you mon ange… I was surprised… and scared for you and maybe I overreacted, but you should have told me sooner! I would have had time to adjust…” Ivan couldn’t hold back the smirk on his face as a silent ‘I told you so’ hung in the air. He had wanted to call Matthew’s parents, but the Alpha had been too stubborn to do so.

“Yeah… Yeah I should have.” To Ivan’s surprise and relief, Matthew was the first one to cave, “We both made mistakes. Ivan and I are willing to forgive on our side… As long as you apologize to him as well.” Ivan saw Marianne tense, but nod.

Matthew continued after she did, “You’ll have to learn to live with it… You don’t have to love him, though I don’t see how you couldn’t.” Ivan felt himself blush slightly as he smiled at Matthew, who’d turned to look at him with a loving smile before looking back at the camera, “But you DO have to learn to live with him. He’s going to be the mother of your grandchildren.

“You’re right. I will call at another day and apologize properly…” She looked back at the door again and hollered, “Once someone gets these things off of me!”

Ivan held back a small chuckle, which was repressed as soon as she looked back at the screen with a nervous but hopeful look, “Would it… Could we come back out in a few months then? After it’s born.”

“We’d like if you and dad came out after the birth. We want you to be in your grandchildren’s lives.”

Marianne sighed, face relaxing into a small smile at Matthew’s words, “Thank you mon cher,” she said sweetly then chuckled, “But maybe we could put off thinking about the next one until the first one is here oui? You keep saying grandchildren, just give a year or two between?”

“No,” Ivan could hear the smile in his voice, “I don’t think the second one can wait that long really.”

Marianne looked confused and slightly irritated “And why not? Your Omega is not some sort of baby factory. you have time!”

“Well… I could be wrong.. I did skip out on reading those pamphlets, but twins tend to come at the same time right?”

Matthew’s mother furrowed her brow at first, then realization set in and her eyes opened wide. “Twins?! Twins... Arthur! Arthur come unchain me you damn grumpy, scone burning, set of eyebrows!”

The conversation ended about half an hour later, once Marianne had finished learning all she had wanted to know about the babies out of them. She also insisted on seeing Ivan’s baby bump, which was more like a mountain now in his opinion, ultrasound photos, and everything else she had missed due to their childish fight.

Matthew closed the lap top and laid back on the bed, tucking it down beside the night stand and groaning, “So am I banished to the couch or can I nap here?”

Ivan smiled and wrapped his arms around him, “Nyet, you can sleep here.” He kissed the Alpha’s head, “I’m proud of you for doing that, I know it was hard for you to do so.” The Omega smiled warmly at him and cuddled closely. Matthew wrapped his arms around Ivan with a happy hum.

The Alpha turned his head to nuzzle against his mate, “I love you Ivan.”

Ivan smiled more and closed his eyes contently, “I love you too Matvey~”


	31. Chapter 31

Matthew sat on the chair in the living room, he had a textbook opened across his lap and he was trying to study. Finals were around the corner and he really needed to do well... on the other hand, His Omega was also almost due... and dear lord It was getting stressful. Ivan would shift in the middle of the night and Matthew would be bolt up checking to see if it was time. It never was.

Ivan had been uncomfortable... Matthew knew that... He heard that. Ivan's chest ached, his back hurt, his hips hurt, he kept leaking milk but he couldn't fit into any shirts and it was uncomfortable! Matthew tried his best... massages, getting Ivan whatever he wanted from the store, letting him cry or complain to his hearts content... but none of that was _fixing_ it... 

“Matvey I’m uncomfortable!!! I can’t find a good way to lie down anymore, or sit properly, and standing for more then five minutes at a time causes my back to start hurting! One of our little ones keeps kicking my bladder, and the other one keeps pressing on my stomach so I can’t keep anything down!” 

Matthew closed the book and sighed looking on the Omega who was desperately looking for a comfortable position on the couch. enough was enough. With out a word he put the book down and grabbed his laptop instead, Opening it he clicked into a document he had been working on the night before when Ivan had decided to take a bath. He pulled up the long list and stood walking to the couch and settling on the edge next to Ivan pointing the screen towards him. "Okay Ivan... which one do you wanna try first?" 

on the screen was a variety of ways to help kick-start labor... as nervous as he was for them to come, dammit it was time! They would go through this whole list is they had to... 

Ivan looked over the list then up at Matthew, “Why don’t we start from the top of the list and work our way down?” He suggested

 

**pineapple**

Matthew went to the kitchen, grabbing a can of pineapple and handed it to Ivan with a spoon. Ivan smiled in thanks and proceeded to eat half of it. Only ten minutes Later, he sat on the couch pouting, a glass of milk in one hand, and a mouth full of tums "okay... not that one" Matthew said with an apologetic smile crossing both "pineapple" and preemptively "spicy food" off the list. 

**Blowing up balloons**

Ivan huffed as the sixth rainbow coloured balloon expanded. he passed it to Matthew who tied it off and tossed it aside "Anything?" He asked looking hopeful at the Omega. Ivan sighed and shook his head, too breathless to say much. 

**walking**

After a rest from the balloons, The pair walked around the block... and the next block... and the campus. They didn't stop until the Omegas feet started to swell. Matthew bought him a drink from a near by stand and sprinted home himself to grab the car so Ivan wouldn't have to walk back. 

**drive down a bumpy road**

by the time he got back with the car, Ivan looked in pain. "Is it time?!" Matthew said excitedly 

"No, there's a foot in my ribs" The Omega said grumpily. 

Ivan got in and the two drove through the worst part of town, counting on the pot holes... It was a fruitless effort

**excersize ball**

"How long do I have to bounce on this thing Matvey? My back hurts" 

Matthew's head whipped up from his notebook "back labor?!" 

"Maybe!" 

and hour went by... and nothing... 

**pelvic tilts**

Matthew knelt beside Ivan on the floor, a hand by his pelvis and one on his lower back helping keep him steady as the omega tipped until he claimed too tired and Matthew helped him back onto the couch. 

**pressure points**

While Ivan sat down, Matthew pulled the coffee tale closer, perching on it and taking Ivan's foot in his lap, laptop next to him as he looked at a diagram. He followed the instructions.. He gave it his all until his hands ached.

Ivan felt relaxed after... but no tightening... 

 

**wash the floor on your hands and knees**

Matthew wanted to skip this one... it just seemed like an excuse to get a clean floor. He had taken up the cleaning recently so Ivan could relax. But the Omega insisted... so he sat on the couch and watched as Ivan cleaned from one end of the apartment to the other... their floor sparkled... but no water breaking, only sore knees.

**nipple stimulation**

Now this one sounded more fun... the pair had migrated to the bedroom, Ivan sitting leaned against the head board, one hand on his left nipple, while Mathew worked the right with his tongue. Ivan moaned and shivered under the ministrations... and it was looking like it was leading right into the final item on the list... Until Matthew inadvertently got a mouth full of milk and wound up sputtering and dribbling it all down his chin... which Ivan apparently found absolutely hilarious.

 

**sex....**

Matthew sat back on the bed, his glasses on the night stand as he rubbed his eyes "How could none of that worked... one thing you think would..." He sighed and groaned as he moved his hands down shooting an apologetic look at his Omega "I'm sorry Ivan..."

“It’s okay, Matvey… T-There’s still one thing left on the list that we could t-try…” Matthew looked over at Ivan and hummed in question. Then he noticed Ivan blushing... ahhh right. 

a smile crept onto his face and he moved from his spot to next to his mate, kissing his bare shoulder lightly "hmmm you're right... there is.." It had been over a month at this point, since Ivan had wanted any of that particular attention. between being uncomfortable and feeling self conscious... so He hadn't expected that last one to actually make it to the cutting room floor.

He was not about to complain. his mouth trailed along to Ivan's collar bone nipping lightly "I would definitely be up for giving it a shot... " He purred with a wicked look in his eyes. 

“W-We’ll have to be careful of the babies. T-This is to make me go in to labour, but I don’t want them to accidentally get hurt either…” Ivan stuttered, a hand going to his belly.

Matthew groaned and moved to nibble on Ivan's neck then murmured "were you intentionally blocking out what the doctor said when I asked tournesol?" Matthews hand went to his stomach, rubbing gently and his mouth move up to Ivan's ear."They're all safe in there... they'll be fine my love." Matthew nuzzled him "Still... I can be very gentle if you want me too...

Ivan turned an even deeper red, nodding in response.

"adorable" Matthew whispered with a smirk moving back down, "well- he said-it-was-absolutely-fine..." in between each word Matthew left a soft bite trailing down to the possession mark before finally biting on it after the last word

Ivan cried out at his bite and Matthew groaned at the sound, his pants getting uncomfortably tight...a hand trailed down, fingers slipping under Ivan's pants and trailing over his hip bones. he released his teeth and licked over the spot. 

Matthews eyes flashed downwards, focusing on Ivan's nipples. They were still hard from the previous attempts at stimulation. Matthew smirked thinking of the reaction that had drawn. 

He lowered his mouth kissing his way down licking before taking the nub in between his teeth, nibbling experimentally while he turned his eyes up gauging the Omegas reaction. 

Ivan's loud moan shot straight down to his cock. He growled brushing his teeth across it again before closing his lips and sucking. He was prepared this time for the warm sweet liquid that met his mouth, it wasn't an unpleasant taste. in fact he kind of liked it. pairing it with the Omega slowly coming unwound under him, it might have been his new favourite taste. 

Ivan's fingers tangled in his hair, holding him fast, The omega panting and arching under him. Matthew felt want run through him as he doubled his efforts, opening his mouth wider to take more in and swallowing deeply. He flicked his tongue over the sensitive area as he went, his other hand on Ivan's hip, thumb rubbing circles against the bone. 

Matthew felt Ivan relax and smiled before giving one last soft nip and pulling back to lick up any extra mess. His eyes were hooded as he moved to capture his mates lips in a deep kiss. he pulled back without much warning, a soft groan leaving his throat at the throbbing in his still present jean. Their breath mingled and Matthew brushed their lips teasingly keeping them just far away enough while muttering "What do you want me to do Ivan?" his voice was low and thick with lust. "If you want it... I'll be only to happy to give it..." 

Matthew pulled back, looking into Ivan's eyes hungrily. The lust in them was unmistakable and intoxicating. “M-Matvey, please… I-I… I want you inside me…~” Matthew watched as he blushed and raised his hips. He didn't need much more of an invitation. 

Matthews fingers looped inside the waist band, yanking the Omegas pants and underwear down and pulling them clean off in one movement. he moved his head down, laying a kiss on Ivan's hip, then the swell of the underside of his swollen belly. "get on all four for me" He said, stroking a hand down the bare flesh of Ivan's thigh.

Matthew watched as Ivan struggled to move and smiled foldly as he reached around helping him to onto his hands and knees, leaving plenty of kissed and nips in the process. 

Matthew frowned as he at watched Ivan's arms shake with effort at holding himself up stomach and all... He was struck with an idea. Tearing from the bed he jogged past the crib and to the closet grabbing an extra quilt. He moved to the Omegas side, wrapping an arm around him, careful to avoid the developing chest, and pilled the blankets and pillows so the Omega could comfortably lay his front half down

Ivan smiled softly and sighed as he shifted to get comfortable “Thank you Matvey, this is much better.” The omega smiled wider and kissed his cheek. 

Matthew smiled softly, a slight pink tinge in his cheeks, He moved a hand to brush some of Ivan's hair out of his face "Of course my love" He said softly, kissing his lips briefly. before turning back to crawl behind Ivan. He could see slick shining at the Omega's entrance, the smell of arousal in the air and he shivered pleasantly. His hands moved to strip off his shirt, tossing it behind him, then moving to unbutton his jeans, standing to free himself from the restrictive clothing with a groan. 

Matthew pumped himself a few times, unable to ignore the ache, before he kneels behind Ivan. He leaned down, biting Ivan's ass briefly with a groan "You are so beautiful..." he murmured kissing the bitten flesh. 

his hand moved, slipping a finger in. It had been a while, and without a heat he took his time to prep the Omega, sliding the digit back and forth until he could add a second. Matthew relished the soft sounds he was already drawing forth, but he wanted more. He hooked his fingers up moving to the slicking gland he knew exactly where to find. He pressed rubbing it gently

Ivan cried out at the contact, bucking back against Matthews hand. Matthews breath caught at the reaction and he groaned happily, that was exactly what he wanted... 

He added a third finger and continued his assault for another moment, his mouth on Ivan's lower back, mouthing and biting at his hips. He stretched and worked Ivan open, groaning with impatient want at the sight. "Do you have any idea how much I want you right now?" He growled trailing his hand around to ghost over Ivan's neglected cock, before taking it in hand more firmly.

Ivan started rocking between his fingers and Matthews hand around his cock and The Alpha couldn't take it anymore. He pulled his fingers out, causing the Omega to whine, and shifted lining himself up with the needy twitching hole. he was bent over, keeping his hand around Ivan as he pushed in slowly. "Oh god yes..." he gasped as he was slowly sheathed in the tight heat. 

“Aah…~ Matvey, move…~!” Ivan begged. Matthew rolled his hips pulling out and pushing back in gently at first, restraining himself but he knew that wouldn't last long... he wanted this too much, for too long... 

Matthew was about to lose it and he shuddered to a halt, breathing for a second to regain himself. He'd promised he'd be gentle... a hand one on Ivan's side and squeezed slightly as he restarted, he picked up a slightly faster pace, but held back from their usual head board smashing pace.

He tilted his head back with a moan, It didn't matter the speed after a few moments, it all felt amazing. Ivan was amazing. The scents, the expanse of skin in front of him, the heavy hardness he was slowly stroking. He dropped his head back down, nuzzling against Ivan's spine. could feel the coil tightening in his stomach, "I love you" He breathed his voice strained just slightly. 

It was only moments later He felt Ivan come undone under him, Tightening around Matthews cock deliciously and bringing him to his own end a few thrusts later. He groaned as his knot inflated locking them together.sighing contentedly Matthew rocked against his mate, milking them both to finish.

He took he hand away from Ivan's over sensitive cock, and moved himself around as best he could until he managed to arrange them to lay on their sides nuzzling against Ivan's neck. He inhaled deeply and hummed as his arms wrapped around his mate, hands coming to rest on their twins. "Mine" He murmured lazily with a cheeky smile Ivan wouldn't see. 

“I love you~” came Ivan's soft voice, hands covering his over their children. 

"I love you too baby" He said with a smile in his voice. His eyes eased shut and he almost dozed off until h sighed "It didn't work did it?"

“I felt them kick while we were doing it, does that help?” Ivan replied with a small chuckle.

Matthew felt his knot deflate finally and groaned as he shifted up slightly, pressing his head against Ivan neck, "Sorry... I tried." He murmured trying to stay awake.

“It’s okay. Lets get some sleep for now.” Ivan said with a yawn, cuddling back into Matthews arms. He hummed his agreement and drifted off.

**When all else fails... wait**


	32. Chapter 32

It was now May, when Ivan was supposed to give birth, yet so far the Omega hadn’t felt anything resembling a contraction. Sure the kids kicked, a lot, but it didn’t count as a contraction. Now the large Russian Omega was nearly a week overdue. Not only was he getting a little worried that something might be wrong, but he was constantly in discomfort as well. Ivan was leaking milk, and along with his back, his chest and hips hurt.

Matthew had been so supportive. He’d given him backrubs, gotten whatever he wanted from the store, and had listened to him complain and comforted him when he cried. But none of that would help him go in to labour.

Currently, the two of them were in the living room. Matthew was studying for finals, and Ivan had managed to keep up with his online courses as best he could, given the circumstances. He was now trying to relax, laptop on the coffee table next to him, by lying down on the couch, but no matter how he moved and positioned himself, he couldn’t find a good position.

Ivan whined to his Alpha as he tried to get comfortable, “Matvey I’m uncomfortable!!! I can’t find a good way to lie down anymore, or sit properly, and standing for more then five minutes at a time causes my back to start hurting! One of our little ones keeps kicking my bladder, and the other one keeps pressing on my stomach so I can’t keep anything down!” He sniffled with little tears in his eyes. He had given up trying to get shirts on two days ago as his belly was too large, and he was stuck wearing maternity pants which were the only thing that fit him anymore.

Matthew sighed, closing his text book and looking at Ivan. Without a word, he picked up his laptop, opened something up, and walked over to Ivan. The Alpha held the laptop up so that Ivan could see the screen.

“Okay Ivan… which one do you wanna try first?” It was a list of things that could kick-start labour, a long one at that too. Ivan felt touched that his mate would go to so much trouble, just for his sake.

Ivan looked over the list then up at Matthew, “Why don’t we start from the top of the list and work our way down?” He suggested. Honestly, he just wanted his babies out already.

Ivan tried pineapple (spicy food had been on the list as well, but after the failure of the pineapple they had crossed it off without even trying it), blowing up balloons, walking, driving down a bumpy road, using an exercise ball, pelvic tilts, pressure points, washing the floor on his hands and knees, and even nipple stimulation, but none of them did the trick. Now there was only one thing left on the list, sex.

They had ended up on the bed, where they had tried nipple stimulation. It had felt nice, really nice, but only ended with Matthew getting a mouthful of milk and Ivan laughing his head off. The Alpha sat back on the bed, glasses on the nightstand as he rubbed his eyes.

“How could none of that work… One thing you think would…” He sighed and groaned, dropping his hands and looking at Ivan apologetically, “I’m sorry Ivan…”

Ivan nodded slightly, “It’s okay, Matvey… T-There’s still one thing left on the list that we could t-try…” He blushed shyly at the idea of it. After all, the last thing on the list was sex.

Matthew smiled when he saw Ivan blushing, and moved from where he was sitting to right next to the Omega, kissing his mate’s bare shoulder lightly, “Hmmm you’re right… there is…” To be truthful, Ivan was feeling a little pent up. It had been over a month since they had done anything, what with Ivan’s discomfort, plus becoming incredibly self conscious when he started lactating. Sex hadn’t been the first thing on his mind, but if it would work…

Matthew’s mouth trailed along Ivan’s collar bone, lightly nipping, “I would definitely be up for giving it a shot…” He purred, and Ivan blushed deeper at the wicked look in his eyes.

“W-We’ll have to be careful of the babies. T-This is to make me go in to labour, but I don’t want them to accidentally get hurt either…” Ivan unconsciously put a hand on his belly, gently rubbing it as he looked up at his mate.

Matthew groaned and moved to nibble on Ivan's neck then murmured “Were you intentionally blocking out what the doctor said when I asked tournesol?” Matthew’s hand went to his stomach, rubbing gently and his mouth move up to Ivan's ear.

“They're all safe in there... they'll be fine my love.“ Matthew nuzzled him “Still... I can be very gentle if you want me too…”

Ivan blushed more and nodded, too tongue tied to say anything.

“Adorable~” Matthew whispered with a smirk, moving down, “Well-he-said-it-was-absolutely-fine…” Between each word, Matthew nibbled at his possession mark before biting down on the last word. Ivan briefly cried out as he did, tensing slightly. It had been so long since they had last gone all the way, he hadn’t even realized how much he wanted to, but now with them like this…

Matthew groaned and trailed a hand down, fingers slipping under his pants and trailing his hip bones. He released the spot where he’d bitten down and licked it. Matthew kissed down Ivan’s neck down to his chest, where he licked and then nibbled one of the Omega’s nipples, taking it between his teeth and looking up at Ivan to gauge his reaction. Ivan moaned loudly as Matthew teased the hard red bud, incredibly sensitive there at this time.

Matthew growled in pleasure before latching his lips around Ivan’s nipple and suckling. Ivan moaned louder this time, arching his back slightly. He reached up and tangled his fingers in Matthew’s hair, holding him closely. Ivan watched him, eyes partially closed and panting slightly. In response, Matthew opened his mouth wider to take more in and swallowed deeply. Ivan moaned when he flicked his tongue against the sensitive area and relaxed at the hand on his hip, thumb rubbing circles against the bone.

Matthew gave one last, soft nip before pulling back, licking up the excess milk that was leaking out. He leaned up and the two of them locked lips in a deep kiss. Ivan whined slightly when he pulled away sooner then Ivan would’ve liked, The Alpha groaning softly.

Their breath mingled, but Matthew kept his lips far enough away and muttered, “What do you want me to do Ivan?” His voice was low and thick with lust, making Ivan shiver at it, “If you want it… I’ll only be too happy to give it…” It was Ivan’s turn to groan now.

He looked at Matthew, eyes lidded with lust, “M-Matvey, please… I-I… I want you inside me…~” He blushed deeply, raising his hips a tiny bit, that was all he could really do, so Matthew could get his pants off quicker.

Matthew didn’t need more invitation then that. He looped his fingers inside Ivan’s pants and underwear and pulled them down in one swift motion. He moved down, placing a kiss on Ivan’s hip, then the swell of the underside of Ivan’s belly.

“Get on all fours for me~” Matthew said, stroking a hand down the bare flesh of Ivan’s thigh. The Omega shivered slightly as he did, and tried his hardest to get on to all fours, but just sitting up was a challenge in itself at this stage of his pregnancy.

Matthew smiled fondly at him and helped Ivan in to position, leaving plenty of kisses and nips along the way. By the time Ivan was on his hands and knees, he was trembling slightly from the effort of holding himself up, raising his hips up instinctually as to try and seem more appealing, even though he knew that that wasn’t necessary.

His Alpha frowned slightly when he noticed his struggle. He then moved from the bed, around the crib to the closet and grabbed an extra quilt. He moved to Ivan’s side, and being careful of his chest, piled blankets and pillows under him so the Omega could rest his upper half on them.

Ivan sighed in comfort and smiled softly at him, “Thank you Matvey, this is much better.” He smiled more and kissed his cheek briefly.

Matthew smiled softly, blushing a little bit as his hand gently pushed some hair off of Ivan’s face, “Of course my love~” He kissed him softly before moving back behind Ivan. Ivan couldn’t see what he was doing, but he could hear a zipper being undone and felt the bed shift as Matthew got off of it briefly to take his pants off, along with his shirt, before climbing back on.

“Ah!” Ivan cried out in surprise when he felt a bite on his rear.

Matthew groaned, “You’re so beautiful…” He murmured as he kissed the bite mark. His hand moved, slipping a finger in to Ivan’s slicked entrance. The Omega moaned softly, closing his eyes. It didn’t feel as good as when he was in heat, but it was still very pleasant. Matthew took his time prepping him before adding a second finger, earning a pleased hum from him. Ivan cried out loudly in pleasure when he felt Matthew’s fingers press against his slicking gland, rubbing against it. Ivan bucked his hips back slightly on to his mate’s fingers, wanting more of that feeling.

His mate groaned happily at Ivan’s reaction and he worked a third finger in, continuing his assault on his slicking gland. Matthew worked his mouth over Ivan’s lower back, mouthing and biting his hips. The Omega groaned as he was worked open.

“Do you have any idea how much I want you right now?” Matthew growled impatiently, his hand ghosting over Ivan’s rock hard and weeping cock. Ivan shivered slightly and was torn between bucking back on to Matthew’s fingers on in to his hand. His hips started rocking between the two on their own, and Ivan moaned loudly at the simultaneous stimulation.

Ivan whined slightly as Matthew pulled his fingers out but was soon sated by the feeling of him filling him up, “Oh god yes…” Matthew gasped as he was fully sheathed inside him. Ivan moaned once he was fully in, the Alpha’s hand still around his cock.

“Aah…~ Matvey, move…~!” He begged, wanting more. He _really_ hadn’t realized how pent up he was…

Matthew rolled his hips, pulling out and pushing in gently. Ivan moaned softly. It wasn’t as hard as he knew Matthew could go, not even close, but it was nice. Plus, considering Ivan was carrying two children inside him, even though his mate had assured him that they’d be fine, better safe then sorry.

The Alpha stopped with a shudder, regaining himself before he started thrusting hard and fast. A hand moved to Ivan’s side and gave it a gentle squeeze as he restarted. Ivan moaned, it all felt amazing. The feeling of Matthew inside him and stroking him, their combined scents, the intense love he was feeling, it was dizzying.

Matthew dropped his head, nuzzling Ivan’s spine, “I love you~” He breathed out, Ivan could tell he was close. All it took was those three words to push Ivan over the edge, and he came on to the sheets with a moan of his mate’s name, gripping on to the sheets propping him up. His mate came undone after a few more thrusts, cumming and knotting inside him. Matthew kept thrusting as he milked them both through their orgasms. Once they were spent, he let go of Ivan’s oversensitive cock and carefully moved them so that they were lying on their sides.

Matthew nuzzled Ivan’s neck, earning a small smile from the Omega, inhaling deeply. He hummed contently and wrapped his arms around his middle, hands resting on the twins.

“Mine~” He murmured lazily. Ivan smiled more and cuddled with him as best he could. Although it didn’t seem to have accomplished their goal of making Ivan go in to labour, it was safe to say that both were satisfied regardless.

“I love you~” Ivan placed his hands on top of Matthew’s.

“I love you too baby~” Matthew sighed happily, and was about to doze off when he sighed, “It didn’t work did it?”

“I felt them kick while we were doing it, does that help?” Ivan replied with a small chuckle. Matthew’s knot deflated a while later and he groaned as he pulled out and shifted slightly, pressing his head against Ivan’s neck.

“Sorry… I tried.” Matthew murmured, trying to stay awake. Ivan nuzzled him.

“It’s okay. Lets get some sleep for now.” He yawned and cuddled into his Alpha as much as he could, closing his eyes.


	33. Chapter 33

Matthew was pacing the room outside of the exam hall. He had made it through all his other exams, this was the last one... They were almost home free. 

The nervous Alpha had been freaking out for the past week. The twins still had not arrived and he had been stressing out all through his last exams with his phone on, but set to vibrate, because he was worried about Ivan... Today was no different. 

He toyed with the device in his hand making triple sure that Ivan's calls were set to a completely different vibration than everyone else's... he had already checked it fifteen times... but one more never hurt. 

as they were calling for people to come in, Matthew sent out one last text to Ivan

"Going in for exam, Love you, I'll see you soon. Wish me luck!" 

He shoved the phone back into his pocket and filed into the room. Moving with everyone else, he settled into his seat, looking at the booklet and scantron in front of him. He could do this... just another couple hours... The test started and he buckled down to focus. 

Stress for Matthew wasn't necessarily a bad thing with tests. If he was too relaxed when taking one, he tended to be lazy with his answers. However this wasn't test stress. By the hour mark he was ready to pull out his hair. "Just calm down..." He whispered to himself "Nothing's going to happen... everyone is fine..."

This was true for the next five minutes... until his phone buzzed against his leg with the familiar pulse of a heart beat. Colour drained from his face as he stood, ignoring the yells from the exam supervisor and picked it up "Ivan?! are you okay what's wrong?!"

“M-Matthew, the twins, they’re-” Ivan cried out in pain, “M-My water broke, t-they’re coming!” Matthews eyes went wide with shock.

"Mr.Williams! If you do not sit down and hand over that phone right now I'm going to have to fail you!" 

Matthew's eyes flashes at the supervisor then down at his paper "It's okay Ivan I'm on my way okay? Just breath." 

He covered the mic and looked at the man approaching him, Matthew was already moving towards the exit when he called out "I'm sorry, I'm leaving. My mate's in labour and alone!"

"You'll fail Mr.Williams!" 

"I don't care!" He shouted back uncovering the mic. "Okay, I'm coming right now Already? Are you in your nest?"

“D-Da, I am… Matvey, please get here soon…!” Matthew tore out of the doors, bumping into people as he went and got to his car.

"I'm not hanging up okay? But I'm gonna put you on speaker on the passenger seat alright? Just keep breathing baby, I love you. Just like we practiced right?" He sat and clicked the speaker button, putting the phone beside him and turning the car on.

“Alright Matvey, I love you too…” 

The whole drive home Matthew was a wreck. He kept his voice very calm, spilling words of endearment and encouragement although he cringed and his heart ached every time Ivan screamed.

It was agonizing... Traffic was heavy and it took Matthew fifteen minutes to get back home instead of the five it took when the streets were free and clear. He finally pulled into the parking lot, parking the car haphazardly and grabbing the phone bolting out "Okay baby I'm here I'm coming up. Is the door unlocked?" He cringed at the thought... an unprotected Omega in labour with an unlocked door. He took the stairs two at a time.

There was a pause, “I don’t know…” 

Matthew yanked out his keys grabbing the front door key in case he needed it right as he got to the door "Okay hanging up I'm right outside, two seconds I love you" He hung up the phone and checked the door. Locked. good. He jammed the key in and opened it closing it and locking and chaining it behind him. 

"I'm here!" he called as he ran through the living room... and proceeded to slip in a puddle... with a loud thump.

He look at what he was sitting in in confusion. Then it hit him. "Oh god..." He hosted himself up and wiped his hands off on his jeans, undoing them as he went. this was going to be a hell of a process and he sure as HELL was not doing it covered in uterus juice... 

He got to the door kicking off the pants. "I'm here I'm here." he said as he swooped down into the nest and kissed Ivan on the forehead.

Ivan groaned in discomfort and Matthew could see Ivan's belly tense, “A-Ah, they’re getting closer together…!” 

Matthew frowned and shuffled closer, brushing hair off of Ivan's sweaty forehead and taking his hand. He focused briefly, letting off a protective scent to help sooth his mate, surrounding him in as much safety as he could. He spoke softly as he did "Okay... breath Ivan... I'm right here... we're gonna get you through this. You'll be holding those two little babies in no time okay?" he kissed his forehead again. He glanced at the boxers... He'd get them between contractions. He knew his job right now was just to provide as much comfort and security as he could while his Omegas body did what it had to.

Ivan curled up next to him, pressing his nose into Matthew's sleeve and he felt the Omega relax "Is that one over mon tournesol?" He asked softly "Do you want me to get those things off you?" he gestured to the boxers that still clung, soaking wet, to Ivan's legs.

Ivan looked up at him, his eyes a bit dazed (understandably so) opened his mouth and Matthew had no idea what he said. His head tilted to the side... "I'm sorry Ivan... but uhm... English maybe?" Please don't piss off the pregnant omega... please please please! Ivan spoke again in Russian and Matthew’s eyes widened... in confusion and slight panic "What?”

Matthew filled with panic, as Ivan's irritated Russian words turned to crying out with a contraction. Matthew scrambled, grabbing Ivan's phone off the floor. Unsure of what else to say he opened the contact list and hit Kat's name maybe a little hard then necessary. He put it on speaker phone as it rang, Ivan still groaning and crying through it. Finally someone picked up.

" _Hello, Ivan?_ "

"Ohgod Kat help!" He wasn't sure of the time over there suddenly... "I'm sorry if I woke you or whatever but, he keeps speaking Russian, and he's in labour, and I don't know Russian and he won't speak English and I don't know what to do help me help him please!"

“What, Ivan’s in labour?! How long has he been going through it?!” The Omega asked nervously over the phone.

Matthew stroked Ivan's hair, and crooned trying to sooth him... "I don't know... he called like... half an hour ago maybe, right after his water broke."

“Alright, you need a tub or a large bowl of water to wash the babies off, and towels or blankets. Is Ivan in a nest?”

Matthew bit back a sigh. He had read the books, scanned every piece of info on childbirth... That wasn't the issue here... The towels were in a cupboard he could reach from where he sat, the wash basin, his doctor had assured him, wasn't an instant need. As long as the babies were wrapped up warm with their Omega, and were wiped off a bit, that could wait until after they ate for the first time.

"We have what we need tucked away in the heat room, which he is in, in his nest that's all fine. We took the classes I'm good, he's safe I promise. What I'm not good with is the language barrier. I didn't think I needed to take Russian." His voice remained soothing and soft, even if his words were not. "He only ever uses it around me when he's nervous and that's a word or two, not yelling things when I have no idea what he wants."

Matthew looked down at Ivan as he started to come off the contraction panting "you're doing so good my love... So good" He said placing the phone on the floor where they could hear Katyusha but both his hands were free to fuss over his mate. 

Ivan nodded, then grabbed a hold of him, pulling him close whining something. He turned to the phone waiting expectantly, and he didn't have to wait long “He said that he wants you to hold him.” Katyusha quickly translated. 

Matthew could hear the nerves in the female Omega's voice... But he couldn't focus on that. He scooted down lower, wrapping his arms around Ivan and nuzzling into his hair. "It's okay my love... I'm right here..." he winced noticing the protective smell had faded a bit in panic and worked to surround him again. 

Matthew felt Ivan relax, only to tense back up and scream. He winced at both the tight grip of the much larger Omega, but also the sound of pain. He whimpered and nuzzled against Ivan. "Shhhhh shhhh you're doing so good..."

Ivan sobbed and trembled as his grip on Matthew loosened. Ivan whimpered and looked up at Matthew, speaking again. 

“He said something about taking off boxers. I’m assuming you know what he’s talking about, right Matvey?” Katyusha asked in slight confusion.

"Yup, got it." He answered, slowly peeling himself away from the Omega and moving down "Okay, love, I'm gonna take these off now alright?" He slipped his fingers into the waistband and wiggled them down, finally managing to get them off of Ivan's backside then easily pulled them the rest of the way, tossing them over to join his ruined jeans. 

"Anything else Ivan?" He asked before moving back, waiting to hear from Ivan and Katyusha. "I can do whatever you want." he said softly, running a hand over Ivan's leg comfortingly. 

Ivan tensed and Matthew could almost see the rolls of pain through his body before he cried words out, hands locking on to the blanket. 

“H-He said that they’re coming out!” Katyusha translated quickly.

"Okay... Okay Ivan, do you remember what to do? I'm right here." He said as he crawled a few paces and reached in grabbing as many of the towels from the cupboard as he could before moving back. 

And this is the part where Matthew started to freak out. Thoughts of 'I'm not even twenty' and 'oh god I'm going to see everything from here' mixed in with 'what if the babies aren't okay?'

He still kept his voice calm "okay Ivan... Where do you want me... do you want me down here to catch? Or do you want me up there so you can you reach down and get them first?"

Ivan didn't say a thing, but he could see the Omega's body already straining as Ivan worked to breath and push. "Okay I'll stay right here baby." He said nodding at the look in his mate's eyes. He then looked down and worked to keep his face composed. There was a head crowning. He closed his eyes and took deep breaths like the doctor suggested. He was _not_ going to faint this time. He reopened his eyes determined, grabbing the towel, "Okay Ivan... Push for me."

\-----

Matthew handed Ivan the second baby, wiped down and wrapped up. He wore a soft smile as he then crawled up towards his mate, kissing Ivan softly before placing a kiss on each of his brand new sons heads in turn. "You did beautifully my mon tournesol. I love you so much." He brushed a hand over Ivan's face. 

Katyusha had hung up at some point… Matthew hadn’t really been paying attention, but he’d have to remember to send her a fruit basket… or ten...

Ivan hummed and smiled up at him, the omega glowing. The messy hair, the sweat soaked, paled skin, dark circles... none of it took away from how beautiful he looked holding their sons. “I love you too Matvey, and our sons~ What should we call them? I… I want to name one Alexei, after my father, if that is alright.” his voice was quiet and sweet. Matthew moved himself to sit beside Ivan in the nest, looking down on the boys faces.

"Alexei is a wonderful name... for this little guy I think," Matthew traced a finger over the first born, who was wrapped in a soft green towel. "and this little guy..." He said leaning down to the boy in the yellow towel, "Looks like a Jean to me. What do you think?" He sat back and leaned his head down against Ivan's.

“Jean sounds like a lovely name~” Ivan agreed with a smile. 

\----

Alexei and Jean were identical in looks, and at two weeks old, pretty much identical in attitude. They had gotten Ivan's Silvery hair, and their eyes were a deep purplish blue like Matthew's. They were perfect. 

Currently Matthew sat on the couch watching as his father held baby Alexei and Katyusha had a hold of Jean. Everyone in the room looking down on them fondly.

It was quite the crowd, Sadik and Natalia had come with Katyusha and of course Marianne was there. “Oh Ivan, they’re beautiful.” Katyusha said with a sweet smile. 

“Of course they are…” said Marianne as she reached over to stroke Jean's hair gently “They're perfect little angels…” She cooed. 

Matthew smiled sitting back, only half awake as he watched the crowd. His eyes trailed over his father and down to the bump that Alexei was currently resting on. Arthur caught his gaze, and Matthew raised an eyebrow with a smirk. Arthur shot him a look that screamed ‘don’t you dare’ and he chuckled moving to kiss Ivan’s cheek. The omega smiled and turned to return the kiss and Matthew smiled into it. 

The moment of peace was broken a second later as Jean started to fuss. Katyusha was bouncing him and shushing but it did little good. Matthew pulled back with a soft sigh and stood, crossing the room and gently taking the boy, giving Katyusha a smile as he did. “Hey there little guy,” He said bouncing and rocking “It’s okay, you want mommy?” 

Just as Matthew had settled Jean in Ivan's arms, Alexei decided to join in. The boys were consistent at least, Matthew chuckled and went to scoop the first born out of his father's arm, rocking him and cooing and he walked back to sit next to Ivan again. 

Matthew smiled in pride as he looked over his family, some old, some new, two brand new and tiny... He couldn't remember being happier. He looked up at Ivan and his smile softened at the look on his mate's face, so full of joy at the moment, tears gathering in Ivan's eyes. Matthew moved his head to nuzzle against Ivan's shoulder "I love you Ivan" he said gently putting his whole heart into the words. 

Ivan's head came to rest on Matthew’s, the sweet words hitting his ears “I love you too Matvey.” He hummed as he felt the warmth of everything wash over him, he wanted to hold onto this moment forever, and though he knew he couldn’t do that… he knew the feeling of love it brought, would never fade a bit.


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Italics are russian_

Ivan was at home, doing his last exam for his online courses online. Today was the last day both he and Matthew had an exam going on, and although he didn’t show it, the Omega was nervous. The twins still hadn’t arrived yet, and neither one really knew what to do.

He had done his other ones online too, which fortunately took a lot of the stress off of him involved with moving from building to building for them, but that didn’t make them any easier. Fortunately, he was a good student, and the twins hadn’t kicked him too much during the exams either. Of course, that was both a relief and a worry for Ivan. He was a worrywart, what could he say?

He paused when he cell phone went off with a text from Matthew which read, “Going in for exam, Love you, I’ll see you soon. Wish me luck!” Ivan smiled softly. He would’ve sent a reply, but he didn’t want Matthew to freak out over nothing. The Alpha had been stressed enough as it was during the exams, especially with the babies on the way.

About forty minutes later, he was done. Ivan sighed in relief, closed his laptop, and leaned back in his chair, “Finally, I was starting to think these exams would go on forever.” He chuckled to himself and looked at the clock. Matthew wasn’t due home for another two hours or so.

With a sigh he heaved himself up, which is when it hit him, or rather, gushed out of him. Ivan tensed and looked down, noticing the water coming out of him.

“Oh no, not now…” Ivan was panicking. The babies couldn’t come _now_ , Matthew was still in his exam! But, if he didn’t call him, he’d be alone and…

He hated to interrupt Matthew during his exam, but he _needed_ his mate more then anything. He shakily went to his phone list and speed dialled Matthew, making his way to the heat room where the nest he had built the day before was. They had decided that it would be best to make it there since, well, it was designed to have a nest in it already, why not make use of it?

Matthew answered after just one ring, “Ivan?! Are you okay what’s wrong?!” The Alpha sounded scared, which only made things worse for Ivan as his first contraction set in. He bit it back and tried to tell Matthew what was going on, but the pain was making his head a bit fuzzy.

“M-Matthew, the twins, they’re-” He cried out in pain as his contraction peaked before continuing, unable to hold it back, “M-My water broke, t-they’re coming!” He panted and managed to reach the nest, lying down in it carefully on his back.

Matthew was silent for a little before he replied, “It’s okay Ivan I’m on my way okay? Just breath.” He covered the microphone for a while. Ivan could hear him and someone else talking briefly before Matthew’s voice came back clearly, “Okay, I’m coming right now alright? Are you in your nest?”

Ivan nodded, then realized Matthew couldn’t see him and spoke up, “D-Da, I am… Matvey, please get here soon…!” He begged. Ivan couldn’t bare the thought of going through labour alone.

“I'm not hanging up okay? But I'm gonna put you on speaker on the passenger seat alright? Just keep breathing baby, I love you. Just like we practiced right?”

“Alright Matvey, I love you too…” He started breathing like they had practiced. While doing so, Ivan decided to try and take off his clothing since the babies were coming out. He placed the phone on a pillow right next to his head and started getting to work at getting his pants off. It was easier said then done, but he had gotten the hang of it by this point and had them off within a few minutes. There was no way he was getting his boxers off on his own though in his current condition.

He kept breathing like they had practiced, screaming whenever a contraction peaked. They were a few minutes apart, but were getting closer with every two to three contractions. The back pain he had been feeling earlier that day, could it have actually been back labour? If so, he had no idea how long this had actually been going on.

Matthew spouted out words of endearment and encouragement, keeping calm, during the fifteen minute drive. Traffic must have been horrible, as it normally took five minutes to get to their apartment from the campus.

“Okay baby I’m here I’m coming up. Is the door unlocked?” Matthew asked.

Ivan had to actually think about that for a minute, but after a while of thinking he couldn’t remember if it was or not, “I don’t know…”

“Okay hanging up I'm right out side, two seconds I love you.” Ivan heard the front door open, followed by Matthew calling out that he was there and a thump. A few moments later, the heat room door was flung open, with Matthew kicking off his pants.

“I’m here, I’m here,” He swooped in to the nest next to Ivan, kissing his forehead.

Ivan smiled softly at him before groaning as another contraction hit, “A-Ah, they’re getting closer together…!” Matthew frowned and shuffled closer, brushing hair off of Ivan’s forehead. The Omega relaxed slightly as his Alpha let off a protective scent.

“Okay… Breath Ivan… I’m right here… We’re gonna get you through this. You’ll be holding those two little babies in no time okay?” Matthew spoke softly to him, which helped Ivan relax more as the Alpha kissed his forehead again. Ivan cuddled in to his mate’s side slightly to help himself feel better, pressing his nose against Matthew’s sleeve and getting in as much of his protective scent as he could.

“Is that one over mon tournesol?” Matthew asked gently, “Do you want me to get those things off for you?” He was gesturing towards his boxers.

Ivan looked up at him, not realizing that he was speaking in Russian again, “ _Yes please Matthew, that would be appreciated._ ” He smiled up at his mate softly.

Matthew tilted his head to the side, “I’m sorry Ivan… but uhm… English maybe?”

Ivan frowned slightly in confusion, “ _But I am speaking English…_ ”

Matthew’s eyes widened in confusion and slight panic, “What?”

Ivan was getting a little irritated now, “ _I said-_ ” He cried out as another contraction hit, “ _Aaahh! B-Big one! I-It hurts!_ ” Ivan screwed his eyes shut and clenched his fists, head tilting back as tears built up at his most painful contraction yet. Matthew scrambled and picked up Ivan’s phone, going through his contacts and hitting Katyusha, putting it on speaker.

“ _Hello, Ivan?_ ” Katyusha answered with a yawn.

“Oh god Kat help! I'm sorry if I woke you or whatever but, he keeps speaking Russian, and he's in labour, and I don't know Russian and he won't speak English and I don't know what to do help me help him please!” Matthew said panicking.

“What, Ivan’s in labour?! How long has he been going through it?!” She asked nervously, it was her little brother they were talking about after all.

Matthew stroked Ivan’s hair gently, “I don't know... he called like... half an hour ago maybe, right after his water broke.”

Katyusha did her best to remain calm and instructed Matthew, “Alright, you need a tub or a large bowl of water to wash the babies off, and towels or blankets. Is Ivan in a nest?”

“We have what we need tucked away in the heat room, which he is in, in his nest that’s all fine. We took classes I’m good, he’s safe I promise. What I'm not good with is the language barrier. I didn't think I needed to take Russian. He only ever uses it around me when he's nervous and that's a word or two, not yelling things when I have no idea what he wants.” Matthew explained to her before he put down the phone so they could still talk while he had both hands free for Ivan.

“You’re doing so good my love… So good.” Matthew said soothingly to Ivan. The Omega nodded slightly and weakly grabbed on to him, pulling him closer.

“ _Matthew, please hold me…_ ” Ivan asked with a whine. He could feel another contraction coming on and he wanted something to hold on to when it happened this time.

“He said that he wants you to hold him.” Katyusha quickly translated for Matthew, more then a little concerned over how Ivan was handling his labour, since it was his first one and male Omegas typically had a harder time at it then female Omegas.

Matthew scooted down lower and wrapped his arms around him, nuzzling in to his hair, “It’s okay my love… I’m right here…” He comforted. Ivan relaxed slightly as the protective smell came back in to full force, only to tense up again at a contraction. He flat out screamed this time, tightening his hold on his Alpha. The contractions were definitely getting closer, and more painful, with each passing minute.

Matthew whimpered and nuzzled against Ivan, “Shhhhh shhhh you’re doing so good…”

Ivan sobbed and loosened his hold, trembling slightly with his head in Matthew’s chest. He then remembered that he still had his boxers on. If those weren’t taken off, the twins wouldn’t be able to get out.

Whimpering, he looked up at his mate, _B-Boxers… We have t-to get them off…_ ” He tried to express the urgency of what he was saying through the pain, but he had never been good at dealing with pain in the first place.

“He said something about taking off boxers. I’m assuming you know what he’s talking about, right Matvey?” Katyusha asked in slight confusion.

“Yup, got it.” Matthew replied, slowly getting out of Ivan’s hold and moving down, “Okay, love, I’m gonna take these off now alright?” the blonde slipped his fingers in to the waist band and wiggled them down, getting them off and tossing them over to where his jeans laid.

“Anything else Ivan?” He asked gently, “I can do whatever you want.” Matthew spoke softly, running a hand over Ivan’s leg comfortingly.

Ivan opened his mouth to speak but tensed up, gritting his teeth before he could get the words out. That contraction had been the biggest yet, and he swore that he felt one of the twins move, more then they ever had before.

“ _They’re coming out!!!_ ” Ivan cried out loudly, shutting his eyes fully and gripping on to the blanket beneath him tightly.

“H-He said that they’re coming out!” Katyusha translated quickly, doing her best to keep from yelling herself.

“Okay… Okay Ivan, do you remember what to do? I’m right here.” He moved quickly to the cupboard, grabbing as many towels as he could before moving back.

He did his best to keep his voice calm, “Okay Ivan… Where do you want me… Do you want me down here to catch? Or do you want me up there so you can reach down and get them first?”

Ivan was in too much pain to talk. The movement of the twins was hard on him, and it was all he could do to focus on pushing and breathing. He looked up at Matthew through squinted eyes, silently begging him to catch the twins.

“Okay I’ll stay right here baby.” Matthew nodded. Ivan shut his eyes tightly, he could feel a head crowning. It was painful, even torturous, but it was his babies, and he wasn’t going to stop now.

Matthew grabbed a towel, “Okay Ivan… push for me.”

\------

Ivan gently took his second child from his mate when he handed the newborn infant to him, wiped and wrapped up. Matthew smiled softly and crawled up towards Ivan, kissing him softly before kissing the heads of their newborn sons. Katyusha had hung up as soon as Matthew had told her Ivan was crowning, giving them their privacy.

“You did beautifully mon tournesol. I love you so much~” Matthew brushed a hand over Ivan’s face.

Ivan hummed softly in reply, smiling tiredly yet happily, “I love you too Matvey, and our sons~ What should we call them? I… I want to name one Alexei, after my father, if that is alright.” Ivan asked softly.

Matthew moved to sit next to Ivan, looking down at the boys’ faces, “Alexei is a wonderful name… for this little guy I think.” He traced a finger over the twin wrapped in a green towel, “And this little guy…” Matthew was now looking at the one wrapped in a yellow towel, their second born, “Looks like a Jean to me. What do you think?” He sat back and leaned his head down against Ivan’s.

Ivan smiled more, “Jean sounds like a lovely name~”

-Two weeks later-

Alexei and Jean turned out to be identical twins. The boys had Ivan’s silvery hair, and Matthew’s purplish-blue eyes. Being only two weeks old, it was hard to tell their personalities apart yet, but Alexei seemed to be the more energetic of the two.

Ivan smiled as he watched his sister hold Jean for the first time. She, along with Sadik, her mate, Natalia, and Matthew’s parents, had come to visit and see the babies for the first time.

“Oh Ivan, they’re beautiful.” Katyusha smiled sweetly at the new born. Arthur was holding Alexei at the moment, and the baby old seemed to love trying to grab on to his finger.

“Of course they are…” Marianne reached over and stroked Jean’s hair, “They’re perfect little angels…” She cooed.

Ivan smiled more, glad that the twins grandmother liked them so much. Matthew chuckled and kissed Ivan’s cheek, which only made him smile more. He kissed the Alpha gently, smiling in to the kiss.

A moment later, the gentle tranquility was broken when Jean started to fuss. Katyusha tried shushing him and bouncing him, but to no avail. Matthew stood with a soft sigh and made his way across the room, taking Jean from Kat with a gentle smile.

“Hey there little guy,” He said as he bounced and rocked the baby boy, “It’s okay, you want mommy?” As soon as Jean was in Ivan’s arms, Alexei started acting up as well. Ivan chuckled softly with a motherly smile at how in sync the twins were. Matthew scooped the elder twin in to his arms and sat down next to Ivan, rocking and cooing to him.

Ivan smiled as he looked at the scene around him. His family, which had previously just been him and his sisters, now consisted of them, Katyusha’s mate, his own mate, his mate’s parents, and their two wonderful little baby boys. He held Jean closely with a smile, tears of joy forming in his eyes.

Matthew nuzzled Ivan’s shoulder, “I love you Ivan.” Ivan could feel all the love in Matthew’s words, which made his heart swell.

Ivan smiled lovingly at his mate and rested his head on top of his, “I love you too Matvey.” He had never meant something so much, and he was sure that he would mean it to the end of their days.

~The End~

Theme of the fanfic: You found me by Kelly Clarkson


End file.
